Extra Terrestrial
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Saved from Azazel by a stranger named Castiel and left with a brand on his shoulder that had branded him as Castiel's soul mate, Dean's not sure what to think of the being that he's calling an alien that suddenly appeared on Earth. AU Destiel
1. Castiel

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Katy Perry's song ET, or the youtube video that inspired this.

This is the link to the youtube video that inspired me (without the spaces)! http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=n0ZE9Fubg9M

Warnings: The rating will change to M in later chapters.

Thank you ILoveThesePeople for letting me post the link and inspiring me to write this story! Check out her videos, she is such a great uh… what do you call them… editor! Yes, she is a great video editor!

_**You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like going floating, leave my body glowing**_

_**They say be afraid**_  
_**You're not like the others, futuristic lovers**_  
_**Different DNA, they don't understand you**_

_**You're from a whole other world**_  
_**A different dimension**_  
_**You open my eyes**_  
_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**_  
_**Take me, t-t-take me**_  
_**Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**_  
_**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away**_  
_**Its supernatural, extraterrestrial**_

_**You're so supersonic**_  
_**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**_  
_**Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic**_

_**You're from a whole other/another world**_  
_**A different dimension**_  
_**You open my eyes**_  
_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**_  
_**Take me, t-t-take me**_  
_**Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**_  
_**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away**_  
_**Its supernatural, extraterrestrial**_

_**There is this transcendental, on another level**_  
_**Boy, you're my lucky star**_  
_**I wanna walk on your wave length**_  
_**And be there when you vibrate**_  
_**For you I risk it all**_  
_**All**_

_**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison**_  
_**Take me, t-t-take me**_  
_**Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**_  
_**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away**_  
_**Its supernatural, extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away**_  
_**its supernatural, extraterrestrial**_

Chapter I:  
Castiel

* * *

_This was it. He wasn't going to live to see the sun rise. This was his last night on Earth. He was going to die. Maybe he should have taken back up- no, he couldn't have involved Sammy or Bobby in this. He was going to die. He should have said his goodbyes to Sam and Bobby. He wondered if this is how his Dad felt when he had died._

_Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow, tensing as he waited._

"_You will leave him alone," the voice was deep and grating. Dean looked up, barely able to make anything out through his swollen eyes. It hurt to even _try_ and look. He could make out the figure of a man, encased in shadows._

"_How dare you? He's mine!" the demon Azazel snarled. _

"_No, he is mine," the voice said calmly._

"_He's been nothing but a pain. Who are _you_ to want him?" Azazel demanded._

"_My name is Castiel," he said. Castiel? Dean tasted the name trying to decide whether he liked it or not. Dean tried to open his eyes, to grab onto the material that was blowing near him but not quite on him. He wanted to touch this person- to _see_ him. _

"_I've heard about you, Castiel. You're not like the rest of your kind,"_

"_You think I would listen to a demon? I told you to leave him alone."_

"_He's my kill!"_

"_He bears my mark," Castiel said. Mark? What mark?_

"_Like hell he does!" Azazel laughed. "I've followed this boy since before he was in the womb! I'd know if he has a mark!" The figure began to approach him. Dean tried to move away but it hurt too much to move. He felt fingers brush his forehead and he couldn't feel pain anymore. He could _see _Castiel._

"_Who are you?" Dean asked._

"_My name is Castiel," he said._

"_What-"_

"_Shh," Castiel hushed. "This won't last more than a minute." What won't last more than a minute? Dean wanted to ask but he felt his arm being gripped- and burned. Dean cried out, trying to escape from Castiel's touch. The grip tightened. To Dean's dismay, nothing he did even loosened the grip. Castiel was strong. Even bring recently healed, Dean couldn't do anything to fight the grip as his arm was burnt._

"_Stop!" Dean choked out. "Stop it, damn you!"_

"_Shh," Castiel hushed him again, catching his fist calmly. He took it and pressed it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles gently. Dean opened his eyes and stared at Castiel, hoping to somehow to relay him to stop- that he didn't want whatever the hell he was doing to him. He just wanted it to stop._

_The heat disappeared and Dean cried out in relief, falling forwards. Dean felt himself being caught by two strong arms._

"_He is mine, demon scum," Castiel said. "Now leave and make sure the rest of your kind knows to whom he belongs too." _

"_You- what did you do to me?" Azazel screamed. Dean caught a glimpse of Castiel waving his hand and Azazel stumbling forward. _

"_The only reason I'm letting you live is so that you pass on my message," Castiel said. "No one shall harm Dean Winchester." Dean was shaking too much, trying to recover from the burning sensation to even think about moving away from Castiel, to think of what the burning meant._

"_Is he gone?" Dean asked shakily._

"_Yes, Dean, he is gone," Castiel answered. "You are saved."_

"_Who are you?" Dean asked, pushing away from Castiel. The man let Dean pull away from him and even stumble back several steps before reaching out to steady him. Dean slapped his hand away, putting even more distance behind him._

"_I told you. My name is-"_

"_I mean _what_ are you?" Dean demanded. "Are you a demon?" The man looked at him._

"_Dean, you should know better than that," he said, looking up towards the sky. "I must go."_

"_Wait- what did you do to me?" Dean demanded, his hand covering the burn Castiel left on him. Castiel's gaze shifted from the sky to Dean and then back to the sky again before they finally resided on Dean._

"_At twelve tonight, meet me at this address," Castiel said. Dean reached for the paper, trying to avoid touching the other man. He felt a jolt of electricity when his fingers brushed Castiel's. It wasn't a figure of speech either- it was an actual jolt of electricity. Castiel pulled back first._

"_My apologies," he said. "I am not used to this… vessel. I must go now." Dean opened his mouth to protest but he blinked and Castiel was gone._

_Dean felt the burning mark begin to cool down and he didn't like it. Instead of being what felt like tens of degrees hotter than his normal temperature, it had dropped a few degrees below what his temperature normally was. He didn't like how the cold reminded him of Castiel. He didn't like how he couldn't stop thinking about him or the cold feeling that now resided in him now that Castiel was gone. It was never a good thing to get attached- especially not to some- some_thing_ that had come out of nowhere. _

_Dean knew that the burn on his arm was going to be nothing but trouble._

* * *

He was not a demon. If Castiel was a demon, there was no way in Hell he could have _that much raw power_. He had barely moved during the whole duration of the fight- was there _even_ a fight? Could what had taken place be _considered _a fight? He was fierce and Dean knew he was one of _them_. He had to be- what _else_ could he be? He didn't know who "they" were, exactly. Dean just knew that people said to be afraid.

They had thought the Croatoan virus was bad, being the beginning of the apocalypse and all. They hadn't seen _them_. With the virus, they knew what they were up against and had eventually been able to develop a cure. Now… now Dean didn't know what they were dealing with. Either way he wasn't a human and he certainly wasn't a demon.

An alarm clock blared and jolted Dean out of his thoughts. It was almost twelve o' clock. Was he going to go?

He fingered with the knife that he and his brother had taken from the demon Ruby. He felt his burn tingling- which he discovered was in the shape of a hand print- and he made his decision then.

He'd go but he'd be prepared.

"You came," Castiel said.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Dean asked. He took the time to examine Castiel. Dean hated to admit it, but the man was damn attractive, even in the tax accountant clothes. He saw the corner of Castiel's mouth lift upwards into a small smile. Dean frowned, wondering what there was to smile about.

"I had no doubts," Castiel said and that made Dean stop.

"What are you?" he asked. Castiel paused before he answered.

"You wouldn't believe me," Castiel said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked. "You the devil or something?"

"You might prefer it if I was," Castiel said. A shiver ran down Dean's spine as he stared at the man before him. He wasn't like Dean- he wasn't human. He wasn't even a demon. Was it a good thing that he wasn't the devil?

"Then what the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you that now," Castiel said.

"Why the hell not?" Dean spat.

"I have my orders," Castiel said calmly. That calm demeanor was seriously beginning to piss Dean off and he hadn't been in the room with the guy for ten minutes.

"What orders?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you," Castiel said. Castiel's face was blank- the perfect poker face, Dean noted. If it hadn't been for the poker face, Dean would have been sure that Castiel was enjoying this but the man looked as though he was merely stating facts. Doubt about Castiel enjoying his annoyance crept into his mind. He had been hustling people through poker for years. He had his own perfect poker face. And yet he couldn't tell what Castiel was thinking. That had never happened to him before.

"Then what the hell can you tell me?" Dean demanded.

"I can tell you about the mark on your arm," Castiel said, walking forward calmly despite the knife in Dean's hand. He laid his hand on the mark through the material of Dean's jacket. Dean felt the air leave him, time stopping as Castiel's hand covered the mark perfectly. All he could focus on was the man before him until Castiel took his hand off of the mark to cup Dean's cheek.

"I could tell you how that mark protects you from others," Castiel continued. Dean heard him talking but he didn't hear what he was saying. He was so focused on Castiel and damn, the man knew what effect the mark had on him, even if Dean didn't know it himself. Dean could still hear him talking, not really processing the words as his eyes fluttered clothes to enjoy the sensation of Castiel touching him but one thing in particular caught his attention.

"I could tell you how that mark makes you mine," Castiel said. Dean's eyes opened and he pushed against Castiel's chest. Instead of making Castiel back up, Dean was the one stepping back to put distance in between them.

"What the hell do you mean I'm _yours_? I don't belong to anybody!" Dean hissed. Castiel raised an eyebrow, making Dean's opinion waver. He felt like he was being looked down upon, like what he was saying was insignificant. He bristled at the thought.

"Nothing you have to say is insignificant," Castiel said, breaking Dean from his train of thought. "But that doesn't mean you aren't _wrong_." That did it for Dean. The words snapped the little self control Dean had and he punched the guy.

And damn, did it hurt _him_.

He held his hand, trying to make the pain go away while glaring at Castiel.

"What the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"If I told you, you would not believe me," Castiel said. "Let me see. Dean." Dean held his hand away from Castiel a few seconds longer, a way to rebel. A small victory. Dean hissed as Castiel took his hand into his and in a second, his hand felt better.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"I healed you. Maybe next time, you will know better than to hit me," Castiel said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken my hand," Dean grumbled, jerking his hand away from Castiel. If the guy expected a thank you, he had another thing coming.

"It wouldn't matter if you hit me or another one of my kind, Dean. At the very least, you would sprain it," Castiel said. "What do _you_ want to know about, Dean?"

"What the hell you are to make my frigging hand break," Dean grumbled. Castiel looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly. Dean swallowed, trying to take a step back but he found his back pressed against the wall. Not good. As if he could sense his distress at the situation- and he probably could too, after the mind reading trick he pulled earlier- Castiel took a step backwards, letting Dean get his back away from the wall.

"You want to know about me, about my mark… why it makes you react," Castiel said, "to me." Castiel looked curious himself at the last part and Dean looked away, feeling flustered under the scrutiny.

"Just tell me already," Dean muttered, "_Without_ touching the mark." He added when Castiel's hand rose again to touch his arm. The hand dropped, abiding to Dean's wishes.

"This mark says that you are mine to protect. It will… dissuade most but encourage others to come after you. It gives me the right to defend you, to protect you or anyone you care about, to come to your aid. To call you mine," Castiel said.

"Dude, this is turning way too much into a chick flick for me. Aren't you supposed to ask me or something before you burn me with some brand?" Dean demanded. Castiel titled his head slightly.

"I do not understand. What is a… chick flick?" Castiel frowned.

"You don't know what a… oh, God," Dean groaned. He missed Castiel's eyes narrowing slightly. "You know what, never mind. Just answer the damned question."

"The ritual is not complete," Castiel said. "We-"

"Hold up. Ritual? First you mark me- without my permission, by the way-" Dean felt he had to add.

"My apologies. I thought you would want to live to see the morning," Castiel said.

"I would've been fine," Dean said. Both of them knew he was lying. Castiel leaned against the table, letting Dean have his lie. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about Castiel not calling him out on the blatant lie. He couldn't even _see_ before Castiel had intervened.

"What ritual?" Dean asked.

"The ritual is what you humans call…'courtship.' I believe," Castiel said, the words mulling over in his mind. "But the end result is closer associated with your definition of 'soul mates.'" Dean stared at the- the whatever he was. His jaw dropped slightly.

"Soul mates? You have got to be kidding me," Dean spat. "There's no such thing."

"As of three days ago, you would have said there was no such thing as me," Castiel said. Dean didn't ask how Castiel knew that he had found out about whatever Castiel's kind coming to Earth. He automatically attributed it to Castiel's freaky mind powers.

And Castiel's name was a freaking mouthful.

"You're lying," Dean said.

"I assure you, Dean, I am not… lying," Castiel said. He sounded as if he was tasting the word 'lying' like he would taste food and then decide whether or not he liked it. Dean swallowed, wanting to get the hell away from Castiel. This was too much.

He did not belong to anyone. He did not have a destiny laid out for him. He didn't believe in destiny. And he sure as hell wasn't anyone's soul mate- least of all a _guy's_ soul mate.

"This… this is merely a vessel," Castiel said, gesturing to himself. "In my true form, I have no gender… at least, not in the way you humans break gender up."

"That makes me feel so much better," Dean snapped.

"I'm glad," Castiel said.

"That was sarcasm," Dean said, "Wait- you're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He asked for this," Castiel said.

"Yeah, right," Dean snorted.

"You're avoiding the subject," Castiel said sharply. Dean flinched. He really didn't want to talk about whatever ritual Castiel was talking about.

"So you're gonna follow me around and open doors for me and give me roses and take me out on dates. Thanks but no thanks. I don't do that and I don't bat for the other team. You're better off not wasting your time," Dean snapped. "Go find someone else."

"Your destiny is tied to mine," Castiel told Dean. Dean paused at the barn door.

"Then it's a damned good thing I don't believe in that crap," Dean spat.

"Dean," Castiel said.

"Leave me alone," Dean growled. He slammed the barn doors shut behind him.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Sam asked when he closed the front door. "You didn't even leave a note. Bobby and I were worried about you."

"Sorry, princess. Next time I'll post a sticky note next to your forehead, leave a couple of hearts on it while I'm at it," Dean grunted. "What?"

"Didn't you go on a hunt?" Sam asked.

"Yeah? So?" Dean grunted.

"So you're not hurt. At all. I know you're good Dean but…" Sam said.

"Easy hunt, that's all. We got a wrong lead," Dean said, not wanting to talk about Castiel. "Did you find anything out about the aliens?" With no other name to go by, Dean had called their visitors 'aliens.' The name had eventually stuck, even though Sam made a bitch face every time it was used.

"Nothing much. We don't really have anything to go on," Sam shrugged. "Did you find anything?" Dean paused, considering showing his little brother the… handprint. It was _not_ a brand. His hand lingered over the mark before he shrugged off his jacket and threw it on a chair.

"No," Dean said, making sure the mark was covered even though he was wearing long sleeves. "Morning, Bobby."

"Where the hell were you?" Bobby grunted.

"Geez, can't a guy go to a bar without the third degree anymore?" Dean asked, storming upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Bobby asked, jerking his head in Dean's direction.

"Dunno," Sam shrugged. "Probably didn't get any."

"I heard that, bitch!" Dean shouted from upstairs.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted back.

* * *

A flutter woke Dean up. Instinctively, he reached for the gun kept under his pillow. He felt a hand cover his and he opened his mouth to shout for Sam but his mouth was covered too and he found himself being pushed back down onto the bed. He found himself staring into a pair of intense blue eyes. He felt the hand being removed from his mouth and the gun being removed from his grip.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you get your freak on by watching people sleep?" Dean demanded, jerking away from Castiel.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. "I thought you might need me."

"What the hell for?" Dean snapped.

"You were having a nightmare," Castiel stated. He peered at Dean and Dean found he couldn't look away, entranced by the stare. "You have them often."

"Dude, you really need to stop that," Dean said. "Reading my mind." He clarified. He got up and he could feel Castiel's stare following him. "Great, I'm awake now. No more nightmares. You can go now."

"We should talk," Dean tensed.

"We have nothing to say to each other," Dean said.

"You have nothing to say to me. That doesn't mean I don't have something to say to you," Castiel corrected. Dean glared at him.

"What then?" Dean snapped. Castiel looked at him carefully before waving his hand towards the bed. Dean swallowed and wanted to hide when he saw the roses appear on the bed. Fuck chick flicks. He hated them with a vengeance.

"You said roses," Castiel reminded him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "But you do not seem to like them." With another wave of his hand, Castiel made the roses disappear, much to Dean's relief. He walked over to Dean confidently and gripped his shoulder, turning him around. Dean didn't flinch away from Castiel, didn't turn his gaze away.

He wanted to piss Castiel off. He didn't want Castiel's gaze to leave him. He wanted those eyes trained on him and as of yesterday, he wouldn't-_didn't _feel like this. What the hell was going on?

He jerked himself away from Castiel.

"That would be my mark. The end result will be soul mates. The path there is courtship. During the courtship, our emotions will be heightened. Everything you feel will be increased. It will be intense," Castiel said. "You-"

"Take it back!" Dean hissed.

"Excuse me?" Castiel blinked. That obviously hadn't been what Castiel was expecting.

"Take it back! I didn't ask for this! I don't want it!" Dean snarled, pushing a surprised Castiel against the wall.

"You shouldn't fight what you want," Castiel chastised. Dean's hand around Castiel's neck tightened but Castiel didn't show any signs of being discomforted. It pissed Dean off.

"I said take it back!" Dean growled. "I know you can!" His hand left Castiel's throat and made a grab for the hand that had made the mark. In a desperate attempt to rid the mark, to do anything, to not feel helpless, he pushed the hand against the mark.

Big mistake.

Electricity ran down his blood stream. He could feel Castiel trying to pull away from the mark, hearing someone-himself, screaming. He buried his face in Castiel's neck, trying to shield himself from the wind rising around them, the objects rising and moving on their own accord.

"Dean!"

"Sammy, don't!" Dean managed to choke out. "Stay back!"

"Dean, you need to let go!" Castiel hissed. "_Accept _me!" Dean fought harder against Castiel, trying to remove himself from the angel. He didn't know what was going on. He had no control over his own body. He was trying to remove himself but his body, on its own accord, was keeping Castiel's hand pinned to the mark.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby demanded.

"Cass… don't let them come in," Dean groaned. He could feel Castiel tense. He had never used Castiel's name- or even a variation of his name- before. "Don't let them get hurt." Castiel raised the hand that was on Dean's waist up and held up his hand, turning it slightly so that Sam and Bobby were pushed back and with another flick of the wrist, the door slammed shut. Dean and Castiel were left alone in the room, Castiel's powers in full motion around them.

"Accept me, Dean," Castiel said. Realizing that Dean wasn't going to accept him willingly, he tried harder to pull away even though the onslaught of wind got stronger.

"No!" Dean groaned, pulling Castiel back towards him.

"Dean, if you do not let me pull away or accept me, I will not be able to contain this in this room anymore. You will get hurt. _Sam and Bobby_ will be hurt," Castiel said. That caught Dean's attention and the man looked at Castiel.

"What do I need to do?" Dean asked.

"Accept me," Castiel said. Dean opened his mouth to ask what that meant but Castiel covered Dean's lips with his own, silencing the question. Castiel's lips moved against Dean's lips, trying to get him to respond. Castiel tightened his hold on Dean when it felt like he was going to move away. He was about to pull away but Dean felt Castiel's hand about to leave the mark and gripped the lapels of the trench coat tighter, kissing him with everything he had.

"Accept you huh?" Dean asked, pulling away as the wind began to die down. Castiel didn't answer. He just moved his hands down to Dean's waist instead, bringing him closer. "You could have just said to kiss you. I could have just done that from the start."

Castiel didn't bother responding to the quip either. He knew of Dean's sexual past. He knew Dean didn't want to admit that by kissing Castiel, he had accepted him- or at least an aspect of their relationship together.

The door opened slightly but Castiel glared at it, raising his hand up again. Dean heard the door slam and he turned to look at it and then glared at Castiel.

"What the hell, Cass?" Dean demanded.

"We have company," Castiel answered.

"What have you done now, Castiel?"

"Hello, Uriel," Castiel said, turning around half way to greet the newcomer, releasing Dean in the process.

"I'll ask you again, Castiel; what the hell have you done?" Uriel demanded.


	2. Uriel

_Thanks _AileyReader, chnoelle, hamithehamister, kyatariina, JJJFan, and l2adiol2obot for reviewing!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the youtube video that inspired this (see the first chapter for the link)._

* * *

_The Road So Far…_

"_Who are you?" Dean asked._

"_My name is Castiel," he said._

"What the hell do you mean I'm _yours_? I don't belong to anybody!" Dean hissed.

"_What have you done now, Castiel?"_

"_Hello, Uriel," Castiel said, turning around half way to greet the newcomer, releasing Dean in the process._

"_I'll ask you again, Castiel; what the hell have you done?" Uriel demanded._

_Chapter II:  
Uriel_

* * *

"That's my question," Dean frowned.

"Stay out of this, you mud monkey," Uriel spat.

"Do not call him that," Castiel warned. Dean could feel the ground begin to shake. He took a step forward to steady himself. Even the man across the room took a step backwards. Castiel's hand reached out to catch Dean and upon touching the marked man, he remembered himself and closed his eyes. The shaking stopped. Castiel drew Dean closer to him and Dean opened his mouth to protest but a warning glare from Castiel stopped him as he watched his eyes shift from Dean to Uriel and then back to Dean meaningfully.

"You marked a human. You marked a _male_ human," Uriel said. "Why, Castiel?"

"His soul is beautiful. Surely you can see it," Castiel answered. Dean felt uncomfortable as Uriel glared at him, looking at something not on Dean, but _inside_ of Dean. Just what the hell was he dealing with? He wanted to know what they were and what the hell the mark on his arm was.

"His soul is tainted," Uriel spat. Dean looked away, knowing it was true.

"It shines brightly," Castiel retorted. "Have you ever seen a glow that bright?"

"Yes," Uriel answered. "Michael and Balthazar-"

"Balthazar is dead," Castiel snarled.

"You could have marked him as yours when he was alive. Maybe if you had, he'd still be alive," Uriel smirked. Castiel tensed, grip tightening on Dean. Dean squirmed, trying to get Castiel to loosen his grip. He looked between Castiel and Uriel and saw what was going on between them for what it was- a challenge.

"Hey, Chuckles, Cass, someone want to tell me what the hell this marking business is about?" Dean demanded, not liking Castiel's change in attitude at the mention of this Balthazar. But Dean was _not_ jealous.

"You marked him and he doesn't even know?" Uriel demanded. "You fool! You _mate_ with _this_? You refused _Balthazar_ for _this_?"

"Hey, uh, I'm still in the room, if anyone cares to explain what the _hell this mark is on my arm_!" Dean shouted. Uriel and Castiel stopped their glaring match to turn their attention towards Dean.

Castiel looked meaningfully at Uriel. The other glared back and crossed his arms, showing that he wasn't going anywhere. With a wave of Uriel's hand, the door swung open and Sam and Bobby stumbled in, having been trying to push the door open.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Define okay," Dean grumbled but with a look from everyone he corrected himself. "I'm fine, Sammy."

"Who the hell are all these people in my house?" Bobby demanded and then he saw Castiel's arm around Dean's waist and jumped to conclusions. "Damn it, boy! I told you to keep your shags away from the house! Idjit."

"I am not a shag," Castiel frowned, looking offended. Dean rolled his eyes. _Now _the guy chose to get a reference? Uriel looked repulsed by the idea of having anything to do with Dean.

"Then who the hell are you?" Sam demanded. "Dean sure as hell doesn't do relationships. He hasn't had a steady _anything_ since-"

"Okay, are we done here?" Dean snapped.

"You wanted to know about that mark on your arm, boy. That mark makes you Castiel's. Why he'd mark you is beyond me but he always had been… a little different than the rest of us," Uriel said.

"And who would 'us' be?" Bobby asked.

"We have our orders not to tell you. But know this, boy," Uriel's eyes focused on Dean. "Being with one of us is not like being with a human- or even a demon." His eyes shifted to Sam and both Winchesters swallowed. Did Uriel know about Sam's relationship with Ruby before…? "Being with one of us is dangerous. What just happened in this room- that mass of power- there's a lot more of it where that came from. You're going to be tested- regularly. Our brothers don't all take as kindly to you mud monkeys as Castiel does."

"Uriel, take your leave," Castiel frowned. "Now." He added when Uriel still remained. Uriel disappeared with a final glare.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on?" Sam demanded. "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Castiel, Sam… He's one of them," Dean sighed.

"One of..." Sam gaped at Castiel. Bobby stared at Dean.

"You idjit," Bobby groaned. "What the hell have you gotten us into?"

Dean stared at his hands, trying to take everything in that Castiel had revealed. They weren't humans but they weren't demons either. Castiel couldn't tell them what he was now- he had _orders_- but they'd find out eventually, since Dean was his… soul mate. Sam and Bobby had sniggered at that one, knowing Dean's dislike for anything resembling a chick flick.

They were going to… make love. There was no easing into it, no flowers or whispered words of comfort before easing into the sentence (although Castiel had given him roses). There was no getting around it. They were going to "make love" eventually.

"_What do you mean we're going to have sex?" Dean demanded (because Dean did _not _shriek)._

"_I think we'd better go now," Sam muttered to Bobby, who eagerly left the room with him._

"_No, we are going to make love," Castiel said confidently._

"_I don't make love," Dean snapped. "That's something you tell chicks to get them into bed-"_

"_Believe what you will now but eventually we will make love," Castiel said, his eyes daring Dean to contradict him. Dean swallowed._

"_And what if we don't?" Dean demanded._

"_We will. It is a part of the ritual," Castiel said. Dean threw his hands into the air, frustrated._

"_What the hell is this ritual I keep hearing about?" he demanded._

"_The ritual will bind us together. The first part has already been completed," Castiel said, his eyes going to the mark on Dean's arm. "And you have accepted me-"_

"Accepted _you? I haven't _accepted_ anything," Dean growled. "Take it back! Take this god damned mark off of me!" Castiel stood up and invaded Dean's personal space- something the hunter noticed he had been doing a lot- and grabbed Dean's chin, forcing him to look at him._

"_I have allowed you to lie to yourself because you did not understand what was happening. I understand you are uncomfortable with our courtship but I will not allow you to run away from this. You have seen me before and you have wanted me before. I will not allow you run away from this," his hand gripped the handprint he left. "I cannot remove it but even if I could, I would not."_

"_Why me? What the hell could you possibly want with me that the rest of humanity doesn't fucking have!" Dean shouted. "Cause I know I'm the most messed up of the lot of us and you're down here wearing a fucking 'thou art holier' attitude and-" Dean was silenced when Castiel's mouth covered his own, silencing any protests._

"_And you've never felt anything like that. We _fit_, Dean. Allow yourself to have something you want for once," Castiel said. "You should go to sleep. You've had a long day." He literally swept Dean off of his feet and if Dean hadn't realize how tired he was when Castiel picked him up, he would have protested more than he had._

"_Not a girl," Dean muttered._

"_No, Dean. Of course not," Castiel said. "You have a Y chromosome."_

"_I can't tell if you're joking or not," Dean said._

"_I don't joke," Castiel said._

"_What did you mean? I've seen you before? I've never seen you before. I'd remember," Dean said as Castiel placed him on his bed. If asked later, he'd deny he'd ever said those words. _

"_All in due time now, Dean. Rest," Castiel said, placing a kiss on Dean's forehead before leaving him. _

That had been eight days ago. Dean was going crazy. He knew Castiel kept popping up when he was sleeping, be it in his dreams or by his bedside. He had this warm bubbling feeling in his chest that he eventually began to accept because it wasn't going anywhere. He kept thinking about the- whatever the hell Castiel was. Hell, he was just going to continue calling him an alien from now on. When he tried to stop thinking about the alien, the alien's mark acted up. Sometimes it was cold and sometimes it was hot. Dean really hated it when it was cold. When he was done with a hunting trip, he'd feel it pulse warmly. Although he'd never admit it out loud, Dean liked the warm pulsing that made him feel safe.

He knew he had been snippy lately. Sam and Bobby were avoiding him lately. His unusually short temper had gone unnoticed at first because it was common for Dean to throw fits once in awhile. But as it continued on, the other two men in the house began to notice it. Bobby threw him out of the house and told him not to come back for a few hours at the least. Sam called him out on it several times, telling him to take a drive or go fuck something.

And of course, his dreams (when the real Castiel wasn't there but rather a figment of his imagination) weren't helping.

His favorite dream, meaning the one that had been reoccurring most often because Dean didn't like any of these dreams- was when Castiel found him at the bar, flirting with some chick who's face he could never remember looking pissed off and sexy as Hell.

"_You think you can just flirt around and do whatever you want?" Castiel demanded, hauling Dean away from the chick to turn the corner and slam him against the wall. "You think being with that slut will sate you sexually anymore?" Dean could never say what he really would have said at that moment because it was a dream and this wasn't the real Castiel._

"_Cass!" Dean moaned. "Cass, _come on_!"_

_The dream varied from there, sometimes it consisted of Castiel pulling down Dean's pants and giving him the best blow job he'd ever gotten. Other times, it was Castiel turning Dean so that his back was towards Castiel and shoving himself up Dean's hole, fucking him roughly. Sometimes, it was even Castiel finger fucking him but either way, Dean woke up with a wet pair of boxers._

After a few of those dreams, Dean had _tried _to fuck something.

He had tried several times. The first time, he had excused himself, taking the feeling bubbling up inside him to mean he just wasn't that into the hot woman. The second time, he had been making out with some hot bartender when he realized it wasn't doing anything for him and left, making some excuse about having a wife and feeling guilty as hell. The third time had been the worst. The girl had called him out on it. He hadn't been hard and she had felt it.

"_It's alright. It happens to the best," she had said._

Castiel had put himself into Dean's dream that night. He hadn't just stopped by Dean's bedside. He had actually appeared in a dream and then some.

"_Hello, Dean,"_

"_God damn- isn't this a _dream_?" Dean demanded. _

"_Yes," Castiel said._

"_So what the hell are you doing here?" Dean gestured. "In my head?" _

"_I wanted to see you," Castiel said. Dean snorted, turning back towards the lake._

"_So come during the day time. Like normal people. Try knocking. Ever heard of it?" Dean asked._

"_Of course I have," Castiel said. They stayed like that until Dean got annoyed._

"_Dude, aren't you going to sit down or something? You're getting on my nerves, standing there and staring at me," Dean snapped. "And don't smile like that."_

"_I'm not smiling like anything Dean," Castiel said. Dean looked back at the alien and he was wearing a somber expression on his face, making Dean laugh. Castiel had looked surprised but he had smiled and Dean decided he liked that smile._

In that dream, they just sat like that. In some of the other dreams, they pretty much carried on like how the first dream had. The only difference was that Castiel knew he was allowed to sit next to Dean. Dean welcomed the silence. Although there were times he wanted to talk. He wanted to understand how Castiel didn't understand his references and Castiel amused him. He wanted to know more about whatever the hell Castiel was. Castiel was vague, never telling Dean what he was (much to the hunter's frustration) but he told him some of his memories, that he had siblings and that their kind hadn't been on Earth in a long time.

Dean had begun taken more naps since he realized he'd been getting more rest. He refused to believe that Castiel had anything to do with it. He sure as hell didn't go to sleep because Castiel decided to pop up in his dreams. Then Sam decided to have a chick flick moment.

"_Dean, you okay?" Sam asked. "You've been sleeping a lot lately."_

"_Everyone needs sleep, Sam. What of it?" Dean rolled his eyes._

"_I mean you've been sleeping more than normal. I get the whole eight hours a night thing but you're sleeping most of the day away," Sam said._

"_Yeah, making up for the lack of sleep I missed in past years," Dean said. "Get off my case, Sam. If I want to sleep, I'll sleep."_

"_You said his name, you know," Sam said._

"_What?" Dean asked._

"_Castiel. You said his name in your sleep. Well, actually you said Cass but-"_

"_Shut up Sam. I did not," Dean growled._

"_I _heard_ you, Dean," Sam said. "Bobby and I are getting really worried, you know."_

"_Hey, you guys aren't the ones _mated_ to some damned alien who might not even _be_ an alien cause we don't know what he is!" Dean snapped. "It's not like I haven't tried asking-"_

"_Asking? You've seen him? Dean-" Sam said._

"_I don't want to talk about it, Sam!" Dean snapped, storming out of the house._

Although for the past two days, Castiel hadn't appeared in Dean's dreams. Dean was beginning to miss the comforting presence.

"Hello, Dean," Dean jumped, turning around and almost colliding with Castiel. Castiel reached out to steady him, frowning at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded.

"I had other matters to attend to," Castiel said. "You were… _are_- upset. With me."

"Well no shit, Sherlock. You dump all this crap on me and then you leave for eight and a half days?" Dean demanded. "If you're trying to get someone in the sack, pulling a Houdini ain't the way to go!" Dean glared at Castiel and the alien's lips tugged upwards.

"My apologies," Castiel said. "Next time, I will not leave for so long." Next time? There was going to be a _next time_? Dean looked away from Castiel.

"I didn't miss you or anything! I just wanted to know what the hell is going on!" Dean snapped.

"Of course," Castiel said. "What did you want to know?" Dean swallowed, not quite liking the fact that he was acting like a chick. He wasn't a girl, for crying out loud. He shouldn't be acting the way he was now.

And no, his pants did _not_ just get a little tighter from having Castiel stare at him like he was a candle in the darkness.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"What? You're not pulling any of that Jedi mind trick stuff anymore?" Dean snorted. "Mind reading?" he clarified when Castiel just stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"You asked me not too," Castiel said.

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about Castiel taking his thoughts into consideration. On one hand, it was nice. He knew the… alien, respected him. On the other hand, it meant that this ritual thing that would eventually make them soul mates- Dean was really beginning to hate those two words- was seriously real.

"Don't you know how to ease a guy in? Tell him you like him, hold his hand, have sex, _and then_ mark him as yours?" Dean demanded. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Not in that order," Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"On Earth, I believe the tradition is to tell him you like him, hold his hand, get married, and then have sex," Castiel said. "Or have things changes so drastically?"

"Uh, right man, whatever," Dean said. His eyes lingered on Castiel's lips, remembering the kiss in the middle of the storm they had shared. If he was still trying to deny the tightness in his pants earlier, he sure as hell wasn't now.

All he knew was that he was reacting to the alien before him.

"You may do whatever you wish, Dean," Castiel said. That was all the encouragement Dean needed and he took that step forward to kiss Castiel, crashing their mouths together, hard. He was trying to tell Castiel how much of an ass he was for leaving him alone, to disappear and only reappear in the night when Dean was asleep, to mark him and leave him alone, and- and then he was in his right mind.

He pushed Castiel away from him and wiped his mouth off, willing his hard on to go away. He could think clearly now. For the first time in eight and half days, he could think clearly. The son of a bitch was here and he had kissed him.

"You shouldn't fight it. The more you fight it, the worse it will be," Castiel said. "Take what you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you! Just leave me alone!" Dean snapped.

"Dean!" Castiel protested as Dean was making his way towards the door. He was about to follow the older Winchester when the younger one came in, barely moving in time to be barreled into by his older brother.

Sam frowned and glared after Dean. Normally he would have said something but lately Dean had been in such a bad mood, it was just better to keep quiet. No one knew what was going on with the elder Winchester, despite their research. Sam and Bobby had theorized that it had something to do with Castiel but Dean had vehemently refused to even consider that option.

So when Sam saw Castiel, he wasn't too surprised that Dean had barreled past him, shouting his need for a double bacon cheeseburger. His brother was back.

But so was the alien.

"_We_ need to talk," Sam said. "Dean will be fine." Castiel's eyes trailed after Dean and then they finally shifted back towards Sam as they heard the Impala door slam and the engine start.

"What do you wish to know?" Castiel asked.

"Why the hell has he been acting like he has?" Sam demanded. "Dean doesn't _pin_. You leave for a week and he's acting like a girl. Why is my brother acting like this?" Castiel contemplated before answering Sam.

"I did not think he would be affected so much by my absence. I underestimated the ritual. He is going to constantly want me until he accepts me. He is going through… hormone rushes that will make him how he was in the past eight days," Castiel said.

"He's been saying your name in his sleep," Sam said.

"I have visited him in his dreams," Castiel nodded.

"Dude, too much information," Sam groaned. "But he's barely gotten any sleep in the past two days. When he does get sleep, he wakes up not looking like he's slept at all!"

"I did not think the mark would affect him that much," Castiel said.

"Can't you do something about it? You already saved him from Azazel! Can't you take it off now?" Sam demanded. Ever since Dean had revealed to him and Bobby about what had really happened and how he had gotten the mark, Sam and Bobby had torn the library apart. They had looked for ways to get rid of the bond. They had looked for ways to rid Earth of the aliens… but they weren't even sure they _were_ aliens. They had no place to start. Even the handprint on Dean's arm was nothing to go by.

"Look, I'm grateful you saved him and everything but why did you have to mark him? You were obviously strong enough to stop Azazel without marking Dean," Sam said. Castiel frowned at Sam.

"I will not be that strong always, Samuel. At least this way, I have claim to Dean," Castiel said.

"But why him? Why concern yourself with him and not someone else?" Sam demanded. "There are millions of people on Earth!"

It became clear to Castiel that his presence was not very welcome in the Winchester family. Even Dean himself was painfully reluctant to have anything to do with him and they were _mated_. He had never heard of a soul mating going like this. Things were supposed to be smooth. Dean was supposed to have peace now that he was with him. Dean was supposed to want only his company to satisfy his needs.

"Why not him?" Castiel countered. "His soul is beautiful."

"You don't even know him and you want to have sex with him! Not that he doesn't usually do that kind of thing, but you want him to commit! You can't just come waltzing in here-"

"I did not waltz," Castiel frowned but Sam ignored that.

"You can't just waltz in here and think he's yours! We're human! There's a little thing called 'consent' that we have! I don't know how you do it in alien land but he needs to tell you he wants you too!" Sam said.

"I _know_ he wants me," Castiel said. Sam grimaced.

"Dude, I did not need to know that," Sam sighed. "I don't mean sexually, Castiel. I mean want like- like-"

"Like a husband and a wife want each other, son," Bobby interrupted, having heard enough of the conversation and deciding to intervene. "Sam's right. You can't just walk up to Dean and 'claim' him as yours. It don't work like that here. He has to be won over."

"I tried giving him roses. He did not like it," Castiel frowned.

"He ain't a girl. He's a man. He's not going to respond to cheesy stuff," Bobby said. "You try wooing him and _if_ he says yes, you drag your butt back here and you ask both me _and_ Sam for permission to marry him, you hear me?"

"And what if he just takes him?"

"Uriel," Castiel frowned.

"Castiel, why are you putting up with these mud monkeys?" Uriel asked. "You marked the boy as yours- despite the rest of our better judgments. Just take him. He's yours."

"He does not-" Sam argued and Uriel's eyes trained on him.

"He is going to die without Castiel. You saw what happened eight days ago because Dean refused to accept Castiel. Without Castiel, Dean will not survive," Uriel smirked. "Do you really want to take them away from each other?"

"Is that true?" Sam demanded, turning towards Castiel.

"He will not die," Castiel said firmly but by looking at him, Sam and Bobby could tell he wasn't telling them the whole truth.

"Oh, he won't die unless he commits suicide or something else kills him. But without Castiel, he will want to die. He will pin for Castiel if he leaves. Banishing Castiel from Dean's side will do him more harm than good," Uriel said. "I ask you again, brother. Why do you put up with them? Just take the boy and leave."

"They are Dean's family. He cares about them," Castiel said firmly.

"I do not understand you sometimes, Castiel," Uriel said. "If I were you, I would have taken the boy by now."

"If you were me, you would not have taken him period. Dean is _mine_," Castiel said firmly. "He bears _my_ mark."

"I was not saying-" Uriel said.

"I know what you were saying and you will not undermine the course of action I choose to take with Dean," Castiel snapped. "_Take your leave_ Uriel." Uriel regarded Castiel for a moment further.

"They… our brothers, are not pleased with your actions. That is what I came here to tell you," Uriel said. "I will go seek revelation." Uriel disappeared, leaving Castiel alone with Sam and Bobby.

"You… you put him at risk? What the hell have you done to my brother?" Sam shouted. Castiel turned calmly back to Sam to catch the fist that flew at him. Sam balked at how little effort Castiel was using to restrain him.

"Calm yourself, Samuel," Castiel snarled. "And Bobby, if I can restrain Samuel this easily, do you think you would do much better?"

"Hey, guys, I'm back- what the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said and Dean scowled.

"Don't 'hello, Dean' me. Let him go!" Dean snapped. Castiel did as Dean asked and Sam stumbled forward a step to catch himself. "What the hell is going on?" What startled Sam and Bobby was that Dean seemed ready to bolt. He seemed ready to run at the drop of a hat.

Dean _never_ ran.

"It's my fault, Dean," Sam said. "Lost my temper." Dean nodded, slowly losing the bolt-at-a-drop-of-a-hat look.

"So what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Castiel forgot to mention that if you two don't… er, come together-" Sam said.

"You're gonna be suicidal," Bobby interrupted.

"What? Cass, is this true?" Dean demanded.

"I-" Castiel paused and looked upwards at the ceiling. "I must go. Dean, I will explain later."

"The hell you will!" Dean snapped. "You can't leave after-" He was silenced when Castiel placed a hand on his cheek, thumb caressing over his lips.

"Dean. I will be back," Castiel assured him.

"Tonight?" Dean whispered.

"Tonight, then," Castiel nodded, before disappearing.

"What?" Dean demanded, seeing Bobby and Sam staring at him.

"Dude, who _are_ you?" Sam asked.

"Looking mighty cozy with your boy toy," Bobby smirked.

"Shut up! He's not my boy toy!" Dean snapped. "I'm going to sleep."

"Dean," Sam said.

"What?"

"It's eight o' clock," Sam said.

"So? I'm tired!" Dean snapped.

* * *

Castiel hadn't wanted to leave Dean. He hadn't wanted to ever leave Dean's side. He wanted to remain at Dean's side. It was his right. He and Dean were _mated_. He shouldn't have to leave Dean's side.

But orders and summons were just that- orders and summons.

"Castiel,"

"Michael," Castiel averted his eyes from Michael. It was partly respect and partly because he knew Michael would not be happy with him. Probably none of his siblings would be very happy about his choice to connect his soul to a human's.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I… have a theory," Castiel said.

"What would your theory be?" Michael asked.

"You are displeased with my choice of soul mate," Castiel said.

"Do not bow your head, Castiel. I am not so much displeased with your choice as confused. Tell me, why a human? Why him?" Michael asked.

"He… his soul is connected to mine," Castiel said. "It… screamed for me. I could not pull away- I will _not_ pull away." Michael observed Castiel, making the hairs on the back of Castiel's vessel's neck stand up.

"But how is that possible? He is a human," Michael frowned.

"I do not know… but his soul beckoned to me like no one else's has before," Castiel said.

"Not even Balthazar? You two were very close when he was alive. Why did you not take him then?" Michael asked. "He was more than willing to have you as a mate, if I recall correctly." Castiel closed his eyes, in memory of his friend.

"We were very close and his soul did call to me… but my soul never reacted," Castiel said.

"And you chose a human over his memory… what would he have to say about that?" Michael asked.

"Bite me," Castiel decided.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked, not quite sure he had heard correctly.

"He'd say, 'bite me' or 'very well.' I don't understand it either," Castiel said. Michael chuckled.

"You are a strange one, Castiel. I have something to ask of you though," Michael asked.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"Would you have still taken Dean as your soul mate if you had known he is my true vessel?" Michael asked, a small smile appearing on his face. Castiel's eyes widened, looking at Michael in horror.

"But-"

"This? This is John Winchester- a younger version of him but John Winchester nonetheless. You must have found out that you can take not only James Novak as your vessel but his daughter too," Michael said. "The same logic applies to all potential vessels."

"You mean… Dean is… then Sam…" Castiel said, throwing himself into his thoughts. Michael stared down at his subordinate, wondering what his answer would be, wondering how he was reacting to the fact that the one whose soul he tied to him, belonged rightfully to Michael.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"What?" Michael blinked.

"The time- do you know what time it is?" Castiel repeated. "On Earth."

"Thirty-three past eleven," Michael said.

"I must go," Castiel said. "May I be dismissed?"

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Castiel?" Michael asked.

"I made a promise," Castiel said.

"Very well. Castiel," Michael said as Castiel turned to leave. "To whom did you make this promise too?"

"Dean," Castiel answered simply. Michael watched his subordinate leave, closing his eyes. Sure enough, the evidence of Dean's soul calling to Castiel was faint, but it was there. Michael frowned, knowing Castiel was going to prove to be a problem.

* * *

"_Hello, Dean,"_

"_Cass!" Dean said. Castiel titled his head expectantly and Dean pulled him into a kiss. It was a dream. Dean could do whatever he wanted in his dreams. They wouldn't have any impact on the life outside of the dream. Because dreams didn't come true._

"_I missed you," Castiel said when they parted._

"_Then you shouldn't have left," Dean snapped, remembering why he was angry and pulling away. "What did Sam mean- I'm going to be _suicidal_?"_

"_Dean, it will not come to-"_

"_You put me in danger!" Dean shouted._

"_I saved your life," Castiel countered. _

"_Go!"_

"_What?" _

"_You heard me, go, get out!"_

"_Dean-"_

"_I said get the hell out of my dream!" Dean said. "I didn't want you- I _don't_ want you! I didn't ask for you!" Castiel stared at Dean sadly, trying to get the hunter to meet his eyes. When Dean refused to, he sighed._

_And then he disappeared._

Dean jolted awake, a name on his lips. He choked the name back down and threw himself back down onto the bed. Damn Castiel. What the hell was the alien doing? Dean searched through his dreams for anything that could help him.

"_Who else came to Earth on your space ship?" Dean asked in one dream. Castiel looked at him, eyes glancing down at Dean who was on his lap._

"_Space ship? We did not come to Earth on a space ship, Dean. We are not aliens," Castiel said. Dean rolled his eyes and shifted his position so that his arm was on the other side of Castiel's legs and he was propped up somewhat._

"_Well unless you want to tell me what you are-" Dean said and Castiel's eyes darkened, "then I'm calling you aliens." Dean resumed his original position and he was willing to bet that Castiel was rolling his eyes._

"_What makes you think there are more than just me and Uriel?" Castiel asked, amused._

"_Haven't you ever watched alien invasion movies? There are _always _more than one or two aliens," Dean said. Castiel chuckled._

"_Yes, my brothers did come with me. They had not expected me to take a mate," Castiel hummed. Dean avoided looking at Castiel, turning his back to Castiel. He felt Castiel's hand on his arm, warming him considerably._

"_You... would have liked Anna," Castiel said finally. _

"_Anna?" Dean asked, looking up. "I thought you said _brothers_."_

"_We do not regard gender in the same way you do. Anna was very beautiful. You would have gotten along with her very well. She took care of those weaker than her. She was compassionate but fierce- like a mother, I suppose," Castiel said. "Gabriel, you would have found amusing but you would not have liked him very much." Dean could hear Castiel's rush to change the subject off of Anna. He let him, wondering why he wouldn't like Gabriel._

"_Why not? What's up with the past tense?" Dean asked._

"_Anna is not among us anymore and Gabriel left home," Castiel answered. "I do not know his whereabouts now but I believe he is somewhere on Earth but if he does not wish to be found, he will not be found. He was a free will, a trickster, if you will. It was a hobby of his."_

"_And I wouldn't like him because…?"_

"_Because he would have played many a prank on you," Castiel said. "And Sam is his type." Dean bolted upright and Castiel's eyes were shining in amusement. Dean frowned at him, not sure if the alien who wasn't from outer space was pulling his leg or not. He decided it didn't matter when Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to his lips._

"_I'm sorry about what you've seen from Uriel," Castiel said. "He is a better person- a great warrior than what you have seen of him. I have fought alongside him for a long time. He has saved my life many times on the battlefield." Dean huffed and allowed Castiel to pull him back down into his lap._

"_If you say so, Cass," Dean shrugged, because to him, a dick was a dick. "Who else is there?"_

"_There is Zachariah," Castiel's tone was short, and clipped._

"_What's wrong with Zach?" Dean asked._

"_He… is what you would call a 'dick,'" Castiel said, making Dean laugh._

"_Cas, I think you're learning how to be human," Dean snickered. Castiel just tilted his head in answer accompanied by a frown and waited for Dean's amusement to pass. "What's wrong with Zach?" Dean asked when he sobered up._

"_He is power hungry," Castiel frowned. "He demands respect but respects no one but Michael and Raphael-"_

"_Who're they?" Dean asked._

"_They are two more of my brothers you would not like. Raphael is sure in what he does- you might respect him but you will not like him. He is determined and a force to be reckoned with," Castiel said contemplatively. "Michael… expects everything to be done his way. He is the most powerful. His mere presence commands respect." There was awe in Castiel's voice._

"_What're you guys doing here on Earth?" Dean asked. Castiel frowned, looking upwards. "C'mon, Cass, tell me some-"_

"_We are looking for the vessels," Castiel answered._

"_To take over?" Dean asked his voice not carefree anymore. Castiel decided he didn't like the tone Dean took and caressed the hunter's face._

"_No, Dean, not to 'take over.' We are not aliens," Castiel said._

"_Cass?"_

"_Mmm?" Castiel said._

"_Who's Bal-" Dean frowned, trying to remember the name. "Balt-"_

"_Balthazar," Castiel finished._

"_Yeah, him. Who is he?" Dean asked. Castiel sighed and, for the first time Dean could remember, avoided his eyes._

"_Balthazar…is-_was-_ the equivalent of what you would call my best friend," Castiel said. "He died in the last war. He had wanted our souls to join. His soul called to me but mine did not answer." Dean let the information soak into him, a part of him glad Castiel's soul- or whatever had gone on- hadn't responded to Balthazar. That didn't mean jealousy and anger didn't bubble up at the mention of the other alien._

"_Oh. Sorry, about him dying, you know," Dean said._

"_Thank you," Castiel said simply and Dean decided to drop the subject about Castiel's family for a little bit in exchange for telling the alien about things he didn't understand but put a confused look on his face and eventually made him smile as he watched Dean talk._

* * *

"If you want answers, all you have to do is ask," Dean jumped, reaching for the gun that wasn't there.

"The hell- you! Uriel," Dean growled. "Am I awake?"

"Yes, you're awake," Uriel said.

"Why the hell are you here? Where's Cass?" Dean demanded.

"I believe you told Castiel to leave you alone," Uriel said. "Why do you care where he is?" Dean frowned at him.

"You said if I want answers, all I had to do was ask… but what's the catch?" Dean asked.

"You are a smart one, aren't you?" Uriel chuckled. "Now see, the catch is simple. You just need to say 'yes' to Michael." Dean stared at Uriel, wondering who the hell this 'Michael' was but as he opened his mouth to answer, only one thing really wanted to come out.

"Did someone in outer space spread the message that I'm a whore for hire or something?" Dean asked and Uriel started laughing.

"I like you, boy. God help me, I really do," Uriel said.

"What does saying 'yes' to Michael mean?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"It allows him to inhabit your body. He will be able to fight Lucifer-"

"Lucifer. The _devil_?" Dean asked. "Get out of here, there's no such thing."

"You would like to believe that, wouldn't you?" Uriel chuckled. Dean glared at Uriel.

"And what about Cas?" Dean asked.

"What about Castiel?" Uriel asked.

"What does he have to say about this?" Dean asked.

"Do not worry about Castiel. He will be fine with whatever you do," Uriel said. Dean frowned.

"You're lying," Dean announced.

"And how do you know that?" Uriel asked, voice still the same.

"Because I lie for a living, douche bag. Now get the hell out," Dean snapped. Uriel glared at Dean and Dean cringed. He swallowed, struggling not to call for Castiel. If Castiel could stop Azazel with a wave of his hand, what could Uriel do? He assumed that Uriel was of a lower alien rank or whatever but Castiel was still powerful for whatever alien rank he was. Uriel must have held some candle to Castiel to be able to talk to him as he did.

And Uriel didn't care for him. Dean was sure that the "like" that Uriel was referring to merely meant that Dean was simply amusing. He provided entertainment for Uriel- because Dean was amusing. He had witty comments and everything. He drew girls like moths to a flame and even had a few guys after him for the witty comments.

But Castiel wasn't one of the "few guys." Calling Castiel to save him wasn't an option, even if they were "soul mates." He had just banished Castiel from his dream. He wasn't about to call him to him in real life. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Cass said something about looking for vessels. Why would he want his soul mate used as a meat suit for some high up alien?" Dean said. Uriel frowned, obviously not having expected Dean to have heard about Michael and vessels.

"Castiel must answer to his superior-"

"Which you are not," the voice was female. The surprise on Uriel's face was evident and Dean turned to look at the woman.

"Anna- you- but- you _fell_," Uriel spat distastefully. "You _fell_. You are no longer our superior." Anna tilted her head in a way that reminded Dean of Castiel and she had a coy smile on her face, threatening to give way to something more dangerous.

"True," Anna said. "But imagine my surprise when you decided to visit Earth and I regained my powers."

"_Anna is very beautiful. You would get along with her very well. She takes care of those weaker than her. She is compassionate but fierce- like a mother, I suppose,"_


	3. Anna

Thanks hemillsie, AileyReader, kyatariina, hamithehamister, l2adiol2obot, and supreme dramon for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks winchestergirl1998 for reviewing chapter one!

My thoughts on this chapter: Anna… I have never liked Anna but I thought the series cut her spotlight time a little short. To me, she comes off as motherly but she is definitely conniving.

* * *

_The Road So Far…_

"_He's been saying your name in his sleep," Sam said._

"_I have visited him in his dreams," Castiel nodded._

"_Anna is very beautiful. You would get along with her very well. She takes care of those weaker than her. She is compassionate but fierce- like a mother, I suppose,"_

"_What does saying 'yes' to Michael mean?" Dean asked hesitantly._

"_It allows him to inhabit your body. He will be able to fight Lucifer-"_

_Chapter III:  
Anna_

* * *

"That's impossible," Uriel said but he sounded unsure, as if he didn't believe it.

"Dean, why don't you come here?" Anna asked, smiling at him warmly. Dean could see what Castiel meant. It off put him to know that someone more powerful than Castiel was with him in the room. Her beauty off put him- it was ethereal. Castiel hadn't been lying when he had told him about her.

"Leave the boy alone, Anna," Uriel snapped. "Leave us be." Uriel's voice changed, having a hypnotic quality to it that matched Anna's. Anna frowned when she realized she couldn't win Dean over to her side by using her compelling voice, as Uriel was matching her beat for beat.

"I don't think I will, Uriel," Anna said, her voice losing its compelling, hypnotic element and Dean was thrown from the compulsion. He swallowed, realizing he was in some deep shit and he had no idea where to go.

But he sure as hell wasn't calling Castiel.

"Leave him alone, Anna. Haven't you done enough?" Uriel asked and Dean felt there was something unspoken at the end of that sentence but he didn't pursue it. Having chick flick moments and performing them was Sammy's deal. Besides, he had more pressing things to worry about.

"Come off of it, Uriel. Where's your sense of humor? You should appreciate the irony of my fall. Besides, it's not like he's yours," Anna said. Uriel frowned, casting a look at Dean. Dean had the feeling he was a part of some pretty big picture and he wasn't being told what that was.

He really didn't like being left in the dark. Being left in the dark got you killed. Dean was a very big advocate of staying alive, if not for himself, then for Sammy, and Bobby, and Cass- and where had that come from?

Since when did Castiel enter his thoughts? This was not good… his dreams were not supposed to leak out into his real life. They were dreams. They were supposed to stay in his head, damn it!

"Dean, come here," Uriel ordered.

"Uriel, stop bossing the boy around," Anna rolled her eyes. "Dean, let me explain things to you."

"I-"

"He is going to hold things back from you. Don't you want answers?" Anna asked. Dean swallowed and looked between Anna and Uriel. He walked over to Anna.

"Sorry, Chuckles," he said, taking Anna's hand when she offered it to him and then they disappeared. Uriel growled, his mouth creeping into a cruel smile as his hands tightened into fists.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel appeared next to him and Uriel was shaking out of anger. He calmed down when he saw Castiel's disheveled appearance. His hair was more messed up then when he had taken the vessel. His trench coat was hanging off his shoulders and his shirt was rumpled and pulled half way out of his pants.

"I am sorry brother. He went with Anna," Uriel said. Castiel stared at Uriel, not believing what he was hearing.

"Anna?" Castiel demanded. "Anna _fell_!"

"Apparently she regained her powers when we came to Earth. Imagine that, we come to the one place she and Michael and Lucifer's vessels are," Uriel sneered.

"You knew? About Dean being Michael vessel?" Castiel asked.

"I was made aware when… you took him as yours," Uriel said, his distaste for Dean obvious. "I was ordered to keep quiet and see if this went to our advantage or not." He let the words sink into Castiel, being able to feel his anger radiating out of him.

"You didn't fight?" Castiel asked.

"Fight?" Uriel scoffed. "For a mud monkey?"

"No, Uriel. Fight for me. Fight for my claimed, my soul mate," Castiel spat. "You didn't fight for me!" Uriel took a hesitant step back away from Castiel's anger.

"Castiel, he _went_ with Anna. She didn't _take_ him in so many words," Uriel said.

"He went… willingly?" Castiel swallowed, his anger at Uriel depleting. "Why would he do that?"

Fear blossomed in Castiel, replacing the anger. What was Dean thinking? Why would he willingly go with someone else of Castiel's kind when he was barely willing to let him into his dreams?

"We should start looking for him, Castiel," Uriel said.

"Hey, Dean- Castiel?" Sam frowned. "Where's Dean?"

"KIA," Uriel said.

"Okay, wait, what?" Sam shouted.

"Kidnapped in action," Uriel said.

"If by action, you mean nonexistent action, then you are correct," Castiel glared at Uriel.

"Well, we gotta save him!" Sam said. "What? Aren't you going to do something?"

"He went willingly. I cannot take him back by force," Castiel said.

"What the hell kind of logic is that?" Sam demanded. "You brought my brother into this mess now get him out!"

"Sam-"

"Isn't he your soul mate?" Sam demanded. "Save his ass from wherever the hell he is! Who kidnapped him?"

"Her name is Anna. She… was our superior before she… fell," Castiel said, glancing at Uriel.

"Fell from power?" Sam asked.

"You could see it like that," Castiel said.

"Why can't you intervene?" Sam demanded. "He's your soul mate or whatever crap you keep spouting!"

"I cannot take away his free will," Castiel said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm his brother," Sam said. "And I say screw his free will. You take me wherever he is and _I_ will drag his ass back home." Castiel and Uriel exchanged glances before Uriel chuckled.

"You heard the mud monkey," Uriel said, tone border lining sarcastic. "Drag his ass back home."

* * *

"So you're Cas', uh, sister?" Dean asked. "Brother? He really didn't make out specifics." Anna glanced at him, amused with a smile on her face. She had taken them to a field and in the middle, there was a giant oak tree. Dean couldn't help but notice the decay around it. The water was stagnant and even the tree looked like it was dying. The grass around was beginning to die off.

"I'm female, in this body at least," she said. "We- _they_, don't really differentiate between genders. There's no need."

"So who are they?" Dean asked.

Anna looked around them and again, Dean's attention was drawn towards the wilting plant life. He wasn't a tree hugger and he didn't even recycle but you would have to be _blind_ to not notice the decay surrounding the meadow. Anna looked longingly at the oak tree and Dean frowned, trying to see what she was seeing.

"First, Dean, answer me something. I'll answer your question in due time but I need an answer. Why did you come with me?" Anna asked.

"Cas said I'd like you," Dean shrugged. He could understand Castiel's logic. He just didn't understand Castiel's clipped tone when he had talked about Anna. He had sounded like he wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe he had thought she was dead? Then again, he hadn't really talked much about Anna, keeping it simple and sweet before moving on.

"Castiel said that?" she sounded surprised. "That doesn't sound like him…"

"He made it sound like you were dead," Dean shrugged and Anna laughed a pleasant ringing sound.

"That's Cas for you," she said. "You have to keep an open mind, Dean. I'm going to tell you about them- what I once was. You have to keep an open mind. You're not going to want to believe me but I'm going to tell you the truth."

"Okay, so what is the truth?" Dean asked.

"All in due time, Dean," Anna said. "But now, you need to rest. Castiel will be calling for you soon. When he calls, you're going to want him- you're going to want him badly because there will be a hypnotic note to his voice. You heard it earlier, Uriel and I both used it earlier."

"Go to sleep? How old am I, six?" Dean scoffed.

"Goodnight, Dean," Anna said firmly with a smile as she placed two fingers to his forehead. He found his eyes feeling heavy and he eventually succumbed to the impulse to sleep. He fell backwards onto a soft surface.

* * *

"Castiel?" Uriel asked, seeing his partner look up sharply behind him. "Is something the matter?"

"Dean is asleep," Castiel said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"The mark connects us. Uriel, watch over Sam," Castiel ordered.

"Wait, what're you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I am going to enter his dream," Castiel answered. "I will bring him back if I'm able." He stood up and walked towards the direction he had been looking, disappearing after taking several steps. Sam looked at Uriel to see what the other alien was doing. He looked away quickly when the alien looked at him with a glare.

* * *

_Castiel was walking, looking at different people's dreams as he searched for Dean's. He walked by, uninterested as he looked into the dreams. Normally, he'd take his time and enjoy the gifts humans had been bestowed that he had never witnessed before. But this time was different._

_This time, Dean was gone. Dean wasn't waiting for him in his dreams. He wasn't safe in Bobby's home, where he should be. He was with Anna. The Anna whom he hadn't seen since she had fallen. The Anna whom he had once trusted with everything. The Anna who had eventually betrayed him. _

_He found Dean's dream and reached for it, grabbing on tightly and practically throwing himself inside the dream. He found Dean eating in an empty diner- one of Dean's more common dreams. His heart thudded harder in his vessel's chest. _

_He grabbed Dean's arm and hoisted him up, turning him around. Dean was surprised and tried to punch Castiel but Castiel grabbed the fist, pinning it to Dean's side. He slammed Dean into the counter, examining him closely._

"_What the hell, Cass?" Dean demanded. Castiel didn't answer, instead bringing Dean closer to him, kissing him furiously. Dean moaned but tried to resist. Castiel didn't relent, continuing on kissing Dean until Dean kissed back, grabbing tightly onto him._

"_Are you hurt?" Castiel asked, parting despite the protesting noise escaping Dean's throat._

"_No, I'm fine," Dean said. "Who the hell would hurt me?"_

"_Anna is much more powerful than she looks. She is- _was_ my superior," Castiel said. "You saw what I can do now imagine someone more powerful than me." Dean swallowed and tried to push away but Castiel held tight._

"_Dean, tell me where you are," Castiel insisted. "Sam and Bobby are worried about you. Come back to them. Come back to _me_." _

_He shouldn't be begging but he couldn't help it. He thought he would be able to control his side of the wild emotions that came with the mating ritual. The emotions were leaking out and were beginning to get out of control. They were beginning to drive him insane. He was beginning to feel things he shouldn't be feeling._

_But he could deal with the feelings later. Right now all he wanted was for Dean to be back at Bobby's, safe, _away_ from Anna, and _withhim_. _

"_Stop that!" Dean ordered, pushing Castiel away. _

"_Stop what, Dean?" Castiel frowned._

"_You're doing that- that alien mojo!" Dean growled. "The hypnotic stuff!" Castiel looked confused. "Anna said you'd do that! Did you fuck with my mind to? Use that hypnotic note to get me to kiss you and-"_

"_Dean-"_

"_No! I don't want to hear it!" Dean growled. "Get out of my dream!"_

"_Dean, no!" Castiel protested. He found himself being ripped out of Dean's dream as Dean broke the sleep Anna had bestowed on him and woke up._

"Dean, are you alright?" Anna asked. She was at Dean's side in an instant, frowning with worry. Dean leaned forward, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Dean-"

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped, jerking his arm away from her hand when she touched him, as if her touch burned him. She left him with one last worried look. Dean collapsed backwards on the bed, his hands covering his face. He let them fall to his sides with a groan.

"Damn it, Cass," he said.

Castiel was thrown out of Dean's dream and into Bobby's house, crashing through the roof and landing on the floor, creating a large hole.

"Cass!" Sam said. "Are you okay? Where's Dean?"

"He… he doesn't know where he is. He's stubbornly set about staying with Anna," Castiel said through gritted teeth, hands forming into fists and he hit the floor.

"Sounds like Dean. You okay?" Sam asked again.

"I'm fine," Castiel snapped, standing up.

"Why were you gone so shortly?" Uriel asked.

"He threw me out of his dream," Castiel snapped.

"You got thrown out of a dream by a mud monkey?" Uriel asked.

"No one asked for your opinion, Uriel," Castiel snapped. Bobby stormed into the room, glaring at everyone and then his jaw dropped when he saw the damage done to his roof and floor.

"What the hell happened in here? A bomb go off?" Bobby demanded.

"Cass fell through the roof," Sam said.

"Idjits," Bobby grunted. "Why isn't Dean back yet?"

"He is stubborn about staying with Anna," Castiel said, looking away from everyone.

"So? Tell him to get his head out of his ass," Bobby snapped. "And fix my house, damned aliens."

* * *

"Hungry?" Anna asked when Dean came out of the room.

"Starving. Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"A motel," Anna said simply.

"Okay, that's not suggestive or anything," Dean said. Anna smirked and snapped, a bag appearing on the table. "What's that?"

"Breakfast is served," Anna said.

"Dude, is that a cheeseburger?" Dean asked.

"With bacon," Anna said.

"That is so awesome," Dean said, sitting down to eat the burger.

"Isn't it? There's an actual perk to being having the powers I once had _and_ a human," Anna said. Dean paused, looking at the woman before him. As any man would, he took into notice that she was _smoking_ hot, and with the way she was looking at him, he knew she was thinking the same thing.

But he had other things to concentrate on. It's not that he was avoiding attempting to have sex with Anna, but he generally made it a point _not _to have sex with creatures he didn't know about. It was just asking for trouble.

'"_You mean we're going to have sex?" Dean shrieked._

"_I think we'd better go now," Sam muttered to Bobby, who eagerly left the room with him._

"_No, we are going to make love," Castiel said confidently._

"_I don't make love," Dean snapped. "That's something you tell chicks to get them into bed-"_

"_Believe what you will now but eventually we will make love," Castiel said, his eyes daring Dean to contradict him. Dean swallowed._

"_And what if we don't?" Dean demanded._

"_We will. It is a part of the ritual," Castiel said.'_

Dean shook his head, willing the memory to go away, trying not to remember how his pants had tightened or how his heart had sped up. He looked away from Anna and focused on the cheeseburger in front of him.

"Why don't you have the powers you once had anymore? Why'd you lose them?" Dean asked.

"Because I didn't want to follow the rules. I wanted to feel," Anna said. "What I was, what Castiel and Uriel _are_… they don't _feel_. They are soldiers to the letter. They are the reason the term soldiers was invented down here."

Dean frowned. How could they not feel? How could _Castiel _not feel? Had he just been talking to a really good actor since he met Castiel? What the hell had Castiel been doing with him? Why was Castiel acting like he had feelings if what Anna had said was true? But he pushed the thoughts out of his head.

"'Here,' huh?" Dean asked. "You want to tell me what the hell you aliens are?"

"Well, we're not aliens," Anna said, corner of her mouth lifting into a smile.

"Then what the hell _are_ you?" Dean demanded. "Cause I'm pretty tired of getting jerked around like a puppy on a leash! I'm not a goddamned puppy!" Anna let him rant, sitting calmly in the chair across from him even as he slammed his fist on the table.

"No, I was thinking more of a German shepherd," Anna said.

"Okay, if we're done discussing what kind of dog I'm _not_," Dean said pointedly, "Wanna tell me what the hell you aliens are if you're not aliens?"

"Sure. Need to take a little road trip though," Anna said.

"Road trip? You kidding me?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean, I'm not kidding you," Anna said. "Let's go."

"Can't you just, I dunno, zap us somewhere with your mojo?" Dean asked.

"I could but then any of my old friends would feel it in a second and be all over us. And then you wouldn't get to know what we are," Anna said.

"Any reason we need to go on a road trip for you to tell me what the aliens are?" Dean asked.

"Seeing is believing. What's the matter, Dean? Scared?" Anna asked, grabbing a jacket from the coat rack and dangling a pair of keys.

"Psh, no!" Dean sneered. "But I'm driving. And I'm not a German shepherd. I'm a Rottweiler."

Anna had given him directions, staying awake for most of the trip. She took over driving when it became a necessity for Dean to sleep. Castiel had taken to visiting him- or at least trying to- when Dean was sleeping. Dean had learned how to push him out of the dreams. He managed to push him out most of the time, when Castiel was either to compelling or Dean just wanted to see him too badly. He managed to escape Castiel until the next time he had to sleep. But when Dean woke up after kicking Castiel out of a dream, he felt lonely, discontent, and unsatisfied. Although, he'd never admit to feeling any of those feelings. One thing Dean would be willing to admit though, when stopping at places, it was a lot easier for him, for people to think that he and Anna were doing it rather than him and Sam.

Really, why couldn't Anna have been the one to mark him?

But the idea was dismissed instantly when he felt his skin crawl and he felt uncomfortable. The mark on his shoulder burned angrily and Dean was sure that if Castiel knew what he was thinking, he'd be pretty pissed off- if he didn't already know what he was thinking.

He was coming back from a bar, having only finished one beer, he wasn't drunk. God, how many beers did he drink a day? Enough for Sammy to be worried, he snorted._ "Sam and Bobby are worried about you."_ He shook his head and pushed any and all thoughts of Castiel out of his head and his room key into the lock.

He pushed the door open and saw Anna in the middle of the room, only wearing pants and a bra. She looked at him, surprised, as she slipped a shirt over herself. He cleared his throat nervously and closed the door behind him as she turned her back to him, finishing packing.

"Uh, sorry about that," Dean said.

"Sure you are," she said. "See anything you like?"

"Are you- are you propositioning me?" he asked in disbelief. Anna smiled coyly at him, walking up to him with an air of seduction and confidence that Dean was more than willing to appreciate. The girl knew what she was doing. She laced one hand around his neck and brought him down for a gentle kiss. He kissed her back, enjoying the way her feminine curves pressed into his body, enjoying that her hands were teasing as they went to his waist band and that she was kissing gently, and not hard and desperate like- like Castiel.

Dean pushed himself away from her, turning away from her and wiping his mouth off. Anna was surprised and took a step back on her own accord.

"Dean? What's the matter?"

"Another… Another time and place, I'd be all over you, you know… but I'm kind of spoken for," Dean said.

"'Kind of'?" Anna asked.

"It's complicated," Dean said.

"Complicated, huh?" Anna asked. "You tell that to all the girls?"

"I guess so," Dean said, thinking of Jo Harvelle, whom he had turned down because he was still getting over his dad's death- or rather, not dealing with his death.

* * *

"_Am I gonna see you again?" Jo asked._

"_Do you want to?" Dean asked._

"_I wouldn't hate it," Jo answered. _

"_Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh, these days... I don't know," Dean said, looking down at the glass in his hands and then back at Jo._

"_Wrong place, wrong time?" Jo asked._

"_Yeah," Dean said._

"_It's okay, I get it," Jo said._

* * *

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Anna asked.

"It's, uh, not a girl," Dean said. "Hell, I don't even think it's a guy…" Anna stared at him.

"It's… one of my people? Who?" Anna asked.

"That's not really- hey!" Dean said when she pulled his jacket down and pulled his shirt sleeve up. She put her hand over the mark and Dean shouted out in pain, trying to pull away. Anna tightened her already painful grip on the burning mark and Dean's knees buckled. Realization passed over her and she released Dean. Dean fell to the floor, his hand instantly going to Castiel's mark.

"The hell was that for?" Dean demanded.

"You… you're Castiel's," Anna said. "_Castiel_ marked you."

"I said it's complicated," Dean snapped. "And what the hell was that for?" Anna didn't answer him; she walked towards the door instead.

"Let's go. It's time you know what we are," Anna said, holding her hand out. "Give me the keys." And for once, Dean didn't argue about being the driver even though there was no hypnotic suggestion in her voice. It was a plain, authoritative, rejected sound.

The car drive commenced in silence. Anna wasn't talking and when Dean had tried to make conversation, she had shot him down. There were some things about women that Dean would never understand and if- that was a big _if_- Castiel got his way, he wouldn't miss.

She pulled off the road onto a large patch of dry dirt, slamming the car door. Dean followed her out, looking at where they were, trying to get some clue because he had no idea.

"Do you believe in God, Dean?" Anna asked. He was surprised to hear her talk. He hadn't been expecting her to say anything, although, considering that they were where she wanted to be, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"No. Why? Why are you, an angel?" Dean snorted. Anna looked at him, a serious look on her face and the smile from Dean's face vanished, even though she had been wearing a similar expression for awhile now. She walked forward and he watched her intensely and nerves began to bubble in his chest. She touched the tree trunk and closed her eyes, a soft blue light flowing out of her. The light began getting more intense and Dean was forced to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"Open your eyes," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Dean cautiously removed his arm away from his eyes and opened them slowly.

The once desolate, decaying meadow was neither desolating nor decaying anymore. The water was no longer stagnant. Life began to flourish back into the meadow. The oak tree was beautiful, standing tall in all its splendor.

All because of Anna.

"Well?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"Oh fuck no, you're not an angel," Dean said, taking a step backwards.

"You said you'd keep an open mind," Anna said.

"No- I mean, come on! That's crazy!" Dean snarled.

"Demons exist. Why can't angels?" Anna asked.

"Because- because they can't! There're no such things as angels and there's no such thing as God!" Dean protested. "And if angels did exist, why would they-_you_ want to be human?"

"Being an angel, it means no feelings, complete faith, complete obedience… and you humans, you have chocolate cake… and sex," Anna said, mouth twitching upwards in a smile. "When they first came, you called them aliens. When you met them, you called them aliens. Before they came, aliens didn't exist," Anna said.

"That stuff belongs in a psych ward!" Dean said, determined on somehow proving Anna wrong. Anna held his gaze, surprising him because of her next sentence.

"I was in one, a psych ward. They were getting closer to Earth and-"

"And you began regaining your memories which your parents thought were hallucinations, signs you were crazy. If only they knew what their daughter really was,"

"Zachariah," Anna said.

"Hello, Anna," the newcomer- Zachariah- smiled pleasantly. "Revealed quite a bit about us, haven't you?"


	4. Zachariah

My thoughts on this chapter: In my opinion, Zachariah is an arrogant son of a bitch (and a son of a bitch in general- I'm not saying anything bad about his dad!) but he is such an interesting character to write so I hope I've done him justice.

Thanks Daku Mauji, TABBICAT12, AileyReader, kyatariina, supreme dramon, watergoddesskasey, and hamithehamister for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

_The Road So Far…_

"_Isn't he your soul mate?" Sam demanded. "Save his ass from wherever the hell he is! Who kidnapped him?"_

"_Her name is Anna. She… was our superior before she… fell," Castiel said, glancing at Uriel._

"_Dean, tell me where you are," Castiel insisted. "Sam and Bobby are worried about you. Come back to them. Come back to _me_." _

"_Zachariah," Anna said._

"_Hello, Anna," the newcomer- Zachariah- smiled pleasantly. "Revealed quite a bit about us, haven't you?"_

_Chapter IV:  
Zachariah_

* * *

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Anna asked with a frown, moving in front of Dean. Dean frowned at Anna's action. Gender aside, he was used to being the protector, not the protected. Although the fact that Anna was a girl did nothing to help his ego.

The older man in a suit continued on smiling and it was beginning to piss Dean off. How much could one smile? Apparently, Zach could smile forever and there were no signs of it wavering anytime soon.

Really, no one should be that happy- especially that fake, condescending, happy.

"Now really, Anna. You used your powers for the first time in how many hundreds of hundreds of years?" Zachariah asked. "It's actually a wonder I didn't find you sooner, with you teleporting all over the world. But you're good, oh yes, you're good, I'll give you that. Now, how about you hand over Michael's vessel and we'll leave you in peace?" Anna looked at Dean, startled, her eyes widening.

"You're… Michael's _true_ vessel?" she asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Zachariah asked, tsking, "Anna, I think you're losing your touch."

"Castiel marked him. I saw the mark," Anna said. "He _told_ me it was Castiel's."

"Yes, yes you did," Zachariah said, looking at Dean as if he were a specimen in a microscope. "Tried to take a bite out of him, too, didn't you?" Anna didn't answer and so Dean took his chance to get his two cents in.

"Who the fucking hell is Michael?" Dean asked.

"Michael, since Anna already spilled the beans, is an archangel," Zachariah said. "Basically, you need to say yes and he inhabits your meat suit for a little bit, fights with Lucifer, wins, and saves the world."

"And if he loses?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, don't be such a pessimist! If he loses, humans are all going to die anyways. At least this way, you can say you did something, am I right? Well, of course I am!" Zachariah said.

"Do you trust him?" Dean asked Anna. Anna hesitated, looking between Zachariah and Dean.

"I think you should say yes," Anna said.

Dean blinked, looking between Anna and Zachariah. It wasn't a matter of whether Anna trusted Zachariah or not. It was a matter of the stopping the goddamned apocalypse. Houston, we have a problem in the form of an apocalypse.

"And did anyone tell you that if Michael takes you as a vessel, your brain will be a pile of goo?" a new voice asked and Dean felt his blood run cold. He spun around and in that few seconds it took him to spin around, Zachariah were in between Dean and the demon.

Azazel. Dean swallowed. He hadn't seen Azazel since Castiel did his freaky-_angel?_- mojo and made him go away. He was the reason Castiel had marked him. He was sent away by Castiel- he had almost killed Dean. And now Castiel wasn't here.

Dean swallowed, taking a step backwards. Azazel's eyes shifted towards him and Dean wasn't sure if they had ever left him. He didn't want to be anywhere near Azazel. He wished Castiel had killed him when he had the chance-

'"_The only reason I'm letting you live is so that you pass on my message," Castiel said.'_

He- he wanted to be anywhere but here. He wanted to be asleep. He wanted to be with Castiel. He wanted Castiel _here_.

'Tell me where you are,' Castiel's voice floated through his head, spreading warmth through Dean.

'Dude, what the hell are you doing in my head?'

'Dean,' Castiel said, annoyed. Dean could guess what Castiel would have said if there was more time. '_That_ is what you worry about when you are in the midst of danger?' He could hear the disapproval from however many miles away from Castiel he was.

'In a field. There's a tree. A really big tree-'

'Dean, did one of my kind use their powers?' Castiel interrupted.

'Yeah-' Dean blinked and there was a bright flash of light that forced him to cover his eyes. When he uncovered them again, Castiel was in front of him, standing tall. His back was to Dean. Dean wanted to reach forward and touch Castiel but he held himself in check. He was _not_ a girl and he was _definitely_ not a damsel in distress.

'You and I will talk later,' Castiel said, sending a glare over his shoulder. Dean couldn't bring himself to care that Castiel was treating him like a child at the moment. Plus, it didn't seem like a good idea to let everyone present know he knew that Castiel was stronger than him or that he wanted to be protected- not that he was incapable of protecting himself.

'Is… Azazel lying?' Dean asked. 'Are Anna and Zachariah lying?' Castiel paused.

'What did they say to you?' he asked.

'That I'm some dude's true vessel and if I let him take over my meat suit, my brain's going to turn out how meat does after it goes through a grinder,' Dean said. Castiel paused, mulling over Dean's words in his head. Dean was pretty sure that the angel(?) was confused by his words more than anything else.

'We'll talk more later,' Castiel said. Dean frowned for two reasons. The first reason was because Castiel wasn't answering him _now_ and Dean had never been a patient person. Dean wanted answers but now, with Azazel so close, wasn't the time to push for answers and even his impatient self knew that. The second reason was because there was going to _be_ a later. Dean didn't like how he was anticipating the later- _happily_.

But after he had almost died last time because of Azazel, Dean found that it was okay to be happy that there was going to be a later. Because later meant living.

'Cass?'

'Yes, Dean?'

'Are you an angel?' And the sad thing about that line was that it wasn't even a pickup line. It wasn't even said like it was a pickup line- and it was supposed to be a pickup line! But that was only surfacing in Dean's mind because he didn't really want to know, didn't want to face it, didn't-

'Yes, Dean. I am an angel of the Lord,'

-want to show his sinning self in front of an angel.

"Castiel, you've finally decided to join the party, I see," Zachariah said. Castiel didn't answer. Instead, he frowned at Anna. Dean had moved to the side a bit so that he could see everyone on the field instead of everyone being blocked. It wasn't the smartest move since everyone present could kill him quickly but he wanted to see what the hell everyone was thinking.

And Castiel didn't look happy- not that he had when he had arrived but now he looked downright furious. Dean could feel the emotion that wasn't his spilling out of Castiel's body and he was beginning to feel some of it himself.

Anna had to have been lying to him. '_"What I was, what Castiel and Uriel are… they don't feel.'_ Castiel was definitely feeling something now and hell, Dean was feeling it too. The thought didn't really do much for Dean right now, seeing as Azazel was smirking and that could never be a good thing. Zachariah was looking on with a smug expression and Anna looked apprehensive. Dean couldn't help feel that he was being left out of something big. He didn't like the way that Castiel was concentrating on Anna instead of Azazel. Did he really expect Zachariah to protect him from Azazel?

"How dare you?" Castiel growled. "You told him to say yes! You didn't even explain to him!" Anna avoided Castiel's eyes and Zachariah remained smiling, not looking concerned at all. Azazel was grinning, like he was a part of some big joke.

"Of course we explained Castiel. Michael will- what would your human say?- 'wear him to the prom' and they'll stop the apocalypse. Everyone wins. Michael and Lucifer fight, the apocalypse is over, and the Earth lives," Zachariah shrugged. "It's as simple as that."

"And it took a demon to inform him how his brain will turn out in the end, not being able to function," Azazel smirked.

"No one asked for your input, demon abomination," Castiel snarled. "But why did it take _a_ _demon_ to tell Dean the risks?" He turned to Anna then, his blue eyes blazing. "And you- _you touched him_!"

"I didn't know! Castiel, I swear I didn't!" Anna said, taking a step backwards.

"And you didn't bother to question why he was with Uriel?" Castiel demanded. "You didn't bother to wonder why he was under my protection? Why he bears my _mark_?" Dean swallowed. Castiel wasn't saying much- he was saying more than he usually did- but even though he wasn't having a monologue, he was still getting his point across.

Castiel, angel of the Lord, was furious.

"The rumors were right- you are different from your kind," Azazel chuckled. "But you're growing weak, aren't you? The bond with your human hasn't been sealed and its taking oh-so-much of your Grace to keep you two linked. But you're still stronger than the little slut angel who-" Dean didn't see any of the angels move but Zachariah had pinned Azazel to the tree.

"You're more trouble than you're worth," Zachariah smirked.

"Now, Mr. Angel, you didn't really think I came without backup, did you?" Azazel smirked. The smirk was wiped off of Zachariah's face when two demons plowed into him, taking him off of Azazel.

"Get Dean out of here," Anna ordered.

"You are no longer my superior," Castiel snapped.

"No, but if you don't then I will," Anna snapped back. Castiel took one last glance between her and Dean and he pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead and when Dean blinked, they reappeared in a- well, Dean didn't really know where they were.

"Where are we?" Dean demanded.

"New Zealand," Castiel said.

"New _what_?" Dean demanded.

"Dean," Castiel sighed, exasperated, reminding Dean that New Zealand was not the issue.

"Of all the places you take us too, Cass, you take us to New Zealand? I'm sorry, but why New Zealand?" Dean demanded. Castiel threw his hands up, the exasperation clearly showing through.

"Would you rather I chance bringing the fight back to Bobby and Sam?" he asked. Dean frowned. He couldn't argue with that, but really- why New Zealand? Although a look at Castiel told Dean he should keep that thought to himself.

"We should keep moving," Castiel glanced up at the sky. "The use of my powers will not have gone unnoticed. We want to be gone before someone decides to track us." He held his hand out to Dean and Dean looked at it, wanting to touch it but wanting to keep his distance. His pride won that fight.

"Dude, I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need you to hold my hand," Dean snapped, pushing past Castiel. Castiel watched Dean push past him with a solemn expression. "You coming or what?" Castiel waited a moment longer until Dean was getting to far ahead for his liking and he followed Dean into the forest.

Dean wasn't a happy camper. It wasn't that he didn't like the forest- his dad had practically raised him and Sam in the forest during the summer when Sam didn't have to be in school and Dean had dropped out of high school. The forest was like a second home to Dean.

What he didn't like, was the fact that Castiel was getting on his last nerve. It was quiet, except for the animals in the forest- which was good, it meant there were no supernatural creatures and Dean really didn't feel like dealing with a supernatural creature because he had no weapons- and Castiel wasn't offering any topics for conversation. Once in awhile, he would lay his hand on Dean's shoulder and point in a different direction. Dean would follow obediently or be the one to head in that direction first.

Dean wanted the silence to be broken but he didn't want to be the one to break it. Breaking the silence would mean that he wanted to talk to Castiel. He didn't. He wanted Castiel to talk so that there was no more silence. Talking to Castiel would mean accepting Castiel more than he already had. Dean did not want to do that and pride won out. Again.

At least, it did, until Dean found himself so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't noticed the root in front of him and he tripped. He expected to hit the ground but a pair of strong arms caught him. Dean frowned up at Castiel who was watching him attentively but he didn't look like he was waiting for a thank you- which was good, because Dean wasn't giving him one.

Dean jerked out of Castiel's arms, all earlier thoughts of wanting to touch Castiel out of his head as he walked away from him. Right now, he just wanted to get as far away from Castiel as possible. He didn't want to be marked. He didn't want to be Castiel's. He didn't want to be in a situation that dealt with the apocalypse.

He didn't want any of it.

"Dean. We should talk," Castiel said.

"So talk," Dean snapped. He took another step and found Castiel in front of him, hands reaching out to grip him around the waist when he took a step back only to stumble on another root. He tried to step out of Castiel's grip but Castiel refused to let him go so he tried removing Castiel's hands on his waist with his own, to no avail. He even tried pushing against Castiel's chest but Castiel took it all in good stride.

"I have let you sulk long enough, Dean. Now we talk," Castiel said.

"Fine. Let's talk. You say you're an angel- because I don't believe it for a second, what are you doing on Earth?" Dean demanded.

"We are here to find Michael's true vessel so he can inhabit him and stop the apocalypse," Castiel answered. Dean didn't like the way Castiel sounded- he sounded like a soldier, and not in a good way either. He sounded as if he'd do anything a superior told him to because he was trained like that.

"Why the fuck am I his prom dress?" Dean demanded.

"It was decided long before you were ever born. It is your destiny-"

"Fuck destiny! Fuck everything!" Dean growled. "Fuck you and your goddamned-" Dean felt the pressure on his wrists increase and his knees almost buckled in pain.

"Do not use my father's name in vain," Castiel growled. "I understand you are scared and confused Dean, but what right do you have to be angry at _me_?"

"You dragged me into this whole mess," Dean snapped.

"Did I? I did not choose you to be Michael's vessel. I did not tell the Cupids to bring your mother and father together so you and your brother would be born. You take your anger out on me but who is it that should be rightfully angry?" Castiel demanded. "You reject me even though you want me; even though it makes me weaker the longer it takes for us to join. You reject me out of nothing more than your stubborn pride. You were the one who left with Anna. You are the one who is to become Michael's vessel and you're _mine_! You were the one who let Anna kiss you and touch you in ways that only I should! Now tell me Dean, who is it that should be angry?"

"Well if Michael's going to wear me to the prom, does that make you his date or mine?" Dean shouted, backing up enough to punch Castiel. Castiel's head moved to the side but it didn't show any sign of bruising and Castiel didn't show any sign of being hurt. But he seemed to get the message and he let him go.

Dean began to wish Castiel hadn't let him go because it was hard to be mad at Castiel now. It was hard to be mad when he wasn't being trapped by someone stronger than him. It was hard to be mad at someone who was truthfully answering his questions even if he didn't like the answer. It was hard to be mad at someone who was telling him who and why should be rightfully angry- especially if he had good points, which, Dean loathed to admit, he did. It was hard to be mad at someone whose arms he just wanted to throw himself into.

It wasn't, however, hard to be someone you wanted to fuck. That was easy. It was where the term 'angry sex' came from, after all. And Dean didn't want to have sex with Castiel and so it was easy to be mad at that. So Dean began focusing on that.

Only he didn't get to focus on that long because every thought flew out of his head when Castiel shoved him against a tree, pressing _their_ mouths together desperately. All he could do was respond physically. He couldn't even remember what he and Castiel had been arguing about until Castiel allowed him to breath for a split second. After that split second was over, Castiel kissed him like there was no tomorrow again and again and Dean couldn't remember anything all over again.

He moaned when Castiel's erection grinded against his own and moved his hips to get more friction. He heard Castiel moan and that drove Dean into an even crazier frenzy, desperate to feel Castiel. He began attempting to shove off Castiel's trench coat and trying to get Castiel's dress shirt out of his pants all at once and-

"Dean," Castiel moaned, lips attaching to Dean's neck. Dean moaned and rutted helplessly against Castiel. "I'm _yours_. Only yours." Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes and he attached his lips to Castiel's, kissing him furiously.

This- whatever he was doing, with whom he was doing it with- _this_ was _his_. What he was doing didn't belong to Michael or Anna or anyone else. This was his. Castiel was his. Michael and Castiel didn't belong to each other and Castiel was his.

"This is what you do in your spare time, Castiel?" Too soon, Castiel's lips were off of his and he found his front pressed to Castiel's back. It did nothing to help his erection.

"He is my mate, Zachariah," Castiel growled. "What he and I do is none of your business."

"Actually, Castiel, it is. Especially when it has to do with you denying Michael the right to his vessel," Zachariah said. "He's not very happy with you, you know." Castiel glared at Zachariah.

"Was there something you wanted, Zachariah, or are you just here to interrupt us?" Castiel asked. "And how did you find us?"

"Your grace is leaking out, Castiel. It's not hard to find you," Zachariah said. "You should really encourage your… human whore to say yes-"

"Dean. Is not a whore," Castiel gritted. "Now I suggest you take your leave."

"Yeah, I'm getting blue balls over here!" Dean snapped.

"Very well. I'll leave you to your… sin," Zachariah sneered before disappearing. Castiel turned towards Dean, framing his face with his hands.

"That… was very foolish of you," Castiel chastised.

"Why? Cause I let him know we're going to sin?" Dean smirked.

"Because you drew his attention towards you," Castiel corrected. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Blow me, Cass," Dean said. Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure whether or not I want you to tell me that you know what that means. Cass…?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you… want me, you know, to say yes?" Dean asked. Castiel's eyes hardened and he answered in a voice that sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

"We came to Earth to find Michael's vessel," Castiel said.

"That's not an answer," Dean frowned.

Castiel gave him a small smile glancing at the sky, "I should take you home."

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Dean asked. "Cass?" Castiel frowned and looked up at the sky, eyes squinting as the sun shined in his eyes. He didn't answer Dean, instead holding his hand out for Dean to take. Dean gave Castiel a look, one that clearly stated that he wasn't going to take Castiel's hand like he was his prom date. Realizing Dean wasn't going to be giving his hand any time soon, he raised to fingers to Dean's forehead.

Dean blinked and found himself in Bobby's home with Sam, Bobby, an angel, his problems, denying his destiny, the possible impending fight between Michael and Lucifer, and-

"Is that a hole in the wall?" Dean asked.

And as Sam groaned, Castiel avoided everyone's eyes, and Bobby went into a rage about Castiel falling through the ceiling, Dean decided that all the crap about the angels, his problems, his so called destiny, the impending fight between Michael and Lucifer that could start or stop the apocalypse, and the explanations could wait a day.

* * *

"You understand what you need to do, Gabriel," Michael said.

"Yeah, yeah, bro," the man addressed as Gabriel smirked, chewing on a candy bar. "I got it down." Michael stared down at his brother with a frown.

"Earth has changed you, brother," Michael said. "You always were a hellion but…" Gabriel smirked at the distaste Michael eyed his vessel with. Out of the few things he had missed about home, watching Michael actually form facial expressions other than patient understanding was definitely one of them.

"My vessel for the past hundred something years… or maybe thousand. I lost count somewhere down the line," Gabriel said. "Loki's my vessel, Norse god, you know? Had to go big, had everyone else believing it too. I'm a pretty convincing trickster, demigod, whatever the humans are calling me. Hey, did you know you're an uncle?" He couldn't hide the delighted snicker that escaped when he saw Michael's face, no doubt wondering whether his status as an uncle was because Gabriel had taken Loki as a father after he donated his seed or because Gabriel had donated Loki's seed while inhabiting that body.

He took his leave then, because, in Gabriel's opinion, knowing when to leave was just as important as knowing when to arrive- sometimes even more important.


	5. Gabriel

Thanks kyatariina, Mystique Aqua, l2adiol2obot, hamithehamister, supreme dramon, Fallen4Cas, watergoddesskasey, SuperNaturalGurl32, winchestergirl1998, and akuma-river for reviewing the last chapter!

And akuma-river: I would have responded in a private message... but I forgot, I was pretty busy, sorry! And plus, you had some questions other people might be wondering.

No, Lucifer hasn't risen yet. Azazel is still alive because... well, I can't reveal that yet! Dean did not go to hell in this AU. Alistair is currently MIA. Adam... uh, probably not going to show up. The showdown... I can't tell you how that goes down either! That's telling! It doesn't really matter if Dean is bottom or top for the ritual. It just matters that Dean and Castiel give themselves to each other. I don't remember Michael promising not to leave Dean brain dead... But I have a bad memory... Does anyone else know?

Sorry I can't be more revealing, akuma-river!

My thoughts about this chapter: Whenever I start a story that starts off with Dean and Castiel as the main pairing and then involves Gabriel, the rating goes up. Also, writing about Gabriel is easy. He just makes the story unfold.

Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner! It would have been but you all know the type 2 error. So I looked it up and asked people, apparently, click on the thing and you'll get the type 2 error. On the URL bar, change "properties" to "content" and voila!

**Warnings: Slight spoilers for Supernatural 5.08 Changing Channels. The next chapter will have major spoilers.**

* * *

_The Road So Far… _

'_Yes, Dean. I am an angel of the Lord,'_

_Castiel snarled. "But why did it take a demon to tell Dean the risks?" He turned to Anna then, his blue eyes blazing. "And you- _you touched him_!"_

"_The rumors were right- you are different from your kind," Azazel chuckled. "But you're growing weak, aren't you?"_

"_You understand what you need to do, Gabriel," Michael said._

"_Yeah, yeah, bro," the man addressed as Gabriel smirked, chewing on a candy bar._

_Chapter V:  
Gabriel_

* * *

"No. Not happening," Dean said. "No."

"Dean, he has nowhere else to sleep," Sam groaned.

"He can sleep with you," Dean said.

"Dean, I can't sit next to him without you getting possessive. You really want me to sleep with him?" Sam asked doubtfully. Dean bristled instantly. He hadn't gotten possessive! He had simply pulled Castiel off the couch and took him outside to make out. He hadn't gotten possessive… just horny, or at least, that was what he tried to tell himself.

"You're not sleeping _with _him! Just… next to him!" That didn't really help Dean's position or make him feel better, but Dean wasn't going to be so hung up on that right now.

"He's your alien!"

"I do not require sleep," Castiel said, deciding to end the argument, wondering how Bobby simply ignored the brothers while they fought.

"Well, he's staying with you then," Sam said, hightailing it up to his room.

"Bitch!" Dean shouted after him.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted back.

"You haven't told him," Castiel stated when they were in Dean's room with the door closed. "You told him that I'm an angel but you haven't told him you're Michael's vessel." It had astounded him that arguing where Castiel was sleeping had been a longer part of the conversation then whether he was an angel or not. He watched Dean as he changed. Dean paused before he put on a different shirt.

"He doesn't need to know right now. It can wait a few more hours," Dean said. "He might as well get some sleep." Castiel "hmmed" and looked away dutifully as Dean changed boxers to sleep in. He waited until he heard the bed move when Dean sat on it to look again. He walked over to Dean, pressing a gentle kiss on Dean's lips.

"I will be back," Castiel said.

"What do you mean, you'll be back?" Dean demanded. "So Sam and I had that stupid fight for nothing?" An amused smile tugged at Castiel's lips.

"I have matters to attend to," Castiel said.

"When are you coming back?" Dean asked. "Not that I care or anything! I'm not going to miss you!"

"Of course, Dean," Castiel said. "You will be asleep by the time I'm back." Dean frowned, lying down on the bed. He caught the lapels of Castiel's trench coat and tugged down, bringing Castiel down so that his hands were on either side of his face, feat still off the bed. Dean tugged down again and Castiel obediently lowered himself slowly until Dean ceased his tugging, mere centimeters from his lips.

"You'll be here, when I wake up," Dean stated and it wasn't a question. Castiel kissed Dean again, sucking at Dean's bottom lip to make him moan before Dean decided to take control and slide his tongue into Castiel's mouth, beginning a battle for control.

Castiel pulled back reluctantly, despite the whine that Dean would never admit came out of his lips. They were both panting slightly. Castiel cupped Dean's face gently.

"We will continue this later," Castiel said.

"No, now," Dean growled persistently.

"Dean," Castiel chastised. Dean huffed and looked away. "I will be here when-" Castiel was cut off when Dean grabbed him and pulled him down into another kiss.

"Just hurry up," Dean grumbled and Castiel took that as his cue to leave after pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek.

* * *

He hadn't exactly been lying to Dean- he would be back before Dean woke up (because Dean fell asleep fast) and then he'd be there when Dean woke up. He didn't have "matters" to attend to, per say, but rather, "matter." He had felt a power surge earlier and it hadn't been any small thing either. It had only been there for maybe a split second but Castiel knew better than to at least not check it out. Better to be safe than sorry- and the owner of the power surge had felt familiar- Castiel just couldn't place it.

He walked around the perimeter of Bobby's house, letting his eyes run over every little nook and cranny. He paused at the roof, frowning at something but not seeing anything. He reappeared on the roof, moving quietly along it.

"Who's there?" he demanded. He wasn't too keen about losing the element of surprise but he couldn't pin the owner of the power down. At least this way, he might be able to draw them out.

"No, no, no, no! Mr. Trickster does not like pretty angel boys!" Castiel turned around to find the owner of the voice, the owner of the power surge, behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Gabriel.

"Brother-"

"Now, now," Gabriel smirked. "I'll bring you back, baby bro, don't worry." He snapped and Castiel found himself in a very different setting- one that definitely wasn't Bobby Singer's house. Gabriel blew on his fingers with a smirk and a soft, "boom," snapping them again so he reappeared in Dean Winchester's room.

Dean stirred slightly; no doubt it was because he didn't recognize Gabriel's power. Gabriel pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead, pushing him into a deeper sleep. He didn't want Dean waking up in the middle of his plan, after all.

He was about to walk out of the room before something made him stop and pause. He walked back over to Dean and lifted up his shirt sleeve, wanting to see the mark Castiel had left on Dean. It had been big news on the angel radio- Gabriel didn't know Castiel had had it in him to mark a _human_. He had thought, if anyone, it'd be that one angel who was always by his side- the one who was always asking if Castiel still had the stick up his ass every time he returned from a trip- Balthazar. That was his name.

"Ten minutes, Deano. Fifteen at the most," Gabriel said. He walked out and strolled around casually, like he owned the place. He glanced disinterestedly at the devil's traps that lingered in front of the doorways and walked right into the room where Sam Winchester was sleeping.

He didn't expect for his breath to be stolen away from him.

He had guessed Sam would be handsome- probably heartbreakingly so too. After seeing Dean, he knew that Sam would be good looking. He could probably imagine or even create better looking guys, he was after all, a trickster and an archangel. But after seeing Sam Winchester, he knew he wouldn't change anything about the sleeping Winchester.

"Alright, Sammy-boy, all I need you to do is say yes," Gabriel said, pressing his fingers against Sam's forehead. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in Sam's dream. Gabriel smirked when he saw Sam's dream- Sam on top of a brunette. Gabriel wouldn't mind having a threesome with that pair.

But when he saw the brunette under Sam move in a rush to get his pants and boxers off and saw Sam revealed in all his glory, he knew then that he'd much rather have Sam all to himself.

"Got quite the package, don't you Sammy?" Gabriel whistled. Sam was interrupted from the dream and, to Gabriel's pleasure, the woman under Sam disappeared. Sam wrestled for a blanket to cover himself up and as much as he didn't want him to, Gabriel allowed Sam that small amount of dignity.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded.

"I'm Gabriel, your brother n' law's brother," he smirked. Sam obviously wasn't sure whether or not to relax so Gabriel snapped and Sam was in clothes again.

"You're an alien?" Sam asked and Gabriel let out a bark of laughter.

"I can conjure up one but come on, Sammy, you're smarter than that," Gabriel said.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking around because they obviously weren't in Bobby's house anymore.

"Your head, Sammy-boy. Your dreams," Gabriel said, looking around with a smug expression on his face.

"It's Sam," he said shortly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. So Sasquatch didn't like being called Sammy. Huh. "Why are you here?" Gabriel pulled a candy bar out of his pocket and offered it to Sam who shook his head with a confused frown. Gabriel shrugged and opened it, taking a bite out of it himself.

"I want you to say yes," Gabriel said. Sam stared at him, mind clearly trying to figuring out if this was an innuendo or if it was something else but Sam was smart, he'd figure out what Gabriel really meant… because under what Gabriel really meant, he did want Sam.

And damn, his brother was going to try and inhabit him… ew.

"I want you and Dean to say yes to my brothers so they can wear you like prom dresses and we can get on with the show," Gabriel said. "So say yes, fill your role, let Michael and Lucifer take you as their vessels, start the apocalypse, Sammy and we can all go home happy." Sam still regarded him suspiciously.

"Saying yes brings on the apocalypse. Why would the _messenger of Heaven_ want the Apocalypse to start? Why would God want the apocalypse to start?" Sam demanded. Gabriel lost the easy going act then. Sam knew too much about religion and angels to try and charm his way around.

"Listen, you obviously know your Sunday school stories. You probably know how Lucifer and Michael have been fighting since, well, ever," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "But this is my family we're talking about here. I'm sick of them fighting. And guess who's the solution to my family problem?" Gabriel purposefully let his eyes roam over Sam's body, making him blush and look away. He wasn't like his brother- he wasn't used to be outright stared at, especially by an angel of the Lord. Deano on the other hand, was used to it.

"Just say yes, Sam," Gabriel said, his voice gaining a compelling hypnotic note. "Just say yes and I'll give you everything you've ever wanted." Sam's eyes glazed over and Gabriel smirked, knowing that Sam would be the easier Winchester to win over with the hypnotic compulsion. Dean had a history of self sacrificing. Sam would be easier to lure in. "Say yes and you can have anything you want."

"_Sam!" _there was banging on the door in the hotel room_. "Sam!"_

Gabriel turned towards the door that was in the dream, startled. He looked back towards Sam but luckily the younger Winchester hadn't noticed anything. He knew Dean wasn't in the dream but he was trying to wake Sam up. He didn't know exactly how Dean had woken up from his command to sleep but he had an idea. He must have underestimated the bond Dean and Castiel had. How, he didn't know because it obviously hadn't been completed but he didn't have much more time before Dean succeeded in waking his brother up.

"_The hell you shouting about, boy?" Bobby demanded. _Oops. Gabriel had forgotten to put him in a trance. He hadn't thought he'd be a problem. Then again, he hadn't thought Dean would wake up from his sleep enthrallment either.

"_Something's wrong," Dean snapped._

"_Dean-"_

"_He's not waking up, Bobby! Sam!" Dean shouted. "I _will_ pour water on your ass!"_

"Say yes, Sam. Anything you want," Gabriel whispered, walking over to Sam's sides to change tactics. He began kissing up Sam's neck and he didn't have to look to know that Sam's eyes had fluttered closed but he did anyways, wanting to see Sam's pleasure. He continued kissing up Sam's jaw line and finally pressing a kiss against Sam's lips-

"_**Sam!"**_ Water began filling up the hotel room and Sam's eyes opened, startled. He pushed Gabriel off of him and rushed to the door, despite Gabriel's protest. In vain, he tried grabbing for Sam, to keep him in the dream but looking back, he knew it was a stupid gesture. Once someone was in the process of waking up, there was no stopping them. Once Sam opened the door, there was a bright light and Gabriel didn't bother shielding his eyes but when he blinked, he was standing on the bedside opposite of Dean and Bobby.

"S'up Deano?" Gabriel smirked. "Haven't seen you since you were in high school."

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm hurt, you don't remember me," Gabriel pretended to sniffle, wiping away a fake tear. "Remember what I said, Sammy. And Dean, you might want to consider saying yes- I do have your angel." Dean paled before the anger showed on his features, his hand going for the gun tucked into his boxers and Gabriel took his cue to leave.

He had definitely underestimated the bond had been established between Castiel and Dean.

"You… you made me break my promise to him," Castiel choked. Gabriel paused, looking at Castiel. His youngest brother had gotten torn up from where Gabriel had sent him. Gabriel had decided to take mercy on the younger angel and rescue him from the torture but Castiel didn't seem intent on yelling at Gabriel like Gabriel had thought he would.

"What promise?" Gabriel asked.

"I told him I'd be there when he woke up," Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, he knows the world ain't puppy dogs and rainbows, little brother," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I think he'll get over it." He looked away from Castiel's intense blue eyes, knowing some of the stories that had been told about Castiel's intensity. He snapped his fingers and they were instantly in a more comfortable setting. Castiel was on a bed, looking like a fish out of water and there was a television in front of him.

"Watch t.v. or something while I'm gone. Don't try to escape," Gabriel added, even though he knew Castiel would try anyways. Castiel just glared at him and Gabriel made a mental note to put up extra protection around the room to keep Castiel from pulling a jail break. He didn't particularly know Castiel to well but he knew every angel just a little. It was just job, after all. But even not knowing Castiel, Gabriel knew that he'd go through Hell and back just to get Dean by his side. It was sweet, like a fairy tale.

But not all fairy tales had happy endings, to Gabriel's chagrin.

He was determined to end the war going on between Michael and Lucifer. If it meant sacrificing the Winchester brothers, then so be it. They could handle it. They'd handled everything else destiny and life had thrown at them. Gabriel found himself ignoring the angelic part of him speaking, closing his eyes to remember why he had taken Loki as a vessel.

He needed to be as sure about his deceitful action as the Norse god had been when he had been in control.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Dean shouted. "I'm going to drive a stake through his heart and-!" Sam closed his eyes in frustration, trying to block out Dean's yelling. At least the part about learning that Sam had allowed the trickster demigod archangel that had stolen his boyfriend (not that Dean used the word boyfriend) to neck him was over. Sam rubbed at the hickeys that had somehow transferred over from the dream uncomfortably. He had put on a collared shirt and hadn't bothered folding the collar over. It was times like these that Sam wished he wore scarves.

Or just wasn't around Dean.

"I didn't know he took Cass!" Sam had protested. "I thought it was a dream, Dean!"

"That doesn't make it any better!" Dean shouted back. "You fucking made out with a _Norse _god!" Everyone present knew the significance of gods. Dealing with any god from whatever religion was a tricky experience. And of course, Sam had made things more complicated by necking with an archangel who had taken over the body of a Norse god. But he had not made out with him. He refused to let the nagging voice in his head telling him that it was only because Dean interrupted that he had not made out with Gabriel fluster him.

"I'm sorry, okay, Dean?" Sam asked, giving Dean his puppy dog face. Dean hesitated and Sam had to be careful not to give anything away on his face. The puppy dog face worked all the time and Dean was a fool if he believed that Sam had no idea what he was doing when he did it. But Dean turned away.

"Sorry doesn't bring Cass back," Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam said. "We'll get him back." Dean didn't answer him and Sam turned helplessly towards Bobby who was looking between the brothers. The old hunter sighed and shook his head.

"Go do something useful, Sam. Your brother is gonna be a pain in our asses until we get his boyfriend back," Bobby said, despite knowing Dean wasn't that far away.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Dean snapped. "I'm not a fucking girl!"

"Then what is he Dean? He isn't your fiancé. I sure as hell don't remember walking you down the aisle and giving you away so you two ain't married," Bobby said. "Ya make out with him and you sure as hell won't let anyone else near him." Dean bristled at the suggestion that he was the bride but he wisely didn't comment because really, what could he say to that? Instead, he turned around and stalked off.

And he was so not a girl and he didn't have a fucking girlfriend.

He had a soul mate.

Yeah, shut up.

But he wasn't going too much longer if Gabriel decided to kill Castiel.

Dean was beginning to feel the separation as the night continued on. Dean frowned, struggling to concentrate on finding a way to summon Gabriel or Castiel as the separation anxiety worsened. It had never been this bad before- not even when Castiel had been gone for almost nine days.

The first time he felt the anxiety, he had gone out of the room, only coming back when Bobby shouted for him to get his ass back in the room. The second time, he was having trouble breathing. The breathing problem didn't really go away and then the thoughts about what could be happening flooded in. He had really been hoping that Sam and Bobby wouldn't notice, but Sam being Sam noticed.

"Dean, you okay man?" Sam asked.

"Fine, Sam," Dean grunted. Sam and Bobby exchanged worried looks, knowing they'd better find something fast.

"Hey, look it here," Bobby grunted. "Summoning ritual."

"Worth a try," Sam said. "Let's get started."

"So, you finally decided to call," Gabriel smirked.

"Where's Cass?" Dean demanded.

"Relax, your pretty angel boy is fine," Gabriel smirked. "Well, fine-ish." Dean bristled and Sam reached forward to stop Dean. Dean shrugged the hand off and stalked forward.

"You harm one hair on him and-!"

"You'll what, Dean? Kill me? You can't _touch _me," Gabriel boasted. "_Both_ of you say yes and I'll give you your pretty angel boy back." Dean hesitated and so did Sam. Both brothers exchanged glances. Dean might not admit how much Castiel meant to him but Sam could take a guess. Dean wasn't going to allow his brother to say yes- and wait, _what_?

"What do you mean_ both_ of us?" Sam frowned. Dean stiffened. Bobby looked at everyone with a frown. A look of confusion crossed everyone's face except for Gabriel's, whose ever present smirk seemed to grow. His eyes trailed over Dean and then they moved until they rested on the youngest Winchester.

"You mean no one told you?" Gabriel barked out a laugh. "I was trying to get you to say yes and you don't even know what's happening? Oh, even I couldn't have planned this! You see, Deano here, Dean is Michael's vessel. Why, I'm guessing it's because he's older since he doesn't exactly exhibit Heaven's ideals. Guess whose vessel that makes Sammy in order to get this party started?" His eyes landed and Sam and the youngest Winchester began to pale.

"Y-you mean…"

"That's right Sammy. If Dean's Michael's prom dress, that makes you Lucifer's," Gabriel said. "So sad, since I wouldn't have minded having you as a vessel but there's nothing about us doing the deed before my brother takes over your body." Gabriel winked at Sam, who normally would have flushed but the news of being the devil's vessel was too much.

"You're lying!" Dean shouted. "Just give us Cass back!" Gabriel turned towards Dean, his face scarily serious.

"Sorry, I don't lie about family. I just deny that they're mine from time to time," Gabriel said. "So are you two going to say yes?"

"Dean?" Sam asked helplessly. Dean hesitated, looking between his brother and the archangel gone trickster.

"Hell no," Bobby said. Everyone turned their attention towards Bobby, having forgotten the old hunter was there. Bobby had a stubborn set on his face, glaring at the archangel. "I don't know what you're smoking, but these boys ain't no pawns."

"No one asked your opinion, Robert," Gabriel spat.

"You're messing with my boys. These boys are my family. You mess with my family, you're going to get my opinion," Bobby said. "Now you give back my future son in law and leave this family alone. We've been through enough." Gabriel glowered at Bobby.

"You think they've been through a lot? Sure, they've been through a lot, more than most, I'll give you that but a threat of the apocalypse was served every Thursday with my family. I'm tired of my brothers fighting. I'm tired to playing hide and seek with them. I just want it all to _end_," Gabriel said.

"Whose side are you on?" Dean demanded.

"I don't care which one of those sons of bitches wins. I just want it to be _over._ Comprende?" Gabriel asked. "So come on and just say yes. You get Cass back and hey, if all goes well, the apocalypse will be averted. No Hell on Earth. You two boys should understand what that mean."

"Sorry, Gabe but we got our own thing. How about you just give us Cass back and we'll be on our way?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, always the kidder," Gabriel said. "You know what, I like you. And since I like you, I'll play a game with you guys. You win, you get Cass back. I win you say yes. What do you say?"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Hello, _archangel_ on the premises?" Gabriel said. "I give you my word. No take backs."

"What if we don't play?" Bobby demanded.

"_You're_ not playing. They are," Gabriel said, motioning to the Winchester brothers. "But if they don't play, I'll do this…" he snapped and suddenly Dean was bowled over in pain, holding his stomach. He sunk down his knees.

"Dean! What are you doing to him? Stop it!" Sam said. Gabriel snapped again and Dean fell forward, catching himself with his hands as he took deep breaths.

"Just a little stomach ulcer," Gabriel said. "I can torture you until you say yes. Of course, I have a lot more time then you guys do. So think about it, you say yes, win you get your boyfriend back, and you even get a lesson out of it. Refuse this challenge and you get a lot more stomach ulcers. So what do you say, boys?"

"What's the game?" Sam asked finally.

"Sam-"

"No, Dean. It's the only way," Sam said.

"The game is catch me if you can in TV Land," Gabriel smirked. "And Cass too, I suppose."

"Wait, what about-" Dean tried to say but Gabriel snapped and they found themselves at the Sun 'n Sands Motel.

* * *

"_Supernatural is filmed before a live studio audience," Dean's voice was heard over the intercom._

Dean was putting some things in the refrigerator, closed the fridge, and turned around. Applause filled the room. There was a sandwich on the table, about a foot tall.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth," Dean said and a laugh track played. Sam entered the room and a another round of applause filled the room.

"Hey there, Sam. What's happening?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the possible end of the world," Sam said, making the laugh track play again. Sam saw the sandwich on the table. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth." The laugh track played it again. "Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?"

Dean put on a 'busted' expression for the camera and the laugh track played again.

"Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night," Dean smirked.

"Yeah? Hm," Sam said.

The bathroom door opened and Castiel walked out in only a pair of boxers, making wolf whistles fill the room.

"Oh, Dean..." Castiel said. Sam looked at him. Dean turns around, caught in the act.

"We have some more research to do," Dean said. Sam crossed his arms.

"Dean..." Sam said and the laugh track played again. Dean paused before he could touch Castiel and then the angel disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said and the laugh track played again.

Dean and Sam looked around an empty house and captions began appearing in the _Full House_ font.

**Supernatural**

"_Town to town, two-lane roads, family biz, two hunting bros…"_

Dean and Sam looked around a dark attic with their flashlights on. They backed into each other and startled, they turned around, and burst out laughing.

"_Living a lie just to get by…"_

Sam opened a cabinet. A white-sheeted 'ghost' waggled at him. He shut the cabinet and stood against the door. The frame froze on Sam.

**Starring**  
**JARED PADALECKI**  
**As**  
**Sam Winchester**

"_As long as we're moving forward…"_

The scene changed to Dean working on the Impala. He wiped his forehead, smearing grease on it. Sam pointed and laughed. Dean looked at his hand and laughed, the frame freezing on him.

**JENSEN ACKLES**  
**As**  
**Dean Winchester**

"_There's nothing we can't do, together we'll face the day…"_

_The _scene changed against to a park where Dean and Sam were riding a tandem bicycle.

"_You and I won't run away…" _

Dean and Sam raced on absurdly small motorcycles.

**MISHA COLLINS**  
**As**  
**Castiel**

Sam threw a football to Dean, who caught it and bounced it off the ground.

**Guest Starring**  
**RICHARD SPEIGHT, JR.**  
**As**  
**The Trickster**

"_When the demons come out to play…"_

Dean and Sam both flop backwards onto the ground before the scene changed and they were back in the motel they had started in. Dean and Sam both held half-eaten burgers. They clinked together beer bottles and grinned at the camera.

**Created by**  
**ERIC KRIPKE**

"_Together we'll face the day…" _

"Don't touch that remote because we'll be back after these messages," Dean winked at the audience. "Aw, man, why do I gotta be the one to do all the freaking commentary?"


	6. Gabriel Part II

Thanks Ockermuller, kyatariina, Fallen4Cas, marianna, Mystique Aqua, supreme dramon, and SuperNaturalGurl32 for reviewing!

My thoughts about this chapter: Gabriel had a big ego so he needs two chapters. Otherwise, one chapter would be over eight thousand words. I found a break and so I took it.

Notes: I was too lazy to write more of my own changing channel scenes so I ended up changing some and adding one. I do speak some Japanese but I'm not completely fluent so I won't translate the Japanese more than I did… and I hate the laugh track.

**Warnings: Big Spoilers for Supernatural 5.08 Changing Channels. **

* * *

_The Road So Far…_

"_I didn't know he took Cass!" Sam had protested. "I thought it was a dream, Dean!" _

"_That doesn't make it any better!" Dean shouted back. "You fucking made out with a Norse god!"_

"_So, you finally decided to call," Gabriel smirked._

"_Where's Cass?" Dean demanded._

"_Relax, your pretty angel boy is fine," Gabriel smirked._

"_The game is catch me if you can in TV Land," Gabriel smirked. "And Cass too, I suppose."_

"_Don't touch that remote because we'll be back after these messages," Dean winked at the audience. "Aw, man, why do I gotta be the one to do all the freaking commentary?" _

_Chapter VI:  
Gabriel: Part II_

* * *

The scene changed and Sam and Dean are both wearing white lab coats. Anya Marina's "Not a Through Street" began to play. They looked around and at each other and themselves.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

A blonde doctor and an Asian doctor, Dr. Wang, pass by.

"Doctor," the blonde nodded.

"Doctor," Dr. Wang said.

"_I don't remember much of anything," the music played in the background._

"Doctor?" Sam asked.

"_Of those years…"_

Dean opened the door they just entered through.

"_Kind of strange and kind of sad…"_

The door led to a janitor's closet where a man and a woman were making out.

"_Considering all the laughs and all the tears…"_

Dean closed the door, looking freaked.

A brunette doctor, who bears a remarkable resemblance to Dr. Piccolo from _Dr. Sexy, MD_, turned away from the receptionist's desk and approaches Sam and Dean.

"Doctor," the brunette said and slapped Sam.

"Ow!" he said, clutching his slapped cheek.

"Seriously," she said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward," she said.

"_Or the cynical moon,"_

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked, earning him another slap.

"_Could it be the neighbor's cat…" _

"As if you don't know!" she cried.

"_Watching me from the living room?" _

She stalks off. Dean gawked after her, looking as if he's seeing a dream come true.

"I don't believe this," Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's Dr. Piccolo," Dean said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"_These days I feel so strange…" _

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo," Dean elaborated.

"_I remember you,"_

"The sexy yet earnest doctor at-"

"_So strange…" _

Dean looked at the sign behind the receptionist's desk and gestures at it angrily, reading it aloud. "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"_Do you remember me…?" _

"Dean," Sam said.

"_Secretly…"_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

"The doctor getups. The- the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense," Dean said.

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"We're in _Dr. Sexy, MD_," Dean said as he and Sam walked through the hospital corridors. "Dude, what the hell?"

"I don't know," Sam said.

"No, seriously, what the hell?" Dean repeated.

"I don't know," Sam repeated.

"One theory. Any theory," Dean said.

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land," Sam said.

"That's your theory. That's stupid," Dean said.

"He said we're going to catch him in TV land. You're the one who said we're on _Dr. Sexy, MD_," Sam said.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real," Dean said.

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean said as Dr. Wang walked by.

"Doctors," he said.

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon," Dean filled Sam in. Dean watched her go down the corridor and sees her pass a man sitting on a gurney.

"And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of-" another brunette doctor entered, sitting next to Johnny. "Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there. "

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It is compelling," Dean shrugged.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan," Sam asked.

"I'm not. I'm _not_," Dean snapped and then someone caught his attention and he began staring. "Oh boy."

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's him," Dean said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

Dr. Palmer came down the corridor.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy," Dean said. Dr Palmer stopped next to Sam and Dean. He looked at Dean first.

"Doctor," he said. Dean looked down, hiding his smile.

"Doctor," Dean said.

"Doctor," Dr. Palmer said, addressing Sam. Sam nodded and Dean hit him.

"Doctor," Sam said.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dr. Palmer asked. Dean's expression went from awe to confusion. He glanced at Sam, then back.

"One reason?" Dean asks. Dr, Palmer nodded. "Sure."

Dean looked down and then he noticed the doctor's shoes. Dr. Palmer was wearing white tennis shoes. Dean slammed him against the wall.

"You're not Dr. Sexy," Dean accused.

"You're crazy," Dr. Palmer snapped.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes," Dean smirked.

"Yeah. You're not a fan," Sam said.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean shrugged.

"Call security," Dr Palmer ordered.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are," Dean said.

Dr. Wang, the blonde doctor, and a security guard are all approaching. They and the other extras freeze-framed. Dean glanced around; only he, Sam, and Dr. Palmer were still moving. Dr. Palmer grinned and morphed into Gabriel.

"You guys are getting better!" Gabriel grinned.

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean said.

"Or what?" Gabriel smirked and he grabbed dean's arm and twisted it. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"We haven't seen Cass since the motel room. This is a trick," Sam said.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! It's not my fault you're surfing the wrong channels," Gabriel smirked.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets and my own actors...call it my own little idiot box," Gabriel said.

"How do we get out?" Dean asked.

"Weren't you two muffin heads listening? Find me and Cass at the same time," Gabriel said.

"Where is Cass?" Dean demanded.

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk," Gabriel said.

"Survive what?" Sam asked.

"The game!" Gabriel said.

"What game?" Dean asked.

"You're in it," Gabriel said.

"How do we play?" Dean asked.

"You're playing it," Gabriel said.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked. The archangel turned trickster raised his eyebrows, grinned, and vanished in a burst of static. The extras weren't frozen anymore.

"Oh, son of a bitch," Dean groaned.

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" the blonde doctor walked past Dean and Sam who continued down the corridor after her.

"Paging Dr. Sexy. Report to the ER,"

"Oh, by the way. Making a deal with monsters? Hell of a plan," Dean grumbled.

"Archangel turned monster," Sam corrected. "Just, what do we do now?"

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving… and finding Cass," Dean said. Dr. Piccolo appeared and took another swing at Sam, who ducked.

"Lady, what the hell?" Sam demanded.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant-"

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor," Sam said. Renee Stahl's "Something Real" began to play.

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die," Dr. Piccolo said.

"I have no idea what you're saying to me," Sam said.

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love," she sobbed and left.

"_Can you hear me calling…?"_

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," Sam said.

"Hey. Doctor," a man said and Dean stopped and turned towards him.

"Yeah," Dean said.

"My wife needs that face transplant," he said.

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" Dean said. Dean and Sam kept walking.

"_Thought I could almost see the other side…"_

"Hey, Doctor," Mr. Biehl said, raising a gun and shooting Dean in the back.

"_Of something…"_

Dean stared after him before falling to his knees.

"_Real…"_

"Real—it's real-" Dean choked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam shouted, looking around frantically.

"_Something real…" _

Dean was face down on an operating table, staring through the headrest at several pairs of white tennis shoes. For inexplicable reasons he was not under anesthesia.

"_Disappears before you see the signs…"_

Dr. Wang passed an operating instrument to another doctor. Sam was dressed in operating scrubs, as was everyone else in the room. Dr. Piccolo was watching through glass. Sam held something absorbent against Dean's injury with a pair of tweezers. He handed the tweezers to another doctor and pressed an already bloodstained cloth to the injury.

"_The end is near…" _

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping," the blonde doctor said.

"Doctor," Dr. Wang held out a scalpel but Sam didn't take it.

"What?" Sam asked. Dr. Wang and the blonde doctor exchange glances.

"_Disappear before I saw the signs…"_

"Sam. Do something. Come on," Dean growled.

"_The end is here…"_

Sam leaned over and spoke in an undertone.

"I don't know how to use any of this crap," Sam hissed.

"Figure it out," Dean snapped. Sam grinned awkwardly at the other doctors but didn't do anything. "Sam. Come on. I'm waiting,"

"Okay. Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey," Sam said. Robbi Spencer's "I Love to See You Happy" began to play. The other doctors looked at him and then at each other.

"Stat!" Sam shouted and everyone started moving. There was a view of a mostly-empty bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and a thing of dental floss next to the usual surgical tools. Sam's gloved hands were bloody.

"_I'm living my life for something worthy…" _

Sam snipped off the extra floss from Dean's stitches.

"_Living for someone other than me…"_

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asked.

"_Everything that you mean to me…" _

"Yep. You'll be fine," Sam said in relief.

"_I love to see you happy…"_

Sam looked up and caught sight of Dr. Piccolo, who mouthed 'I love you' and sighed with a smile.

"_You embrace the essence of a soul that must have been sent here straight from heaven, you talk, yeah you showed me how to…"_

The shoes left Dean's field of vision. The lighting and texture shifted, the music faded, and the light started to flash in time with clapping and shouts. The floor became two doors, which slid apart. Behind the doors was blue-lit smoke. A Japanese man comes out of the doors and forward between two Japanese women and Dean and Sam, both of whom are wearing civilian outfits instead of the doctor's outfit. The Japanese man said something in Japanese.

"Let's play Nutcracker!" he said. The crowd cheered and applauded. The hiragana kurumiwari appeared. Dean looked around. He was standing in shoes glued to a platform that has a slot for a pole with a large ball at the end. Sam was similarly situated. To one side is an LED screen that said "20".

The host said something in Japanese and pulls cards out of his jacket. Silence fell.

"Sam Winchester,"

The host continued to talk in Japanese.

"**What was the name of the demon** **you chose over your own brother?"** he asked. "Countdown."

"What?" Sam asked. The screen began to tick down the seconds.

"Uh, what am I supposed to say?" Sam asked.

"You think I know?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I- I don't, I don't understand Japanese," Sam stuttered.

The host said repeated the question in Japanese. **"What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?**"

"Is he screwing with me? I- I- I can't speak Japanese," Sam said.

The screen hit "0". A buzz. The host said something in Japanese. **"The answer is...** Ruby!" the host said.

"I'm sorry, Sam Winchester," the host said.

"Sorry? Sir? For what?" Sam asked. The host mimed hiding laughter. "Dean?"

The pole on Sam's platform comes up so that the ball whacked Sam in the crotch. Dean was horrified but the crowd cheers.

"Nutcracker!" the host said. The scene replayed from several angles. The Japanese caption flashes.

"Sam?" Dean asked with a wince.

Sam made an inarticulate noise. One of the Japanese women said something in Japanese. The host went over to her. She showed off a bag of chips.

"**Have we discussed these nutritious Shrimp Chips? Lots of nutrition, tastes great...** **and the more one eats, the slimmer they get, just like you.**"

"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam just gave him a look. Dean glanced between Sam's platform and then his own and then he cringed.

"**Please buy them," **the Japanese woman continued talking. The light on the doors began flashing again.

"Oh, now what?" Dean asked. The doors opened to reveal Castiel. The crowd cheered.

"Cass?" Dean asked. Castiel saw him and let out a relieved breath. Their eyes connected and Dean felt complete again. Dean wanted to get off the podium and go to Castiel but the restraints on his legs stopped him from doing that.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" Castiel said.

"Us? We're here to rescue you. What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Rescuing you," Castiel said.

"So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam said.

"Let's go," Castiel said, raising his arms to touch both Dean and Sam on the forehead and vanished in a burst of static.

"Cass? Cass!" Dean shouted. The host came back to center stage.

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels!" he said and pulled out another card and spoke in Japanese.

"Dean Winchester," the host said. "**Would your Mother and Father still be alive...if your brother was never born? **Countdown." The screen began to tick down the seconds from "20".

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean panicked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts," Dean whined.

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh—wait," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I played a doctor," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"In, uh, in _Dr. Sexy_ I played a doctor. I operated," Sam said.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So I played the role Gabriel wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it," Sam suggested.

"Go along with what?" Dean asked.

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!" Sam said.

"In Japanese?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" Sam said.

"I don't know Japanese!" Dean said.

"Try!" Sam urged.

"Damn it!" Dean groaned. Dean hit the button. The countdown freezes just before the buzz.

"**The answer is...** **yes?**"

"**Sou desu?"** the host asked.

"**Sou desu,"** Dean said, looking confused.

The host shouted something in Japanese. Dean braced himself.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" the host announced. The crowd cheered.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Dean said.

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive," Sam said.

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?" Dean asked.

"Good question," Sam said. Dean forced a grin and waved.

"And we'll be back after this commercial," Dean said.

A woman was doing a yoga pose in front of a lake. "I've got genital herpes. I try to be responsible. Ask your doctor about using Herpexia."

An old man sat on a couch. "I've got genital herpes. Did I try."

Four men were playing basketball. One made a basket. Sam, who made the basket, turned around, looking very uncomfortable.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles," Dean shrugged.

"Yeah. Right," Sam winced. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and went back to the game.

"I've got genital herpes," Sam grimaced. "But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on."

"Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea," Dean said.

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes. And that's a good thing," Sam said and went back to the game. The Herpexia logo appeared.

The scene changed so that the sitcom from earlier located at the Sun N' Sands Motel was on the screen.

"_We now return to Supernatural,"_ Dean said over the intercom.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said. The laugh track played and applause sounded. Sam went over to Castiel, glaring over his shoulder at Dean.

"Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do," Sam escorted Castiel to the door.

"But we did do work! In depth," Castiel said. The laugh track played and then the audience whistled as Dean crossed the room to pull Castiel into a heated kiss.

"Where's Gabe?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Castiel asked. "I'll come back when he does." Dean waved at him as he left. Sam shut the door and shook his head.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked through a forced smile.

"I don't know," Sam said and applause sounded. "Maybe forever? We might die in here." The laugh track played again.

"How was that funny? Vultures," Dean grumbled and the laugh track played again. The door opened to reveal Castiel, slightly banged up.

"You okay?" Dean asked, rushing to Castiel's side.

"I don't have much time," Castiel warned.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out," Castiel said.

"From where?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be," Castiel insisted.

"What thing- the trickster?" Dean asked.

"He's not a trickster," Castiel said. "Gabriel-"

"He's an archangel, right?" Sam asked but Dean was flung backwards into the wall, away from Castiel. Gabriel appears at the door.

"Hello!" Gabriel grinned. Dean got up; his mouth has been duct-taped shut.

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies," Gabriel said. "Hi, Castiel!" The archangel gestured at Dean, who vanished in a burst of static.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Where did you just send him?" Castiel growled.

"Relax, he'll live," Gabriel said.

"All right, you know what? I am done this, okay? We get it. Just give me back my brother!" Sam said.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" Gabriel asked.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" Sam asked.

"That's half the game," Gabriel nodded.

"What's the other half?" Sam asked.

"Play your roles out there," Gabriel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles," Gabriel said.

"You want them to say yes to our brothers?" Castiel hissed.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!" Gabriel said.

"We do that, the world will end," Sam said.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" Gabriel said, making Sam glare at him.

"And if they don't play their roles?" Castiel asked.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on," Gabriel smirked.

"We won your game! We caught you and Castiel!" Sam said.

"You did, didn't you?" Gabriel said and snapped his fingers.

"And we're back, with our contestant, Castiel!" Gabriel announced to the audience. "On top of Sam, who's conveniently knocked out, he's going to get a bonus prize behind door number one or door number two! What will you choose? Door number one or door number two?" Gabriel asked. Castiel closed his eyes, trying to sense the energy behind the doors. Behind door number one, he sensed a familiar energy but it wasn't Dean's so he concentrated on number two.

"Door number two," Castiel said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes,"

"Alright then- let's reveal what's behind door number two!" Gabriel said. The door opened to reveal a tied up Dean. Dean was pushed forward and into Castiel's arms. Castiel loosened the gag around Dean's mouth and instantly kissed him. Dean returned the kiss, only breaking it when he tried to raise his hands but they were restrained.

"Cass, get these things off of me," Dean said. In the blink of an eye, the binds were released and Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's waist. He walked him over to where Sam was unconscious. He was about to pick him up when Gabriel stopped him.

"Don't you want to see what's behind door number one, Cass?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Castiel said shortly.

"Why, Castiel. I'm hurt. I at least thought we were friends. I know the love was one sided but I didn't think the friendship was too," Castiel let go of Dean's waist and turned around. Dean turned slightly to see what Castiel was doing. He saw Castiel's eyes widening and the angel pale slightly.

"Balthazar," Castiel said and the name that had been repeatedly coming up to slap Dean in the face finally gave birth to a face.


	7. Balthazar

My thoughts Supernatural: Has anyone else realized that Dean gets serious about brunettes (Lisa, Cassie, and in the fandom, Castiel) but goes whorish over blondes (with the acceptation of Jo) and Sam gets serious about blondes (Jessica) and whorish over brunettes (with the acceptation of Sarah from season 2 and I think he was just whorish for Ruby)?

Thanks the-ice-cold-alchemist, supreme dramon, Mystique Aqua, Sammy's Wolf Girl, and Ockermuller for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

My thoughts about this chapter: Balthazar and Gabriel are my two favorite characters to work with when it comes to long stories like this!

**Warning: This is rated M now.**

_The Road So Far…_

"_Real—it's real-" Dean choked._

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam shouted, looking around frantically._

"_Don't you want to see what's behind door number one, Cass?" Gabriel asked._

"_No," Castiel said shortly._

"_Why, Castiel. I'm hurt. I at least thought we were friends. I know the love was one sided but I didn't think the friendship was too,"_

"_Balthazar," Castiel said. _

_Chapter VII:  
Balthazar_

* * *

"You- but you died," Castiel said. "I mourned your death."

"Yes, well, sorry about that," Balthazar said. "But you know, if you're going to fake your death, you can't have people knowing. You have to make everyone think you're dead."

"I thought you were dead!" Castiel snarled.

"That was kind of the point, Castiel," Balthazar said. "So who's your number one? The love of your life? Who's this handsome fellow? Come on, Cass; now I know your people skills are rusty from hanging out with the gorillas but I'm sure you know how to still introduce people." Castiel glared at Balthazar. He expertly blocked Dean from Balthazar's main line of sight. The human was still visible to the apparently once thought to have been dead angel but he wasn't in a clear range.

"This, Balthazar, is Dean," Castiel glowered. "And Dean, this is the angel who was once considered my best friend."

"Castiel, I'm hurt," Balthazar put a hand over his heart. "Sticks and stones, you know. Hey, who's the unconscious lump over there?"

"Gabriel," Castiel sighed.

"No, I'm Gabriel," the archangel smirked. "Just kidding, well, no, I really am Gabriel. That's Sam, yout future brother n' law."

"Oh, that's nice. Tell me when you actually propose. I don't know if I want an invitation to the wedding if you still haven't proposed. And you expect me to believe that Mr. Scarred Up Soul and Mr. Scarred Up Soul's brother are Mikey and Lucy's vessels?" Balthazar asked. "Strange, I expected Michael's vessel to be… taller." Dean bristled, recognizing the words for what they were- jealousy. Just because he recognized it, didn't mean he had to be fair just because Castiel was his. "Kind of like the unconscious lump of a brother n' law over there."

"I make up for it what I eat in pie," Dean said cheekily.

"Not very elegant either. How… ironic," Balthazar said. "I hope your brother is a bit more civilized."

"_You marked him and he doesn't even know?" Uriel demanded. "You fool! You _mate_ with _this_? You refused Balthazar for _this_?"_

"Balthazar," Castiel growled. "Dean is my _soul mate_. You will treat him with the same respect you had for me."

"'Had,' Castiel?" Balthazar frowned for the first time, changing his facial expression. Dean didn't like it and he stepped forward so that he was next to Castiel instead of behind him.

"You disrespected me when you faked your death," Castiel snapped.

"Gabriel faked his death. What does that make him to you?" Balthazar asked.

"_Gabriel_ is an archangel. It is not my place to question him. _Gabriel_ was not my _best friend_!" Castiel said. The words obviously slapped Balthazar in the face. Even Gabriel was looking away, out of respect or boredom, Dean didn't know. But Castiel had obviously been affected by Balthazar's faked death- but who wouldn't be?

* * *

"_Who's Bal-" Dean frowned, trying to remember the name. "Balt-"_

"_Balthazar," Castiel finished._

"_Yeah, him. Who is he?" Dean asked. Castiel sighed and, for the first time Dean could remember, avoided his eyes._

"_Balthazar…is-_was-_ the equivalent of what you would call my best friend," Castiel said. "He died in the last war. He had wanted our souls to join. His soul called to me but mine did not answer." Dean let the information soak into him, a part of him glad Castiel's soul- or whatever had gone on- hadn't responded to Balthazar. That didn't mean jealousy and anger didn't bubble up at the mention of the other alien._

"_Oh. Sorry, about him dying, you know," Dean said._

* * *

There was a slow clapping noise, turning everyone's attention towards Gabriel, who was doing the clapping.

"Great show, kiddies," Gabriel announced. "But I think it's time we get the baby humans home." Gabriel snapped and they weren't in TV Land anymore. They were back in the barn where they had summoned Gabriel. Bobby looked startled at their sudden arrival and then concerned when he saw Sam unconscious and an extra angel in the mix.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby demanded.

"He's only sleeping," Castiel assured him without looking at him.

"Why him?" Balthazar asked. "Why choose… that _hairless ape_ over me?" Dean bristled again at being called a hairless ape but a hand on his shoulder silenced him. Castiel glanced at Dean and couldn't help but think the hairless ape comment was semi accurate. Dean was not a hairy, gigantic species closely related to a monkey and he did have opposable thumbs. He was, however, slightly course and rough around the edges… maybe more than slightly.

"His soul called to me and my soul answered back," Castiel said.

"But why did your soul answer back?" Balthazar demanded. Castiel walked forward until he was in front of Balthazar. Everyone tensed until Castiel held his hand upwards, like he was going to give a high five. Balthazar regarded him warily.

"Share my memory with me," Castiel said.

"Why should I?" Balthazar asked.

"You can either find out for yourself or spend the rest of your life wondering," Castiel said. "It makes no difference to me but I considered you a friend. If you wish to understand, I will not keep you in the dark." Balthazar looked between Dean and Castiel before he put his hand against Castiel's. A blue light shone brightly, making the humans in the room cover their eyes. When the light faded, Balthazar took a step back from Castiel, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I see," Balthazar said. "I will take my leave now." He disappeared.

"Gabriel, I believe you have had your fun. I trust you will not interfere anymore?" Castiel asked.

"No promises, baby bro," Gabriel smirked but Castiel glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'll try and stay away." He turned away to leave but Dean stopped him.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked. "When's he going to wake up?"

"Relax, Deano. Right now he's in dream land dreaming about lollipops and unicorns… well, Sam's version of lollipops and unicorns," Gabriel said. "He'll wake up sometime in the morning… but then again, so will you." Dean made a confused face and he was about to ask what the trickster meant but Gabriel snapped his fingers before he could and Dean woke up in his bed at Castiel's, next to Castiel and back in the boxers that he had fallen asleep in.

"You're here," Dean said. Castiel smiled at Dean.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel said.

"So it was all a dream? TV land? Balthazar? Everything?" Dean asked.

"I believe it was," Castiel said but in all honesty, he suspected it had something to do with what he had told Gabriel then the trickster putting them through dream trials.

* * *

'"_You… you made me break my promise to him," Castiel choked. Gabriel paused, looking at Castiel. His youngest brother had gotten torn up from where Gabriel had sent him. Gabriel had decided to take mercy on the younger angel and rescue him from the torture but Castiel didn't seem intent on yelling at Gabriel like Gabriel had thought he would._

"_What promise?" Gabriel asked._

"_I told him I'd be there when he woke up," Castiel said.'_

* * *

"What did you show him?" Dean asked. "What did you show Balthazar?"

"I showed him my impression of you when I first met you, when I first decided to claim you as mine," Castiel said. "Would you like to see?" Dean nodded and didn't hesitate to put his hand up, like he had seen Castiel and Balthazar do but Castiel chuckled and took Dean's hand in his, pressing a kiss to it gently and pressing his other hand to Dean's forehead.

_The human was resigned to dying. Castiel could sense it. He was regretting not saying goodbye to- to Sam and Bobby? Yes, those were the people he regretted not saying goodbye to. Castiel learned by going through the human's thoughts, that the human's name was Dean. Through those thoughts, he learned everything about the hunter's thoughts in mere seconds. Humans' lives really flashed before their eyes when they were about to die, even if they didn't realize it._

Dean could feel his soul calling to Castiel now, having been unaware of it before. It was quietly beckoning Castiel to him now but in the memory, it was loudly calling for Castiel like, like-

"Like a peacock showing off his feathers?" Castiel suggested. Dean glared at him before looking back at the memory.

_Castiel knew he wasn't supposed to intervene but he couldn't ignore his soul answering the call of the human's own- one the human probably didn't even know he was making. He didn't know why his soul was answering to the call- it hadn't even answered to Balthazar's mating call, not to mention he hadn't actually laid eyes on Dean yet._

_Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow, tensing as he waited. Castiel finally saw him and then his decision was made._

Dean.

"_You will leave him alone," Castiel ordered. Dean looked up, barely able to make anything out through his swollen eyes. _

"_How dare you? He's mine!" the demon Azazel snarled. _

"_No, he is mine," Castiel said calmly._

"_He's been nothing but a pain. Who are _you_ to want him?" Azazel demanded._

"_My name is Castiel," he said. He didn't like how Azazel was trying to lay a claim on the human's soul, as if he had the right to kill such a beautiful soul. Castiel could feel Dean's soul reaching out for Castiel's. _

"_I've heard about you, Castiel. You're not like the rest of your kind,"_

"_You think I would listen to a demon? I told you to leave him alone."_

"_He's my kill!"_

"_He bears my mark," Castiel said. Castiel didn't know why he had spoken the words. He had not expected to take a mate upon coming to Earth. He hadn't even expected to have someone's soul call to him. He hadn't even expected to answer Dean's soul calling to him. He originally meant to only save Dean. But it didn't matter anymore because his mind was made up. His fate was sealed._

"_Like hell he does!" Azazel laughed. "I've followed this boy since before he was in the womb! I'd know if he has a mark!" Castiel began to approach Dean. Dean tried to move away and Castiel guessed the only reason he hadn't moved away was because of the pain. He brushed his fingers against Dean's forehead so he couldn't feel the pain anymore. Castiel saw Dean's eyes for the first time and he knew why his soul had answered to the human's._

"_Who are you?" Dean asked._

"_My name is Castiel," he said._

"_What-"_

"_Shh," Castiel hushed. "This won't last more than a minute." He didn't want to perform this part of the ritual, knowing the pain it would cause Dean but it was essential to mark him as his. Dean cried out, trying to escape from Castiel's touch. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's arm. To Dean's dismay, nothing he did even loosened the grip. Castiel was strong. Even bring recently healed, Dean couldn't do anything to fight the grip as his arm was burnt._

"_Stop!" Dean choked out. "Stop it, damn you!"_

"_Shh," Castiel hushed him again, catching his fist calmly. He took it and pressed it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles gently. Dean opened his eyes and stared at Castiel, eyes begging him to stop. Castiel stared back, hoping to convey within his gaze that he was sorry, that he didn't mean to cause him pain, that'd it be over soon, that he'd be able to better protect him when the pain was over._

_The heat disappeared and Dean cried out in relief, falling forwards. Castiel reached out to catch him instantly._

"_He is mine, demon scum," Castiel said. "Now leave and make sure the rest of your kind knows to whom he belongs too." _

"_You- what did you do to me?" Azazel screamed. Castiel waved his hand lazily, releasing Azazel from the enthrallment. He watched in distaste as Azazel stumbled forward. _

"_The only reason I'm letting you live is so that you pass on my message," Castiel said. "No one shall harm Dean Winchester." Dean was shaking too much, trying to recover from the burning sensation to even think about moving away from Castiel, probably thinking of what the burning meant._

"_Is he gone?" Dean asked shakily._

"_Yes, Dean, he is gone," Castiel answered. "You are saved."_

"_Who are you?" Dean asked, pushing away from Castiel. Castiel let Dean pull away from him and even stumble back several steps before reaching out to steady him. Dean slapped his hand away, putting even more distance behind him._

"_I told you. My name is-"_

"_I mean _what_ are you?" Dean demanded. "Are you a demon?" Castiel looked at Dean curiously, slightly amused._

"_Dean, you should know better than that," he said, looking up towards the sky._

"_Castiel, come back," he heard his kind whisper to him. "Come back, Castiel._

"_I must go."_

"_Wait- what did you do to me?" Dean demanded, his hand covering the burn Castiel left on him. Castiel's gaze shifted from the sky from where his kin was calling to Dean and then back to the sky again before it finally resided on Dean._

"_At twelve tonight, meet me at this address," Castiel said. Dean reached for the paper, trying to avoid touching the angel. He felt a jolt of electricity when his fingers brushed Castiel's. It wasn't a figure of speech either- it was an actual jolt of electricity. Castiel pulled back first._

"_My apologies," he said. "I am not used to this… vessel. I must go now." Dean opened his mouth to protest but he blinked and Castiel was gone._

"Do you understand now Dean?" Castiel asked."That your soul called to me?"

"I can't hear it calling anymore," Dean frowned.

"That's because, by sharing my memory, you were also sharing my mind," Castiel said. "Humans can't hear, see, or touch souls. Angels can do all of the above."

"Why did you go? Who called you?" Dean asked.

"My brothers felt the bond established between us and I was called to explain my actions," Castiel said.

"So they don't like the fact that you chose me," Dean said.

"It is not… common for an angel to take a human as a soul mate," Castiel said.

"By not common you mean…"

"Unheard of," Castiel elaborated.

"Oh," Dean said. "So you're the, uh, black sheep?"

"I have been told that I am different from the rest of my kind," Castiel consented.

"Cass?" Castiel looked at Dean as the younger out of the pair settled himself closer to Castiel, not quite touching him but not as far as they had been. Castiel reached over and pulled Dean onto his chest gently, pleased when Dean didn't object. "What happened when they found out you branded me or whatever shit you pulled?" Castiel resisted the urge to chastise Dean; only not doing so because Dean was trying to become more comfortable with the bond in his own way, and being vulgar was his way of doing so.

"They were not happy," Castiel mused. "But there was nothing they could do. We were already bonded. Michael himself told me later on that you were his true vessel." Dean noted the distaste in Castiel's voice. He looked up at Castiel who was looking down at him with glazed over eyes. Dean turned over so that his arms were on either sides of Castiel and he attacked Castiel's lips hungrily. Castiel kissed him back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean brought their erections together and both groaned.

"Dean," Castiel murmured. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Cass. God, yes," Dean breathed. Castiel smiled and flipped them over.

"Now that you know who your future father in law is, you shouldn't use his name in vain," Castiel said. Dean's eyes widened but Castiel silenced him with a kiss. Dean began feverishly attempting to get Castiel's clothes off, wrestling with the buttons of his dress shirt, finally just deciding to rip it. Their mouths stayed connected as Dean wrestled Castiel out of his clothes, Castiel helping to get his pants off before groping Dean through his boxers and removing them with the help of Dean lifting up his hips. They moaned when their naked skin touched.

Castiel ran his hands up and Dean's body, feeling his hunter. Dean moaned as Castiel's lips brushed over his skin, sucking on a nipple and occasionally nipping where he pleased. He cried out when Castiel's mouth wrapped around his dick, hand playing with his balls.

"Cass!" Dean moaned. Castiel reached into the night stand, pulling out lube to coat over his fingers before he prodded at Dean's entrance. Dean sucked in a breath and Castiel stopped, looking at Dean for permission. The older Winchester nodded his permission and Castiel decided to take a different tactic from the one he had been considering using before. He gently encouraged Dean to turn onto his back and spread his legs before beginning to lick Dean open. Dean moaned, trying to push back into Castiel's tongue as he plunged his tongue in deep.

Then, sure Dean was ready, he pushed a finger in up to the first knuckle. Dean tensed and so Castiel went back up to Dean's dick, sucking and licking it to give Dean pleasure to take away from the slightly unpleasant situation. He eased his finger in further, slowly sliding it in and out to get Dean used to the sensation.

"Fuck, Cass, more!" Dean said, hands gripping at the sheets. Castiel obeyed him, adding another finger to the mix and giving Dean time to get used to the sensation before he began searching for the spot that made Dean scream.

"Cass!" Dean shouted. Castiel smiled, beginning to scissor Dean open. He added a third finger and waited until Dean told him to move- or rather, insisted on him moving. He began fucking himself on Castiel's fingers. Castiel removed his fingers, and Dean groaned pitifully at the loss. He was silent when he saw Castiel getting ready to enter him.

"Is this alright?" Castiel asked. "We can stop." And then Dean got a fiery look in his eye.

"Don't you dare," Dean growled, bringing Castiel's mouth down to his in a brutal kiss. Castiel groaned and entered Dean, breaking the kiss. Dean was panting heavily and Castiel slowly eased in until he filled Dean all the way. "Move, damn it Cass!" And Castiel obeyed him, thrusting in and out, hitting the spot that made Dean feel the best. Dean's legs wrapped around Castiel's waist, helping him keep time with Castiel's thrusts.

Dean, not knowing why he had the urge to, guided Castiel's hand towards the mark and the angel wrapped his fingers around it tightly. The world then stopped for both of them as Castiel's grace became transparent. Dean felt pleasure course through his entire being as Castiel's grace seem to connect the pair. Castiel's eyes were wide with pleasure as Dean's soul became visible without him having to concentrate on it. He watched as his grace joined with Dean's soul and pieces of Dean's soul became a part of his grace.

Their thrusts became harder and quicker and they kissed with everything they had. The joining of their soul and grace pushed them on.

They came together, crying each other's names out. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean and they stayed that way for a few moments until Castiel rolled over, bringing Dean closer to him.

"Fucking hell… that was…" Dean panted. Castiel didn't answer but he kissed Dean again, telling Dean exactly what he thought and Dean wholeheartedly agreed by kissing him back.

* * *

"Balthazar, we thought you were dead," Michael said. Balthazar stood in front of Michael with a calm exterior. Michael couldn't tell if the apparently just rose from the dead angel was putting on an act or not.

"So sorry, but you see, it had to be done," Balthazar said. "But my Lazarus break isn't that important."

"Then what would be important to you if not your having risen from the grave?" Michael asked. Balthazar lost the charm on his calm exterior. He looked outright angry. If Michael were anyone else, he might have been scared, depending on whom he was but he was an archangel. He had no need to fear a foot soldier.

"I'm sure the heavens are just buzzing with news of Castiel's… mate," Balthazar spat.

"Ah, yes," Michael said. "Castiel always was said to be different. You are bitter, that he chose Dean Winchester over you."

"No, I'm just peachy and I'm going to be the best man," Balthazar rolled his eyes. "He chose a human over an angel? I thought if he was _ever to _take a soul mate, it'd be an angel at least but of course, he just had to have that puppy dog thing about him and go for everything _you don't want him to_!"

"What were you planning to do, rise out of the grave and try for Castiel's affections again, make him so happy at your return that he'd realize he never wanted to be without you ever again?" Michael asked absently.

"Something like that, yes," Balthazar said. A thought occurred to Michael and he just had to ask.

"And what do you think, him choosing a human over your memory?" Michael asked.

"Bite me," Balthazar said darkly. "I do happen to know, however, that his soul mate is your vessel. Allow me to get him to say yes, before they do their souls completely connect and you can't use him as your vessel anymore."

* * *

"_And you chose a human over his memory… what would he have to say about that?" Michael asked._

"_Bite me," Castiel decided._

"_Excuse me?" Michael asked._

"_He'd say, 'bite me' or 'very well.' I don't understand it either," Castiel said._

* * *

"Very well," Michael said, "Try as you will."

"So let me get this straight," Sam said, "The apocalypse has started and Dean is Michael's true vessel but he can't say yes or else when Michael leaves, his brain will look like it's gone through a meat grinder? And since you didn't know that Dean was Michael's vessel, you claimed him as yours?"

"That is correct," Castiel nodded.

"Hey, if Michael is so set on wearing me as his prom dress, how come he just hasn't come here himself?" Dean asked.

"Michael must be summoned to Earth," Castiel answered. "He is too powerful to reside on Earth so he must remain in Heaven, but of course there are ways to bring him down. My father made sure of that." The Winchester brothers and Bobby weren't sure if Castiel liked that fact or disliked it. He sounded like he was stating that the sky was blue.

"So does this make God Dean's father in law?" Sam asked with a smirk. Dean glared at him.

"No,"

"Yes," the angel and the human stared at each other, one with a serious look and the other with a slightly freaked out look.

"What?" Dean shouted.

"God is my father. That would make him your father in law, like John would have been my father in law had he still be alive. I suppose Bobby takes over in this case," Castiel said with a slight frown and a head tilt.

"_Don't_ feel free to start calling me pops," Bobby muttered.

"We're not married!" Dean protested.

"Not in human terms, no, but our-"

"That was not a marriage ceremony! Tell me that was not a marriage ceremony!" Dean groaned. Sam and Bobby were trying their best to hide their snickers but both were uncomfortable but the two who were being laughed at were blissfully unaware at the elephant in the room.

"Our souls joined together, Dean. The ritual was for the most part completed," Castiel said.

"'For the most part'? You mean there's _more_?" Dean demanded. "The 'we're going to make love'- shut up, Sam- wasn't the tip of the iceberg?"

"Time, Dean," Castiel said.

"What?" Dean blinked.

"Time will do the rest," Castiel said. "All you have to do is let time pass."

"Oh," Dean said. "I think I can live with that. Gotta hit the can," He walked out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you forgetting something, angel boy?" Bobby grunted.

"Of course, I would like your permission to marry Dean… and yours too, Sam. I suppose," Castiel said.

"'I suppose,'" Sam grumbled. "Fine, but if you hurt him, I'm going to hunt your angelic ass down and rip your feathers out one by one."

"It is highly unlikely you will be able to do that but you would be welcome to try if I ever do hurt Dean," Castiel said. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, yeah, ya have my permission, ya idjit. I meant you forgot to eat," Bobby grunted.

"I do not require-"

"I know you don't, just sit your ass down and eat anyways," Bobby grunted. Castiel blinked and obliged to his in non human terms father in law's wishes and put a pancake on his plate, following Sam's example and only putting a little bit of syrup on his pancake.

At least until he tasted it and then he dumped more onto it.

"So, er…"

"Yes, Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Do you, you know, love him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam, I do," Castiel said.

"And does he love you back?" Sam asked. Castiel didn't answer for a moment but he turned instantly to look when Dean shouted.

"GABRIEL!" Castiel disappeared instantly.


	8. Balthazar Part II

Thanks Call Me Johnny, Eminnis, kyatariina, Mystique Aqua, Muffy the Dough Slayer, Ockermuller, Sammy's Wolf Girl, Wolf-Of-Herkimer, the-ice-cold-alchemist, and supreme dramon for reviewing!

_The Road So Far…_

_They came together, crying each other's names out. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean and they stayed that way for a few moments until Castiel rolled over, bringing Dean closer to him._

"_And what do you think, him choosing a human over your memory?" Michael asked._

"_Bite me," Balthazar said darkly. "I do happen to know, however, that his soul mate is your vessel. Allow me to get him to say yes, before they do their souls completely connect and you can't use him as your vessel anymore."_

"_Aren't you forgetting something, angel boy?" Bobby grunted._

"_Of course, I would like your permission to marry Dean… and yours too, Sam. I suppose," Castiel said._

_Chapter VIII:  
Balthazar: Part II_

* * *

The humans in the room had the disadvantage of having to resort to the human method of running.

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" Castiel demanded. "You said you'd stay away."

"No, I said I'd _try_ and stay away," Gabriel smirked. "Hey, congratulations on the marriage, by the way. I see the soul and the grace connected. Now you just gotta do the deed the human way. The bonds a lot stronger than when I last saw you, oh, a few hours ago? May I?" Gabriel didn't wait for an answer but reappeared behind Dean who was behind Castiel and pressed his hand to Dean's mark.

"Don't touch that!" Dean snarled, attempting to punch Gabriel but he was met with thin air.

"Don't worry about it, brother in law. I got all I need to know," Gabriel said.

"What did you need to know?" Castiel asked.

"Just wanted to see if the bond is progressing as it should be. It is, just a little on the fast side which, I guess, is normal," Gabriel shrugged. "Considering you chose a human for a mate."

"Gabriel?"

"Hm?" Gabriel's face met Castiel fist and the archangel was sent across the room.

"Don't touch my mark," Castiel growled possessively and Gabriel had the audacity to laugh.

"Why do you care if their bond is progressing normally?" Sam frowned. "A few hours ago, you wanted us dead."

"Not dead, Sam. I just wanted you to say yes," Gabriel corrected. "And Cassie is still my baby brother-"

"Don't call me Cassie," Castiel said.

"And you got to check up on family when they're there, unfortunately," Gabriel continued as if he hadn't heard Castiel. "But really, I'm here to talk to you, Sam." There was silence amongst all of them; the only one who didn't looking like he was feeling out of place was the one who should look like he was out of place because he didn't belong in Bobby's house.

"Hell no!" Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Well, talk to me and you'll find out, Sam," Gabriel said with a wink. "Come on, I'll take you anywhere you want to go, the Grand Canyon, the Eiffel Tower, New Zealand-"

"What is it with you angels and New Zealand?" Dean demanded.

"Uh, how about we just stay here and talk?" Sam asked.

"How about we stay, you go, and you two don't talk?" Dean grumbled but he was ignored.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Gabriel sighed. "Alright, have it your way." He snapped and they disappeared.

"Where the hell are they?" Dean demanded.

"They're outside the window, idjit," Bobby sighed. "Leave 'em be. If Mr. Archangel wanted to hurt someone, he'd have done it by now." Castiel laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, giving his silent agreement with Bobby. Dean shrugged the hand off, glaring at the window. Castiel sighed and followed Bobby back into the kitchen.

"So what did you want, Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"To talk to you, Sam. Haven't you been listening at all?" Gabriel asked, sounding offended as he put a hand over his heart.

"What do you want to talk about Gabriel?" Sam sighed.

"Well, Sammy boy, I wanted to talk about last night," Gabriel waggled his eye brows.

"You want to talk about trapping me and Dean in TV Land?" Sam asked, unimpressed.

"Think a little bit before that, gigantator," Gabriel said. "Come on, you're a smart kid. You know what I'm talking about." And Sam obviously knew what Gabriel was talking about because he blushed and looked away. Gabriel was sure glad that Castiel hadn't chosen the youngest Winchester to be his soul mate… they might have had a fight on their hands.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, making sure to avoid Gabriel's gaze who took it all in good stride.

"Well, Sam, I want you," Gabriel said. "What do you think, Sammy? You with an archangel of Heaven? It'd be glorious! And of course the sex wouldn't be too shabby either-" Sam stared at Gabriel as if he had sprouted a devil's tails and ears (because if he'd sprouted angel wings, Sam wouldn't be surprised) and Gabriel continued going on and on about mating with Sam.

"Uh, Cass, I need you out here!" Sam shouted. Dean looked surprised when Castiel disappeared from his side and he looked around for his angel, finding him outside with their respective brothers.

"Sam?" Castiel questioned.

"I, uh, think he wants to mate with me," Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"You _think_?" Gabriel scoffed. "Have I not made myself clear? I can paint a picture, if you'd like." He snapped and he was covered in what was Gabriel's version of what a painter would wear- paintbrush, beret, and all.

"That won't be necessary, brother," Castiel said, "Perhaps the two of you should take some time to think. After all, you only met in a dream."

"Exactly! See, Cassie-boy here-"

"Do not call me Cassie-boy," Castiel muttered as Bobby and Dean came outside.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked. Castiel just lifted a hand in Gabriel's direction with an annoyed huff.

"Sees my side of the story!" Gabriel said, ignoring the interruptions that came throughout his speech. "Come on, Sam! We met in a dream! We're a dream come true! Marry me! Be my blushing bride and have my children-"

"Hey, if anyone's having children, it's not gonna be me!" Sam said. Gabriel stopped his proposal, Bobby and Castiel stared openly at the youngest Winchester, and Dean's jaw dropped. A wide grin began spreading across Gabriel's space and Dean just looked pissed.

"You are not marrying him!" Dean said.

"No, I'm not- don't tell me who I can and can't marry, Dean!" Sam said.

"I don't think that's the point here, Sam," Bobby said.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to interrupt here," a new, slightly accented voice piped up.

"Balthazar," Castiel said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'd like a word here with your boy toy, if you don't mind," Balthazar drawled.

"And if I do mind?" Castiel asked. The two once close best friends stared at each other, each waiting for the other to crack first and it was Balthazar who did. He looked away from Castiel to Dean.

"Well, I've never been that good at sharing. I suppose I'll just take him," Balthazar said and just like that, Dean and Balthazar had disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted. "Dean!"

"Where is he, Gabriel?" Castiel demanded, looking outright furious. He pushed Sam out of the way and the youngest Winchester was sure that if Gabriel hadn't snapped his fingers and made a net to catch Sam, he'd be on the other side of Bobby's property- going through the framework of the house. Gabriel let Castiel push him against one of the supports of Bobby's house, any trace of the easygoing trickster gone.

"I don't know," Gabriel said. "Castiel, you need to calm down-"

"Do not tell me to calm down!" Castiel snarled. "Where is he, Gabriel?"

"I don't know," Gabriel said. "I didn't know Balthazar was coming here and I didn't know he was going to take him. Honest, brother. My only business here was to ask Sam to consider being my mate." Castiel didn't move, didn't relinquish his hold on the trickster. Bobby was helping Sam out of the net Gabriel had created.

"Cass… I think he's telling the truth," Sam said. Castiel let go of Gabriel, taking a step away from the archangel. Gabriel turned to leave but Sam stopped him. "Aren't you going to help us?"

"Sorry, Sammy, but I don't usually involve myself in family affairs. Kind of the whole reason I put on my own personal witness protection program and ran away from home," Gabriel said. "Not my fault one of my baby bros decided to play copy cat."

"Are we going to be able to find Dean without his help?" Sam asked. Castiel's eyes darkened.

"I will not stop until I find him," Castiel said.

"Adios," Gabriel gave them a two finger salute and then disappeared.

"How do we find Balthazar?" Sam asked.

"We don't. I do," Castiel said.

"Now wait here, son," Bobby said. "Dean's our family too. You can't just-"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear. _We_ don't find Balthazar because the method of finding him will not be pleasant. I'm not even sure if it will work," Castiel said.

"But what are-" Sam said and then they all reappeared in Bobby's kitchen as Castiel shifted through it, finally pulling out a silver cooking bowl. He began shifting through Sam's things. "Help yourself," Sam said dryly. "Cass, what are you doing?"

"I need Myrrh," Castiel said.

"Myrrh?"

"Thanks a lot, jerk!"

"Who's a jerk?" Castiel asked, reappearing with chalk and a bottle. "I need your blood." He grabbed Sam's hand and cut him with a knife.

"Ow! Why don't you use your own?" Sam demanded.

"It wouldn't work. I'm not human," Castiel said. He dropped three stones into the bloody bowl and began pouring holy water over it, chanting in Enochian. Steam began to rise out of the bowl after Castiel finished chanting.

"He's hiding himself," Castiel snarled.

"So you ruined my bowl for nothing?" Bobby asked but Castiel ignored him.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Dean demanded.

"You're at my home, Dean," Balthazar said. "Nice, isn't it?"

"It'd be nicer if I was hanging upside down like a friggin' bat!" Dean snapped.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I suppose it would be," Balthazar said like he was thinking and then he snapped and Dean was no longer hanging upside down but rather tied up in a chair. "What do you think of my home, Dean?"

"I was expecting a little more Dr. No and a little less Liberace to tell you the truth," Dean said. "What do you want with me? Where's Cass?"

"Cass? That's what you call him, is it?" Balthazar hummed. "I'm surprised he's letting anyone call him that nowadays. He used to hate nicknames… but then again, I suppose I'd hate being called Balthazar-ie. Everyone was always calling him Cassie or Cassie-boy. He never reacted to Cass. We were trying to get the stick out of his ass, you see."

"Okay… what's with the history lesson?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"The history lesson is that _Cass_," he spat the nickname, "and I have a history together. Then you come in the picture and all I hear among the heavens is that he's claimed a _human_! What the _hell_ makes you so special? I fought by his side since our creation! I was there to save his life and you- what did you do?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples," Dean said and Balthazar chuckled.

"Well, at least you have a sense of humor," he said darkly. "But jokes aside, Dean, what makes you so special? Your soul is so messed up that it screams every time you blink- and your brother's soul! Don't get me started on his!" Balthazar laughed.

"What about Sam's soul?" Dean tensed.

"You mean you can't tell?" Balthazar laughed. "His soul- and yours- are _recycled souls_! They've been waiting for Lucifer and Michael to inhabit the bodies and they keep getting recycled and reused, just waiting to be inhabited! Every stain, every bad memory has torn up your precious soul! Hey, do you want a drink?"

"Got any beer?" Dean asked dryly.

"Hm, nope. Got a ménage," Balthazar said. "I've had about… what's French for twelve?"

"Ask Sam," Dean shrugged. "You gonna let me go or are you gonna keep me here and talk me to death?"

"You're not going to wait for your angel in shining armor?" Balthazar asked. "He's coming, you know. Or I supposed I should have said looking. He can't exactly find us, you see, because of this little sweetheart right here. It's an Enochian seal. Keeps the little angels out, you see."

"What do you want with me?" Dean asked.

"I want to know why you," Balthazar said.

"Cass showed you," Dean snapped.

"No, Castiel showed me your soul calling to him and his answering. I understand a soul calling, you hairless ape! My soul called for Castiel's but he turned me down! I want to know _why_! I mean, I've got more class than you do. My soul isn't torn to shreds, practically, not that I have one. I've got wings. We wouldn't be doing the interspecies limbo here," Balthazar said, throwing his arms up and causing his ménage to spill a little. "I want to know, Dean, how you got one of the most loyal of God's angels to _disobey_!" Balthazar's eyes flashed before Dean could blink, he was by Dean's side. The angel the sleeve of Dean's shirt and jacket off and pressed his hand to Dean's mark.

"Fuck you! Stop!" Dean shouted. "Stop!"

* * *

Castiel's knees buckled. He grabbed onto the closest thing to him- a table and he smashed the wood where he grabbed it. Sam grabbed Castiel, trying to keep him from collapsing as the angel coughed up blood.

"Cass! Cass, what's happening? Bobby, something's wrong!" Sam said.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"He started coughing up blood," Sam said.

"B-Balthazar… he's contaminating the mark," Castiel coughed. "He's trying to undo it and he's trying to find something in Dean…"

"Can he undo it?" Sam asked.

"If he can't, both of us will likely die," Castiel said.

"And if he can?" Sam asked.

"Then Dean will likely die," Castiel said.

"Bobby, take care of him," Sam said. Bobby barely caught Castiel as he was passed over by the younger Winchester.

"Sam, what're you doing?" Bobby called after him.

"What I should have done earlier," Sam said, slamming the door behind him. He went to the back of the house, to where Bobby and Castiel couldn't see him. "Gabriel! Gabriel, I need your help!" He screamed for a few more minutes before he was finally just about ready to give up.

"You rang, Sam?" Gabriel asked.

"What you said earlier- about me becoming your mate, were you serious about that?" Sam asked.

"Of course, Sam. Why? My good looks get to you at last?" Gabriel smirked. Sam ignored that.

"I'll be your mate on two conditions," Sam said. The smirk faded from Gabriel's face and the archangel raised an eyebrow.

"What're the catches?" Gabriel asked.

"You save Dean from Balthazar, with his and Castiel's bond still intact," Sam said.

"And the second one?" Gabriel asked.

"You stop trying to get me and Dean to say yes," Sam said, holding his hand out. "Do we have a deal? Those conditions and I'll be your mate?"

"You're willing to give the rest of your life up… for your brother?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Sam said. "Well, do we have a deal?" Gabriel stared at Sam's hand and then he slapped it away.

"Make the deal after I save him," Gabriel said. "How's Cass?"

"He's throwing up blood. He says Balthazar is trying to contaminate the mark," Sam said. Gabriel nodded with a frown. He walked casually inside Bobby's house as if he owned the place. Sam followed him inside. Bobby looked as if he was going to protest but Gabriel didn't give him a chance, pressing his fingers against Castiel and making him go limp.

"He's going to wake up in a few hours. The enthrallment won't keep him down for long," Gabriel said. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go find your brother."

"How are we going to do that?" Sam asked.

"We're going to use Castiel," Gabriel said. "Let's get him on the bed." He threw Castiel into Sam who caught him with an "oomph". Sam, unsure of how to carry his brother's soul mate, threw him over his shoulder and followed his possible future soul mate up the stairs.

"How are we using Cass?" Sam asked.

"He marked Dean with his right hand, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh, I think so," Sam said as Gabriel pressed his left hand to Castiel's right. He held his other hand out for Sam to take and said something in Enochian. Before Sam could blink, they were somewhere else without Castiel and Sam was off balance, stumbling forward. Gabriel reached forward and steadied Sam by putting an arm around his waist.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Where Balthazar and Dean are," Gabriel said.

"Huh. I was expecting a little more Dr. No and a little less Liberace," Sam said. Gabriel smirked and gripped Sam's waist tighter and then they appeared at the front door. "What are you going to do? Knock?"

"Knock, knock!" Gabriel shouted before he kicked the large door down. Sam stared at the archangel in disbelief. "Just letting Deano know the cavalry's arrived," Gabriel said, trying his best to look innocent. Sam sighed and followed Gabriel inside. They were confronted by four men in suits. Sam swallowed but Gabriel smirked.

"Who wants to take on an archangel? Come on, step forward. Be my guest," Gabriel said. "Or, I suppose I'll be your guest considering where we are- so are you going to get out of here or fight me?" The angels looked nervously at each other before disappearing.

"That was fast," Sam commented. Gabriel didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Sam by the hand and threw him across the room, creating a double of himself with a snap of his fingers to catch him in as an angel appeared just where Sam had been. Gabriel's eyes darkened as the other three appeared.

"Fools," he growled.

"Michael does not wish for this to be interrupted," one of the other angels said.

"Really? What else does Mikey say?" Gabriel taunted and the smirk was back in place. "Did he also tell you that you almost just killed a potential mate of an archangel?" The angel looked surprised and shocked. Although Sam didn't know the significance of whatever Gabriel was saying, he guessed it was something big because all the angels seemed reluctant to go any further.

"He didn't say anything about-"

"Go back to Michael and tell him that I'm not pissed off- tell him I'm furious," Gabriel said. "And make sure he knows what you almost did." The angels hesitated.

"Michael-"

"If you don't go now, I will kill you myself," Gabriel snapped, drawing a blade. The four angels disappeared and Gabriel walked over to Sam. His clone put him down and disappeared with a snap of Gabriel's fingers.

"Are they gone for real this time?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded and Sam swallowed, noticing the sudden intensity in the archangel's eyes. Sam's eyes widened as Gabriel pulled him down for a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth and then his eyes fluttered shut with a low moan. His tongue tangled with Gabriel's and he groaned in disappointment that just as blood was beginning to pool into his groin, Gabriel pulled away, looking upstairs.

"Your brother's suffering," Gabriel frowned. "What the hell is Balthazar thinking?"

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Where is he?" He felt ashamed that he had forgotten about his brother. He couldn't help but blush as Gabriel grabbed his ass before making his way upstairs.

"Now, Dean, it is more than alright if you decide to start screaming," Balthazar said, letting go of Castiel's mark. Dean would have fallen forward if the ropes weren't holding him to the chair. He panted heavily, sweat dripping down his face and blood coming out of his mouth as he randomly coughed it up and random points in time when Balthazar had been touching the mark.

"Go to Hell," Dean snapped.

"No thank you," Balthazar said. "As far as I'm concerned, seeing you, a pathetic, hairless ape with Castiel is Hell enough." Dean sucked in a scream as Balthazar pressed his hand on the mark again. He struggled not to scream, actually praying to God that Castiel couldn't feel the same pain.

The door slammed open and Gabriel and Sam walked in. Balthazar's hand almost left the mark but he kept a finger on it, making Dean hiss in pain.

"Let him go, Balthazar," Gabriel ordered.

"Now, Gabriel, I thought you were on my side," Balthazar said.

"I'm on the side that keeps Castiel alive," Gabriel said. Balthazar faltered.

"What?"

"He's coughing up blood, brother," Gabriel said. "I accepted the whole Lazarus thing even though I knew you pulled a big brother copy cat because I thought maybe you'd be better for Castiel then the human. Don't you know what happens if the bond ceases to exist?"

"Of course I know," Balthazar snapped. "But Castiel will survive." A gun shot was fired and everyone's attention was turned towards Sam, who had a gun out and pointed at Balthazar. Balthazar stared at the youngest Winchester in amazement before he started laughing.

"You shot me with the _Colt_? That gun kills demons, you fool!" Balthazar laughed. "You know, maybe I should just, oh I don't know, kill you now? You've showed me your junk, Sam, now look at mine!" Five more angels appeared and Gabriel tensed, moving in front of Sam. He was forced to move away from Sam as the lower ranking angels ganged up on him. Sam felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a smirking angel behind him. Sam put the Colt up in reflex and was about to fire but the gun jammed and he saw Castiel in front of him. The other angel had a dagger through his heart.

"Cass, you're here," Balthazar said. "He told me you were floating around."

"He?" Castiel questioned.

"I believe you two have fought?" Balthazar chuckled, motioning to the fallen angel. "Well you know the old frog in the throat." Castiel turned his attention towards the angel he had just killed.

"Even _I_ know that that's a bad joke," Castiel deadpanned. Balthazar's smile seemed to fade a little bit.

"My, my, when did Cass get a sense of humor?" Balthazar asked. "Say, what's with the new outfit?" Castiel glared at Balthazar.

Dean's eyes opened. He could have sworn that he saw Castiel but Castiel was wearing a black ACDC shirt and jeans. Castiel didn't wear a black ACDC shirt and jeans. Dean let his eyes close again but they opened when he heard Castiel's voice. There was no mistaking that voice.

"It might have something to do with that fact that my… usual clothes are covered in blood," Castiel said. Balthazar frowned.

"What are you going about?"

"You tried to destroy the bond I have with Dean. You didn't really think Dean would be the only one suffering, did you?" Castiel asked, eyes accusing. "I thought we were friends. Apparently I was wrong."

"Now don't be like that Cass," Balthazar said. He barely had time to move as Castiel threw a dagger at him. It cut the angel's cheek and lodged itself into a wall.

"Don't be like that? You tried to kill _my mate_!" Castiel snarled. "You tried to kill _me_!"

"Cass, you would have survived," Balthazar said with conviction. "You know you would have survived. You are strong, beautiful, stubborn-"

"You understand that I am stubborn? Well understand _this_- if he dies, then I will die with him!" Castiel snarled. "Do you understand me? If he dies, if you destroy my mark on him, I will kill myself before accepting you as my mate!" The smile completely fade from Balthazar's face and with a flourish of his hand, the ropes binging Dean to the chair released him. Castiel reappeared in front of Dean so that he could fall into his arms.

"Cass?" Dean groaned.

"Yes, Dean, it's me," Castiel said.

"Cass," Dean sighed contently.

"Cass…" Balthazar said. Castiel didn't respond to the other angel but he also didn't leave. "Tell… tell Dean that he won, alright?"

"There was never a competition to begin with," Castiel said. "Balthazar, if you come near him again, I will kill you."

"Wouldn't expect anything less, Cass," Balthazar said, giving his old friend a fake smile. "You know, you look good. You don't even look like you have a stick up your ass." Castiel's hold tightened on Dean.

"You… look good too, Balthazar," Castiel said and then he left with Dean.

* * *

"Cass?" Dean asked a few days later. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"You know what I mean!" Dean blushed. "Don't make me say it! I ain't a chick! You know, with Balthazar and all!" Dean looked away from Castiel, turning to the Impala to wash her. Castiel watched Dean with a curious expression on his face, wondering what was going on inside his mate's head.

"You are talking about when I said I'd die if you did?" Castiel asked.

"What do I have to do, spell it out for you? Yes!" Dean snapped. Castiel smiled.

"Yes," Castiel said. Dean stopped working on the Impala and he turned around, closing the distance between himself and Castiel, putting a hand on the back of the angel's neck to kiss him furiously, and pulling him closer by putting his other hand on his waist. Castiel kissed Dean back, fighting for control of the kiss with his tongue. He moaned when Dean grabbed his erection and he bucked into the sensation, finding himself against the Impala with Dean's lips at his neck and his hand on his dick.

"Fucking hot walking around in my clothes," Dean growled, squeezing Castiel's balls abruptly in a way that took the angel's breath away.

"Dean…" Castiel moaned. Dean covered Castiel's mouth with his own, moving in front of him and rutting their groins together. Their tongues battled the others. Dean took a step back to pull Castiel off the Impala before opening the door and pushing him inside in a hurried frenzy. Castiel went willingly, pulling Dean with him. Dean shut the door behind himself and met Castiel in another messy kiss, both working to get each other's clothes off. Dean broke off the kiss to get Castiel's shirt off and then trailed kisses where he could find Castiel's bare skin. Dean paused so he could take off his shirt and Castiel's hands instantly began running over the newly uncovered territory. Castiel lifted his hips so Dean could take off his pants and underwear. Castiel worked on Dean's belt, unbuttoning Dean's jeans and sliding his jeans and boxers down.

"Fuck, no lube…" Dean groaned.

"You won't hurt me," Castiel said.

"Cass-"

"Dean, _please_," Castiel begged, pulling Dean down for a kiss. And fuck, Dean did not know how to resist that. He held his fingers to Castiel's mouth and Castiel took them greedily, coating them with saliva. Dean prodded at Castiel's hole, making the angel buck against his finger, trying to get it to go in.

"Dean," Castiel growled. Dean kissed Castiel and eased his finger in. Castiel wasted no time in fucking himself on Dean's finger, moaning in delight with a hiss of pain when Dean added a second and then a third finger.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted when Dean hit something inside of him.

"Found it," Dean grinned. He shoved his fingers forward again, making Castiel scream his name in pleasure. Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's neck, pulling him in for a kiss and using his other hand to wrap around Dean's erection, making him moan.

"Dean, I want you inside me," Castiel said. Dean nodded and slid his fingers in and despite his words from earlier, Castiel tried to follow Dean's fingers, not wanting the loss. Dean lifted one of Castiel's legs over his shoulder and lined himself up with Castiel's hole and began to slide in slowly. He filled Castiel until he was completely surrounded by Castiel. He forced himself to wait until Castiel gave the signal to go but it was agony- having Castiel tight and hot around him-

"I love you," Dean said. Castiel looked up at Dean.

"I love you too," Castiel said, pulling Dean down for a kiss. The movement caused Dean to move inside Castiel, making both of them hiss in pleasure. "Move," Castiel groaned, bucking his hips up.

And thank Castiel; he did not have to wait long. He pulled back and thrust back in, making Castiel moan. The angel raised his hips and met Dean's thrusts. Dean joined their mouths together, kissing Castiel and thrusting furiously into him. Castiel's hand found its way to Dean's mark and then, despite the last sensation that ran through them when they had made love, this one was just as strong- and different.

"Dean!"

"Cass!" Dean came with him, brought to his climax by Castiel's shout and the further joining of their souls. Words couldn't describe the pleasure Dean felt as he collapsed on top of Castiel. He looked at the angel, who was staring at something with wide, awed eyes.

"Cass?" Dean asked.

"The bond is completed," Castiel said.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means no angel can use you as a vessel anymore," Castiel said. "My grace is sealing the way into your soul."

"And that's… a good thing, right?" Dean asked. Castiel chuckled.

"Yes, Dean. It means there won't be an apocalypse," Castiel said. "If Michael can't possess you, there is no need for Lucifer to possess Sam and they cannot fight without their vessels."

"So you mean, all this time, to avoid the apocalypse, all we had to do was do the horizontal nasty?" Dean asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Make love," he corrected. "I believe so. I was not aware this would happen."

"Why did it happen?" Dean asked.

"I believe you can call it a gift from my father," Castiel said.


	9. Gabriel Part III

Thanks kyatariina, Mystique Aqua, Sammy's Wolf Girl, Call Me Johnny, Fallen4Cas, Ockermuller, SuperNaturalGurl32, Muffy the Dough Slayer, Havent Met My Angel Yet, Eminnis, supreme dramon, and the-ice-cold-alchemist for reviewing!

My thoughts on Gabriel having a third chapter all to himself: Big ego. Period.

_The Road So Far…_

"_I didn't know he took Cass!" Sam had protested. "I thought it was a dream, Dean!"_

"_Uh, Cass, I need you out here!" Sam shouted. Dean looked surprised when Castiel disappeared from his side and he looked around for his angel, finding him outside with their respective brothers._

"_Sam?" Castiel questioned._

"_I, uh, think he wants to mate with me," Sam shifted uncomfortably._

"_Do we have a deal? Those conditions and I'll be your mate?"_

"_You're willing to give the rest of your life up… for your brother?" Gabriel asked._

"_Yes," Sam said. "Well, do we have a deal?" Gabriel stared at Sam's hand and then he slapped it away. _

"_Make the deal after I save him," Gabriel said._

"_You shot me with the _Colt_? That gun kills demons, you fool!" Balthazar laughed._

_Chapter IX:  
Gabriel: Part III_

* * *

"_You… you made me break my promise to him," Castiel choked. _

"_What promise?" Gabriel asked._

"_I told him I'd be there when he woke up," Castiel said._

* * *

That conversation had been bothering Gabriel since he had had it. He didn't know why it was bothering him- it just was. It wasn't like him to be bothered by anything. He hadn't had a second thought when he had left home- and that was heaven_- literally_. So why was he having trouble wrapping his head around the thought of being the one to break Castiel's promise.

"No promises, baby bro," Gabriel smirked but Castiel glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'll try and stay away." He turned away to leave but Dean stopped him.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked. "When's he going to wake up?"

"Relax, Deano. Right now he's in dream land dreaming about lollipops and unicorns… well, Sam's version of lollipops and unicorns," Gabriel said. "He'll wake up sometime in the morning… but then again, so will you." Dean made a confused face and he was about to ask what the trickster meant but Gabriel snapped his fingers before he could and Dean woke up in his bed at Castiel's, next to Castiel and back in the boxers that he had fallen asleep in.

"You're here," Dean said. Castiel smiled at Dean.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel said.

That was all Gabriel had stayed to see. He didn't need to see more than that. He had made it so Castiel could keep his promise. Now he had only one thing left to do. He went to go visit the younger Winchester in his room. Sam was sleeping peacefully, as Gabriel had ensured he would. He also knew what Sam would be dreaming about- probably the same few seconds of what Dean had been dreaming about before he had woken up. He pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead to see the dream.

* * *

"_Look, Dean, it's your new baby brother," Mary smiled at her oldest son. "You have to help take care of him, okay?" Dean smiled at his mom and hugged his baby brother with one arm, kissing him on the forehead. His other hand looked like it was holding someone's hand but Sam couldn't see the person- and neither could Mary or John._

"_You'll love him too, right Cass?" Dean asked with wide, searching eyes. Gabriel frowned and snapped his fingers, making it so he could see the dream from Dean's point of view. Castiel was there- in a different vessel but there was no doubt in Gabriel's mind it was Castiel. _

_Why had the angel stepped foot on Earth?_

_Gabriel stepped behind Castiel, to see if he could see the angel's grace in the dream. Mary probably thought "Cass" was an imaginary friend, like many kids Dean's age had._

"_Dean, boy, you're soul's been calling for an angel," Gabriel whistled. "Didn't know you were _that _special." There were certain souls- Dean being one of them- that just naturally called for angels. They didn't know they did it and angels didn't know how they did it. They just had an affinity for angels. Most never met an angel but once in a blue moon, an angel would answer. Being a younger angel, Castiel probably had been curious to what had been calling him._

"_Maybe this is why you never answered Balthazar's call, Castiel," Gabriel mused. "Dean had his hands on your grace for a long time."_

_Gabriel could tell Sam began to stir when the walls of the hospital began shaking and so he conveniently transported himself out of Sam's dream and his room._

* * *

After the whole fiasco with Balthazar, Gabriel didn't know what to do. He could probably take Sam up on his deal but technically it was Castiel who managed to save the day. Gabriel could have saved Dean but Castiel probably couldn't ignore the bond calling and had probably used the path Gabriel had created to follow them.

Now he didn't know what to do about bonding with Sam. He wanted the younger Winchester. He wouldn't mind having Sam as his mate- in fact, he'd love it. He just didn't know how to go about it. Starting a relationship using blackmail was probably not the way to start a relationship…

Probably.

So Gabriel was left to pout, floating upside down on the ceiling when Michael decided to pay him a visit.

"This is what you do in your spare time?" Michael asked distastefully. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He hadn't missed Michael's holier-than-thou attitude. Gabriel had an I'm-better-than-you attitude. And yes, there was a difference.

"It's called _relaxing_. You should try it sometime, Mikey," Gabriel smirked when he saw the obvious dislike of the nickname on Michael's face. He snapped his fingers and he was right side up again with a candy bar in his hand. "What brings you here, Michael? Shouldn't you be trying to find ways to get Deano to say yes?"

"Castiel's bond with Dean sealed him off as a vessel," Michael said. "Did you know this would happen?"

"I had my suspicions," Gabriel shrugged. "So is Dean an angel now?"

"No," Michael said.

"Alright. You're not here about Dean and you're not here to complain about Dean and Cass. What are you here about?" Gabriel asked.

"Azazel is still on the loose," Michael said. "I think he is going to do something to Castiel and Dean."

"So now you care about what's going to happen to them- now that your needs can't be met anymore," Gabriel said.

"What are you trying to say, brother?" Michael asked. Gabriel frowned.

"Nothing," he lied. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Gabriel, I heard you were planning on mating with the younger Winchester, Lucifer's vessel," Michael said.

"You heard right," Gabriel smirked, liking the way Michael cringed at his bluntness because really, what brother didn't love to annoy his brother?

"I have ordered that he… that both of the Winchesters are to be left alone. And I believe flowers are good," Michael corrected himself. "And Gabriel? You do realize that you're going to be copulating with the one who was chosen as our brother's vessel, whom he would have inhabited if Castiel hadn't found a loophole? Imagine if Lucifer was in Sam."

"Uh huh, yeah, yeah, Mikey," Gabriel rolled his eyes, not really comprehending what he was saying. When Michael left, only then did it hit. "He said copulating! Ew! With my younger brother! Bleah! Michael, I'm washing your mouth out with soap! What would dad say if he heard you talking like that?"

And didn't Michael say something about flowers?

Well, Gabriel could have his fun and get his mate in the process.

* * *

"What's up, Cass?" Dean frowned. "You keep looking out the window."

"I…" Castiel frowned. "I'm not sure." Dean got up, pulling a gun from the back of his pants and walking over to the window. He looked outside for some sign of disturbance outside of Bobby's house. He felt a chill run down his spine and so he clicked the safety off as an instinct. Castiel was by his side in an instant and Dean could feel his hot breath on his neck.

"Do you see anything?" Castiel asked. Dean shuddered and turned around with half lidded eyes. He found himself trapped against the window and against Castiel. Castiel captured his lips in a kiss, encouraging Dean to kiss him back, forgetting about the possible threat outside the window.

"Cass-" Dean groaned. He pulled Castiel against him, jerking his hips so that he could feel Castiel's erection against him. Castiel kissed his way down Dean's neck, sucking on the junction between Dean's shoulder and neck. He lifted Dean up, kissing him deeply.

"You know, I would've thought Dean would be on top, you know, with all his experience and everything," Gabriel smirked. Castiel glared at Gabriel and so did Dean. Castiel put Dean down but didn't relinquish his hold on him.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Castiel demanded.

"I was tops last time!" Dean protested. Gabriel snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where's your brother?" Gabriel asked. "I can't find him."

"Why would I tell you?" Dean snapped.

"Sam is at the store," Castiel said. "Brother, I think we need to talk." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"So you felt it too?" Gabriel asked.

"Felt what?" Dean demanded.

"That energy that I sensed earlier," Castiel elaborated. "It was demonic… but I thought I sensed something angelic, too."

"What are you thinking?" Gabriel asked. "Michael said he'd stop sending angels to get the Winchesters to say yes." Dean frowned.

"So you trust your brother who tried to get me and Sam to start the apocalypse because he said he'd stop?" Dean snorted in disbelief. "Uh huh, I'm going to go tell Sam that it wasn't me that froze his laptop cause I was looking at Bust-stuff. Stuff," Dean caught himself last minute. Castiel didn't look suspicious but Gabriel was smirking.

"Uh huh, 'stuff,'" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. "So you keep an eye on Dean and I'll keep one on Sam. Great, problem solved. See ya!"

"Wait, no- problem not solved!" Dean shouted but Gabriel disappeared. "Cass! You told him where Sam was! Why would you do that?"

"He was looking for him," Castiel deadpanned. "Sam will be safe with Gabriel." Dean's expression changed from frustrated to that of concern.

"You think Sam's in danger?" Dean asked.

"What's the human expression…? 'Better safe than sorry.' Sam can take care of himself but you felt what happened when you punched me. There are more powerful angels than me. Gabriel is one of them. Having Gabriel protect Sam is a smart move," Castiel said. Dean scowled and looked away, crossing his arms. Castiel drew Dean closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I don't have to like it," Dean grumbled. Castiel chuckled.

"Of course not, Dean,"

* * *

"Heya, Sammy," Gabriel said.

"You- what're you doing here? Don't call me Sammy!" Sam hissed, looking around frantically. "What if someone saw you? Humans- are those flowers?"

"Yep, for you," Gabriel smirked. "Oh, wait. I forgot." The archangel snapped his fingers and a curtain surrounded him. Sam looked around nervously and then Gabriel reappeared in a tuxedo, holding the flowers.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed. "I am not a girl!" Gabriel looked almost disappointed.

"So you don't want the flowers?" Gabriel pouted. Sam looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. No, he did not want the flowers because he was a _guy_. Guys did not want flowers. They didn't get all giddy when someone bought them for them. They just didn't want or like flowers. It was a guy thing, which really, Gabriel should understand.

"Would you want some guy to give you flowers, Gabriel?" Sam asked. Gabriel snapped and the curtain surrounded him again, opening to reveal the clothes he had been in before but he was still holding the flowers.

"Sure. I send myself flowers every few months. I used to do it every month but then I began to expect them," Gabriel winked. "Can't have that. Predictability will get you killed." Sam groaned and held his hand out, looking away stubbornly with a red blush marring his cheeks.

"Give them here," he muttered. Gabriel looked surprised and handed them over. "Don't you dare tell Dean." Gabriel smiled and his eyes warmed up like honey, making Sam's heart skip a beat. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I came to woo you," Gabriel said. Sam blinked.

"Didn't we have a deal?" Sam asked.

"Nope. If you're going to be my mate, I don't want to have a relationship based on some deal, Sam," Gabriel said. "No, when you become my mate, it's going to be because you want to. If I have it my way, you're going to be begging me." He waggled his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Gabriel, I-"

"Sam, come here," Gabriel ordered.

"What-?" Sam asked but Gabriel wrapped one hand around his hip and pulled him into his side. His hand was raised and was in the position to snap. Sam was about to question Gabriel again but the lights began turning on and off. Sam instinctively reached for the gun tucked in between his pants and his boxers. Gabriel tightened his hand on Sam's waist in warning and Sam froze.

There was a low rumbling and Sam was guessing it was a safe bet that the rumbling wasn't coming from his or Gabriel's stomachs. Sam began to let out his breath when the rumbling became harder. The items on the shelves began falling off the shelves, the lights began flickering even faster, the light bulbs began exploding, and then there was a screeching noise.

"What is that?" Sam demanded, covering his ears. The items on the shelves began throwing themselves at Sam and Gabriel, pelting them. Gabriel snapped and they reappeared- well, Sam didn't know where they were.

"You okay, kiddo?" Gabriel asked.

"Where are we?" Sam asked. "What was that?"

"That was my brother," Gabriel growled.

"Your _brother_? Why was your _brother_ trying to kill our ear drums?" Sam groaned, rubbing his ears.

"Apparently, Castiel's marriage is somewhat frowned upon even with Michael's… approval," Gabriel said and by the way Gabriel said "approval," Sam was pretty sure Michael hadn't exactly wrapped his head around the-

"Did you say marriage?" Sam asked. "Why wasn't I involved?" Gabriel snorted, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like, "That's what she said."

"It's more of a joining of souls," Gabriel explained. "I don't think you'd want to be there for_ that_ particular moment, Sammy. Your brother and my brother were getting down, if you know what I mean. Come on Sam. The horizontal-"

"I know what you mean!" Sam said. "Seriously, where are we?"

"New Zealand,"

"New _what_?" Sam demanded. "Take me home! Take me home now!"

"Sam calm down," Gabriel said. "I'm not going to rape you… no matter how tempting the thought may be." He smirked and his eyes roamed over Sam's body, making the Winchester blush. "So you can relax. I need to teach you something."

"Teach me what?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to temporarily get rid of angels," Gabriel said. "I love my brothers but you know the saying- family's like fudge with the nuts and all that. Michael may not have anything to do with anything anymore but Raphael doesn't seem to like his newest in laws. I knew I should have spanked them more when we were younger…"

"So why are you teaching me?" Sam asked. "Why aren't you teaching Dean?"

"I was grabbing you to take you back and teach you both at the same time but by bringing you back to Bobby's, we'd have Ralphie-boy knowing where you live. He's going to figure it out anyways but the house ain't angel proof," Gabriel said. "Not that we could angel proof it with Castiel popping in and out of your brother's-"

"Gabriel," Sam interrupted. "Point?"

"Point is if I popped back to Bobby's house now, Raphael would follow," Gabriel said.

"So you're popping up in random places to confuse Raphael," Sam said. "But why New Zealand?"

"Focus on the important issue, Sammy. Angels. Banishing them. Got it?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah. Got it," Sam said.

"Good," Gabriel smirked, grabbing the back of Sam's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Sam tried to push away and Gabriel could read every passing thought that was going through Sam's head. He was worried about his brother would think, after all, he had kidnapped Castiel. He was hesitant about Gabriel's mating offer. He was very confused and- Gabriel couldn't help but smirk- very turned on. His tongue invaded Sam's mouth, battling with the younger Winchester's tongue. Sam moaned and Gabriel let Sam press him against a tree. He reached into Sam's pocket.

He hissed in pain and Sam pulled back, looking confused and concerned. His eyes widened when he saw the blood on Gabriel's arm.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"Teaching you how to banish an angel," Gabriel said. "Learn how to draw this sigil. Don't forget."

"What happens after you're done drawing it?" Sam swallowed, after regaining his senses.

"Press your hand against it like so," Gabriel said. "See you later, Sammy boy." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and pushed it against the bloody sigil. Sam covered his eyes when a bright light erupted from the sigil. When he opened them again, Gabriel was gone.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked. "_Gabriel_!"

"Sam," Sam heard the flutter of wings and then he turned around when he heard his name.

"Cas," Sam said. "Gabriel- he- I-"

"Sam, you need to calm down," Castiel said. "Gabriel is fine."

"Where did he go? How did you know he'd be gone?" Sam asked, the sound of panic still present in his voice.

"He… sent me word," Castiel said, opting not to tell Sam about the pigeon brigade at the window. "Let me take you home-"

"What's going on, Cas?" Sam asked, slapping Castiel's hand away. "Why is Gabriel teaching me how to make sigils that keep angels away and using himself as an example? Why is your brother trying to hurt us? I thought we were done with this since you and Dean completed the bond!" Castiel let Sam rant and listened with the attention of a soldier, brow furrowing.

"Sam, not all of my brothers are… happy about my union with Dean," Castiel said. "Some are much like Balthazar-"

"They're in love with you?" Sam asked. Castiel shot Sam an annoyed look.

"And don't approve of the union," Castiel corrected.

"So why hasn't Gabriel come back yet?" Sam asked.

"He's waiting back at Bobby's… with Dean," Castiel asked.

"With… Have they killed each other yet?" Sam asked.

"Not yet," Castiel shifted uneasily. "But if Gabriel turns the Impala pink like he was saying-"

"Let's go," Sam said and Castiel had a relieved expression on his face as he pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead.

"Get. Him. Out. Of. Here," Dean snarled, pointing at Gabriel. Castiel looked exasperated and Sam sighed.

"Have you taught him how to use the sigil?" Sam asked.

"We haven't quite gotten around to that," Gabriel smirked. "Cas, teach him, will you? My brother n' law seems to have some aversion to me." Dean looked green at the thought of being "brother n' laws" with Gabriel. Sam tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes but he failed miserably. Castiel looked up at the ceiling, presumably at Heaven and he exchanged looks with Sam. He led Dean upstairs and Sam sat down on the couch.

"You're going to be getting on his case a lot, aren't you?" Sam asked with a sigh. Gabriel grinned and Sam took that as a yes. He cast a glance out the window and out of the corner of his eye, he saw an open wound on Gabriel's arm from where he had cut himself. "Shouldn't that have healed by now?" Gabriel looked confused and then he saw the open wound.

"Give it a few minutes," Gabriel shrugged. "The sigil prevented it from healing right away."

"Won't you get an infection?" Sam asked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were prelaw, not premed in college," he said. "Remember, Sammy, I'm not human."

"Yeah, right… hey, how'd you know I was prelaw?" Sam asked.

"Stop thinking, Sam," Gabriel said, gripping Sam's chin and silencing him with a kiss. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Balthazar, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked.

"Relax, Cas. I waited until Dean was gone. I see he's managed to get the stick out of your ass… and replace it," Balthazar smirked.

"I do not understand that reference," Castiel blinked.

"It means- ah, never mind. You know what, why don't we talk about why I'm here?" Balthazar clasped his hands together.

"Why_ are_ you here? I told you I didn't want to see you again," Castiel frowned.

"No, you told me you didn't want to see me around _Dean_ again," Balthazar corrected. "And I'm not. Dean left- er, he is gone, right?"

"Yes, Dean is gone," Castiel said.

"Yes, well, I have something that might help you," Balthazar said.

"Oh?" Castiel raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well why don't you come look at my junk?" Balthazar smirked.

"You are making me uncomfortable, brother," Castiel frowned.

"Damn, Dean took your funny side away," Balthazar said. "He was supposed to remove the stick out of your ass, not your awkward sense of humor."

"I don't joke," Castiel blinked.

"And it's back,"


	10. Raphael

_Thanks _Wolftag, Underworld's-Reject, Call Me Johnny, Mystique Aqua, Muffy the Dough Slayer, kyatariina, supreme dramon, Fallen4Cas, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Eminnis, SuperNaturalGurl32, and Reaper's Curse for reviewing the last chapter!

**Okay, so the chapters are going to take a bit longer to dish out now because I had the first nine written out and I thought I was going to end it after the ninth but then Gabriel got involved… and anyone who knows me when I write Gabriel knows the story gets extended.**

**And White Russia? **_**White Russia**_**? No! It's supposed to be **_**New Zealand**_**! I was **_**so**_** disappointed! **

* * *

_The Road So Far…_

_"You're more trouble than you're worth," Zachariah smirked._

_"Now, Mr. Angel, you didn't really think I came without backup, did you?" Azazel smirked. The smirk was wiped off of Zachariah's face when two demons plowed into him, taking him off of Azazel._

_"I love my brothers but you know the saying- family's like fudge with the nuts and all that. Michael may not have anything to do with anything anymore but Raphael doesn't seem to like his newest in laws," Gabriel said._

_"So you felt it too?" Gabriel asked._

_"Felt what?" Dean demanded._

_"That energy that I sensed earlier," Castiel elaborated. "It was demonic… but I thought I sensed something angelic, too."_

_"What's going on, Cas? Why is Gabriel teaching me how to make sigils that keep angels away and using himself as an example? Why is your brother trying to hurt us? I thought we were done with this since you and Dean completed the bond!" _

_"Sam, not all of my brothers are… happy about my union with Dean," Castiel said. "Some are much like Balthazar and don't approve of the union._

_"Balthazar, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked._

"_I have something that might help you," Balthazar said._

_Chapter X:  
Raphael_

* * *

"What's with you?" Sam frowned. "You keep… fidgeting."

"Nothing's wrong with me," Dean frowned.

"Okay…" Sam said doubtfully, turning back to his laptop. After a minute of silence, Dean broke.

"I miss Cass!" he blurted out.

"Oh…" Sam said awkwardly. "Um… go visit him?"

"I don't know where he is!" Dean snapped.

"Dean, he was here three hours ago," Sam said.

"Oh… right. I'm going upstairs," Dean said. A flash of silver caught Sam's eye.

"Dean-" Sam said but Dean was already climbing up the stairs.

* * *

"Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Dean grunted.

"You've been in a mood ever since Cass left!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Dean, Sam," Castiel appeared.

"Cass!" Dean grinned, grabbing Castiel by the back of the neck and kissing him.

* * *

"Where were you?" Dean demanded when Castiel appeared next to him.

"I was with Gabriel," Castiel said.

"Oh. Okay," Dean said. "Come here." Castiel allowed Dean to pull him onto his lap and kiss him.

"You are… awfully affectionate lately," Castiel said.

"That's a bad thing?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel said.

* * *

"There you are!" Dean said. Castiel looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hello, Dean. I was doing research for-" Castiel was cut off when Dean kissed him eagerly, skipping past chaste and gentle and going straight to dirty and tongue. Castiel moaned and closed his eyes, winding his hands around Dean's waist to bring him closer.

"Hi," Dean said shyly when they parted.

"Hello," Castiel blinked, tilting his head.

"So, want to ditch the books?" Dean smirked.

"I really should-"

"Cas," Dean said, "put down the book." Castiel raised an eyebrow as Dean took the book from him. Dean started by taking their belts off, ignoring the shirts and jackets completely as he only focused on the pants. Castiel's eyes were wide, obviously not having expected this behavior from Dean.

"Dean, Bobby or Sam might…" he was cut off by his own moan when Dean's hand dipped inside his boxers. His hips bucked forward. Dean smirked.

"They won't," Dean said confidently, pulling down Castiel's pants into a pool at his feet before pulling his own and turning around, placing his hands on the table.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, mouth going dry.

"Fucking hurry up and stretch me and then get your dick in me," Dean ordered. Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's dick, using his other to stretch and prepare Dean. Dean moaned and turned slightly so he could kiss Castiel. Satisfied that Dean was prepared, Castiel removed his fingers and nudged Dean's entrance with his dick. Dean whined almost pitifully as Castiel pushed into him. He tried to push back onto Castiel's dick but Castiel held him firmly so that he couldn't move and then, in one surprise movement, Castiel surged forward and buried himself to the hilt.

"Cas!" Dean screamed, knees buckling. He moaned again as Castiel surged into him, hitting his prostate. Castiel's hand found its way to Dean's dick again, jacking Dean in time with his thrusts. Dean came in no time with a shout of Castiel's name, held up by Castiel as the angel finished inside of Dean.

* * *

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said.

"Hey yourself," Dean said, reaching for the angel. Castiel allowed himself to be pulled on the bed. Dean rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed Castiel instantly, starting at his lips before making his way down Castiel's jaw line and down to Castiel's throat. Castiel moaned as Dean sucked on his Adam's apple. Dean lowered his hips, grinding his erection against Castiel's. Dean didn't bother fighting with Castiel's clothes, opting to instead tear the button up shirt. Castiel assisted him by sitting up slightly so that Dean could shove his jackets and shirt off. Dean paused to let Castiel take his shirt off before he resumed kissing the angel.

"Dean," Castiel moaned. They fought to get their pants and boxers off, barely being able to contain the excitement of feeling each other's naked flesh against each other. Dean found the lube in the dresser and coated his finger with it. He circled Castiel's hole with his finger, teasing it and watching Castiel's expression.

"Dean," Castiel begged. Dean smirked and pressed the finger inside. Castiel reached for Dean and pulled him closer so they could kiss. Dean added another finger into Castiel's hole, moving his fingers around to try and find Castiel's prostate. Castiel cried out when Dean hit it and Dean attacked Castiel's prostate with his fingers, making the angel moan wildly out of control. Dean added a third finger and he had Castiel writhing against him.

"Tell me how you want me," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear.

"Hard, Dean! Now!" Castiel said. Dean smirked and withdrew his fingers. Castiel moaned in disappointment but then shouted out when Dean entered him, thrusting hard.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned.

"Feel so good, so tight," Dean moaned, capturing Castiel's lips in a kiss. He thrusted into Castiel's tight, hot channel.

"Dean, I'm- I'm close!" Castiel moaned.

"Cum with me," Dean said. Castiel cried out as Dean's voice sent them both over the edge and Castiel's shout sent the oldest Winchester over the edge. Dean breathed heavily and collapsed on top of Castiel. Castiel looked up at Dean with content eyes and captured Dean's lips in a kiss.

* * *

"We shouldn't wait for Raphael to come to us," Castiel strategized.

"We'd be sitting ducks," Balthazar said languidly.

"We are not ducks," Castiel frowned.

"Expression, Cass," Gabriel intervened before Balthazar could say something smart. "As much as I am for a good joke, Balthazar, it's Cass. You can pull _anything_ over on him. Besides, our mates are at stake." Balthazar looked almost bitter for a moment but he recovered quickly, standing up to look at the book Castiel was looking in.

"Well why don't we just summon the bastard right here and now? We have an archangel on our side, two other angels, and my junk-" Balthazar said.

"Would you please stop using that reference?" Castiel asked, giving Balthazar a sidelong annoyed glance.

"He's such a bore when he understands things," Balthazar said. "Where are the gorillas?"

"Don't call them that," Castiel snapped.

"Oh, so bossy, Cass. Are you like this in bed?" Balthazar smirked.

"Actually, Dean said he was tops last time," Gabriel said. The smirk disappeared from Balthazar's face.

"Right. On the real subject… Cass is right. We shouldn't wait for Raphael to come to us. He's bound to be waiting but he won't know when. This way, we take the element of surprise from him… but we don't know when he will strike so the key to the game is beating him to summoning us," Balthazar mused. "What is with you two? We already marked our territory and peed everywhere to keep other angels away. Oh god, don't tell me… you're both _whipped_."

Castiel brow furrowed, not understand the reference. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and a hand, snapping to make a gag appear on Balthazar's mouth.

"Now that we've gotten rid of the peanut gallery… we need to focus on finding Raphael," Gabriel said. Balthazar waved his hands, trying to get the other angels' attention. Castiel frowned, looking from Balthazar to Gabriel with a pointed look. Gabriel sighed. "Oh fine." He snapped again and the gag disappeared from Balthazar's mouth.

"Well thank you for that," Balthazar snapped. "I don't think it's only our big scary brother we need to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I've been doing a little dirty business since my time of pretend death and I believe it's safe to say that-"

"The point, Balthazar," Castiel encouraged in his monotone voice.

"The point, my dear Cass-"

"I am not your dear-"

"Cass," Gabriel shot Castiel a look.

"The point is that it's not only angels who want Dean and Cas's head on a stick. The demons want him too," Balthazar said. "We're going to be dealing with angels _and _demons."

"Oh, the irony," Gabriel sighed.

"_What_ irony?" Castiel asked.

"Good question," Gabriel mused.

"I have to go," Castiel said suddenly. "Dean is calling."

"Cass-" Balthazar said but Castiel had already disappeared. "Oh nuts. Now it's just the two of us." Gabriel made a face.

"Peachy," Gabriel said.

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel asked, looking around.

"Hey, you made it," Dean grinned.

"What… is all this?" Castiel asked, gesturing to the restaurant's bathroom.

"Just thought we needed a break from everything," Dean shrugged. "C'mon, let's eat." Castiel followed Dean out of the bathroom confused. He tilted his head and allowed Dean to pull out a chair for him before he sat down. Dean looked proud of himself, almost bashful. Castiel didn't really know what to make of any of this.

"Dean… what's going on?" Castiel asked.

"It's… you know, a date," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from Castiel. "I mean, we spend so much time together. We're bound to each other. We've had sex-"

"Made love," Castiel corrected, enjoying the way Dean's face contorted into further embarrassment.

"Yeah, that. But we've never been on… you know…" Dean said.

"A date?" Castiel asked, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smile.

"Shut up," Dean said. Castiel covered Dean's hand with his own but then he pulled it back immediately with a frown.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, brow furrowing in concentration.

"What?" Dean asked, confused. "Cass?"

"Something is different about you," Castiel frowned.

"Is it a good different or a bad different?" Dean asked, suddenly looking worried. Castiel frowned and put his hand atop of Dean's again. Dean's soul called for him, that hadn't changed… but there was something else etching its way into Dean's soul, also calling for the angel. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, trying to see into Dean's soul when Dean's eyes flashed silver but it came and went so fast.

"Dean, do you feel… any different?" Castiel asked, pulling his hand back slightly.

"No. Should I?" Dean asked and then the waitress came up to the table.

"Hi, may I take your order?" she asked, smiling and batting her eyes at Castiel flirtatiously.

"Yeah, I'll have a bacon double cheeseburger, a salad, and a black coffee. Cas, what do you want?" Dean asked, covering Castiel's hand with his own and giving the waitress a pointed look.

"The same," Castiel said, putting the waitress out of her misery and giving her a way to scurry away from the table in embarrassment. Dean got up and moved next to Castiel, sitting happily with the angel's arm around him.

"Dean, not that I don't enjoy this… but I thought you wouldn't have been so comfortable with displays of affection in the public eye," Castiel said. "And when did you start ordering salad?"

"Sammy's meeting us here," Dean shrugged, not answering the first question. Instead, he tipped his head upwards and pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips, humming contently.

"Hey, cool it love birds," Sam said, sliding into the opposite side of the booth. "I got us a case."

"Aw, come on, Sammy. Can't we just take a break?" Dean groaned. Sam frowned and looked up at his brother. Castiel craned his neck and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Dean.

"Uh… are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that today?" Dean demanded. "I'm fine!"

"Okay, PMS much?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel and mouthing, "is he pregnant?" Castiel looked alarmed and Sam smacked his forehead. "Joke, Cas. It was a joke. Relax. Dean can't get pregnant. He's a guy- he can't get pregnant, right?"

"No," Dean growled.

"No," Castiel said, looking relieved. "He can't." Dean looked annoyed at the question of his masculinity. Gabriel appeared next to Sam, looking slightly rushed and panicked.

"Gabe?" Sam jumped.

"Dude, you can't appear in public places out of thin air like that!" Dean growled. Gabriel shot Dean a look that obviously said I don't give a damn.

"I've got too much to tell you and too little time so shut your yaps. I pissed off our big brother and he's coming here now so we got to skedaddle," Gabriel said. He raised his fingers to Sam and Dean's foreheads and then nothing happened. Gabriel frowned.

"Uh oh," Gabriel frowned. "Cass, you try." Castiel reached for the Winchester's foreheads and achieved the same result as Gabriel.

"Which of our brothers did you anger that could stop both of us?" Castiel frowned. "I am one matter but _you_ are an archangel."

"None of them can keep me trapped here- well, Lucifer and Michael can but it's not them. I pissed off Raphael but he shouldn't be able to keep me here," Gabriel said. "There are probably sigils around here somewhere." Castiel sat back in his seat, giving the impression that he was relaxed as he looked around. Dean adopted a nervous expression as he settled back into Castiel's side.

"What's with you?" Sam asked suddenly. "You've been acting weird since Cass left for his- whatever he had to do. Scratch that, you've been acting weird since you guys… copulated." He finished lamely. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Copulated, right. Real mature Sam," Dean said. "I'm fine. Why does everyone think something's wrong with me?" Gabriel tilted his head and looked at Dean the way Castiel did when he was trying to see into his soul, minus the "Dean is the best thing since Father" look and reached over to put his hand against Castiel's mark, despite Castiel's glare of protest. Gabriel raised his eyebrows and then rolled his eyes.

"Idiots. Let me guess, Dean you've felt anxious every time Cass leaves and when he's with or away from you, he's all you can think of," Gabriel said.

"No!" Dean denied. "Maybe."

"You're fine. It's just the bond acting up. You'll be fine in a few days. Just stop leaving his side for long periods of time or he'll go crazy," Gabriel warned.

"Crazy like… rob a liquor store crazy or bug everyone in sight crazy?" Sam asked.

"Crazy like he'll start having thoughts that aren't his own. Well, he'll be thinking them but they're going to be thoughts he normally wouldn't think of, like, cooking for Cass, kissing Cass- well that's one he would think of- bending over for Castiel, wait, no, he'd do that too, committing suicide-"

"What?" the other three demanded.

"Was it something I said?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"What do you mean he's going to be thinking thoughts of suicide?" Sam demanded.

"It's just part of the bond. It doesn't always happen. If we were to mate-" Gabriel said.

"Not happening. Skip that and continue," Dean said.

"If we were to mate," Gabriel said, giving Dean a pointed look, "it wouldn't happen to us because neither of us are alpha males. Deano here is your typical alpha male and his personality isn't going to let him bend all willy-nilly to the bond."

"I thought it already completed," Dean frowned.

"It did," Castiel frowned.

"It did and your soul and grace have done the horizontal dirty but some of Cass's grace is now in Dean's body. That's why you might have seen his eyes flashing silver and since Castiel's grace isn't used to being in Dean's body, it's calling out for Castiel and making him clingy, trying to get back to its owner. Capiche?" Gabriel said.

"Does that mean Dean is going to have angel powers now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Gabriel shrugged. "There haven't really been a lot of angels mating with humans for me to speak from previous experience." Castiel's arm tightened around Dean's shoulders and Dean was suddenly bombarded with confusing thoughts; thoughts that made him pull away slightly from Castiel. Castiel let him, recognizing this side of Dean more than the desperately clingy Dean.

Gabriel was right. Dean shouldn't have been acting the way he'd been acting. He could barely sit next to Castiel in public without thinking everyone knew they were together and could see them. As much as he wanted to, he never gave into the urges where he wanted to put his arms around Castiel's shoulders or kiss him or hold his hand- and now he'd been cuddling and kissing Castiel in public.

Well, at least his out of character behavior suddenly seemed… explainable.

"Does anyone else realize we've been sitting here talking about Dean going lovesick when there are slightly more important things to talk about? Like the fact our lives are in danger and why hasn't anyone tried to kill us yet?" Gabriel asked impatiently.

"Now, now, no need to be so impatient," Zachariah walked in front of them.

"Great, it's you," Gabriel frowned.

"How'd you get in here? Aren't there sigils?" Castiel asked.

"There are sigils, yes but we were in here before the sigils were placed," Zachariah smiled.

"We?" Sam repeated.

"Well, you really didn't think I came alone did you? After all, you Winchesters can be such a handful and Gabriel's no slouch himself," Zachariah said. "This angel here put heaven in a twist, I tell you, abandoning us like he did. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Oh, he's being modest," Gabriel said, pretending to blush and be flustered before he smirked. "I left them in a twister."

"Literally," Castiel added. "What do you want, Zachariah?"

"World peace, to end world hunger… for you to forget about this human!" Zachariah bellowed out. "What is wrong with you, brother? You take a _human_ as a _mate_! We're _angels_! You're disgracing us! You disgrace _Balthazar_ by choosing this filth!"

"Excuse me, I'd like to take this moment to point out that I have absolutely nothing to do with this," Balthazar said, practically waltzing into the room. "I actually like Dean now." Dean and Castiel stared at him and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Okay, well I don't really but Cass is like, my best friend and I think I'm supposed to be supportive no matter what… that is how the BFF thing works, doesn't it?"

"What are you doing here, Balthazar?" Castiel sighed.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Raphael is on his way," Balthazar said. "And I destroyed the sigils but I think that it might be too late."

"How right you are brother," Raphael said. "How nice to see two brothers I had thought dead for centuries alive and well. And to see one of my little brothers mated… my, how far we have fallen." Castiel stood up and moved in front of Dean.

"You may not respect me, Raphael," Castiel warned. "But you will respect my choice in partner."

"Hmm, let me think… no," Raphael said. "Zachariah, I think you and Dean should have a little talk. Get to know the… in law. See if we can't convince them they've made a mistake."

"Gladly, brother," Zachariah smirked, appearing behind Dean and Castiel and pressing his fingers to Dean's forehead, disappearing with the eldest Winchester.

"Dean!"

"Okay, just for the record, I would like to again point out I had nothing to do with this," Balthazar said.


	11. Raphael Part II

_Thanks _Eminnis, kyatariina, Ms. Unlucky, Call Me Johnny, firgodes7, Mystique Aqua, the-ice-cold-alchemist, supreme dramon, and SuperNaturalGurl32 for reviewing!

_The Road So Far…_

_"This… this is merely a vessel," Castiel said, gesturing to himself. _

_"Wait- you're possessing some poor bastard?"_

_"He asked for this," Castiel said._

_"We shouldn't wait for Raphael to come to us," Castiel strategized._

_"But we've never been on… you know…" Dean said._

_"A date?" Castiel asked, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smile._

_"Dean, do you feel… any different?" Castiel asked._

_"Uh… are you okay?" Sam asked._

_"Why does everyone keep asking me that today?" Dean demanded. "I'm fine!"_

_"You're fine. It's just the bond acting up. You'll be fine in a few days. Just stop leaving his side for long periods of time or he'll go crazy," Gabriel warned. _

_"What do you mean he's going to be thinking thoughts of suicide?" Sam demanded._

_"I just thought I'd let you know that Raphael is on his way," Balthazar said. "And I destroyed the sigils but I think that it might be too late."_

_Zachariah smirked, appearing behind Dean and Castiel and pressing his fingers to Dean's forehead, disappearing with the eldest Winchester._

_Chapter XI:  
Raphael: Part II_

* * *

"Where did you take him?" Castiel demanded, advancing on Raphael with deadly intent in his eyes.

"Where's my brother?" Sam demanded.

"Somewhere where he can be unbiased," Raphael smirked, catching Castiel's fist with ease.

"Unbiased?" Castiel hissed. "Bring me back my mate!"

"I don't think so," Raphael said, tightening his grip on Castiel's fist before throwing him into Balthazar who was trying to sneak up behind him. "You poor little warrior angels… You have no idea what you're dealing with. You think _you_ are strong enough to go up against an _archangel_?"

"They're not but I am," Gabriel said.

"Gabriel," Raphael laughed in disbelief. "Surely you aren't serious. You ran from Heaven so you wouldn't be involved in the argument between our brothers."

"Yeah, see, Dean and Cass did the horizontal nasty on their honey moon and Dad sent a late gift. Dean can't be a vessel anymore so therefore Mikey and Lucy can't fight. There's_ no point into what you're doing_," Gabriel emphasized. "Let our little brothers go, Raphael. Bring Dean back and we can forget this ever happened."

"I don't think so," Raphael said. "Why does it matter so much to you, Gabriel?" Gabriel scowled, losing his easygoing façade.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo. I'm courting the Sasquatch and Sasquatch is going to want his big brother around. Alive. With Castiel. So you let my future mate's brother go _**now**_!" The ground shook around them and Sam had to grab onto the table to stop from falling. Raphael regarded Gabriel as a threat, the smirk gone from his face.

"Well brother, what are you going to do?" Raphael asked. "Are you going to fight me?"

"I obviously didn't spank you enough when I was in Heaven," Gabriel said. "Cass, Balthazar, Sam, get out of here. Balthazar destroyed the sigils when he got in here."

"Gabriel-" Sam protested.

"Sam," Gabriel growled. "Go find your brother. I'll be back when I'm finished spanking this _child._"

"Child?" Raphael bristled.

"Child," Gabriel said and his right hand twitched, a blade appearing in his hand. "Get Sam out of here."

"Wait, don't-" Sam protested but Balthazar had already raised his hand, pressing his fingers to Sam's forehead.

"Now that the peanut gallery is out of the way, let's rock and roll," Gabriel smirked.

* * *

"Balthazar, what the hell? You didn't even let me say anything-"

"Sam!" Balthazar said. "What were you going to do? Tell him you love him? Admit you want to screw his brains out? Kiss him like there was no tomorrow? Well Mr. Exceptionally Tall Gorilla, I hate to break it to you, but Raphael doesn't _play fair_! If you _had_ kissed Gabriel, he would have taken that chance to kill both of you! There's no more need for you, Sam! Dean can't be used as a vessel and so there's no point for Lucifer to take you as one. Raphael would have no problem _killing you_. So why don't you go be a good little brother and go find your big brother?"

Sam glared at Balthazar, shaking in anger.

"You don't know that," Sam said.

"Yes, Sam, he does," Castiel said.

"You're taking his side?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, Raphael wouldn't hesitate in killing you. Balthazar… was blunt in his wording but he speaks the truth. Raphael would have taken that chance to end both you and Gabriel if you had distracted him," Castiel said. "You're still looking upon angels as good, compassionate beings, Sam."

"Aren't you supposed to be?" Sam demanded.

"No. Balthazar knows what Raphael would have done because it's the same thing we would have done. The only difference between us and Raphael is Raphael has more power than we do," Castiel said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked.

"Because you need to get it pounded into your thick skull that angels aren't just rainbows and clouds," Balthazar huffed. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Even_ I_ know that's not the right phrase," Castiel deadpanned.

"That's it. The world's coming to an end. Might as well just drop you off on Lucifer's doorstep, Sammy boy," Balthazar said. "I'm going to get some scotch." Then he disappeared.

"I think he was joking about the dropping you off on the devil's doorstep," Castiel said and Sam just gave him a look.

"Just help me find Dean," Sam said.

* * *

Zachariah circled Dean's unconscious body. The angel shook his head and tsked.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You make things so hard on yourself. You never should have allowed the bond to complete. You could have saved yourself from this. You have only yourself to blame," Zachariah shook his head. "And now you're going to suffer because of your choices. I mean, I have better things to do. I don't really want to be doing this, but, hey, orders are orders, right Dean? Tell me… what is it about Castiel that made you say yes? I'm curious, you know. Very curious."

He pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead.

* * *

_"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. "I thought you might need me."_

_._

_"Stay out of this, you mud monkey," Uriel spat._

_"Do not call him that," Castiel warned. _

_"You marked a human. You marked a __male__ human," Uriel said. "Why, Castiel?"_

_"His soul is beautiful. Surely you can see it," Castiel answered._

_._

_"Stop that!" Dean ordered, pushing Castiel away. _

_"Stop what, Dean?" Castiel frowned._

_"You're doing that- that alien mojo!" Dean growled. "The hypnotic stuff!" Castiel looked confused. "Anna said you'd do that! Did you fuck with my mind to? Use that hypnotic note to get me to kiss you and-"_

_._

_"Dean," Castiel moaned, lips attaching to Dean's neck. Dean moaned and rutted helplessly against Castiel. "I'm __yours__. Only yours." Dean stared into Castiel's blue eyes and he attached his lips to Castiel's, kissing him furiously._

_._

_"Then what is he Dean? He isn't your fiancé. I sure as hell don't remember walking you down the aisle and giving you away so you two ain't married," Bobby said. "Ya make out with him and you sure as hell won't let anyone else near him." Dean bristled at the suggestion that he was the bride but he wisely didn't comment because really, what could he say to that? Instead, he turned around and stalked off._

_And he was so not a girl and he didn't have a fucking girlfriend._

_He had a soul mate._

_._

_"You'll be here, when I wake up," Dean stated and it wasn't a question._

_"You're here," Dean said. Castiel smiled at Dean._

_"Good morning, Dean," Castiel said._

_._

_"You understand that I am stubborn? Well understand __this__- if he dies, then I will die with him!" Castiel snarled._

* * *

"Ah, I think I understand now. But Dean, you know something that good can never last," Zachariah said. "I mean, look at how you're doing now. You're practically blue in the face from being apart from Castiel. Who knows how long you can survive? But don't worry, you'll end up changing your mistake and fixing everything all on your own."

* * *

_This was it. He wasn't going to live to see the sun rise. This was his last night on Earth. He was going to die. Maybe he should have taken back up- no, he couldn't have involved his brothers in this. He was going to die. He should have said his goodbyes. _

_Jimmy closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow, tensing as he waited._

"_I don't think so," Dean smirked, blocking the attack before it could hit Jimmy. There was something _right _in Dean's mind as he looked at the human at his feet. There was something wrong about this entire situation. _

_"How dare you? He's mine!" the demon Azazel snarled. _

_"I don't think he shares the sentiment," Dean said, looking at the nameless-to-him human. _

_"He's been nothing but a pain," Azazel growled. "Who are you to stop me from taking my kill?"_

_"Dean," he said. Dean? Jimmy tasted the name trying to decide whether he liked it or not. Dean tried to open his eyes, to grab onto the material that was blowing near him but not quite on him. He wanted to touch this person- to see him. _

_"I've heard about you, Dean. You're not like the rest of your kind,"_

_"Yeah, well, I think it's got to be the perky nipples. Now you're going to leave the human alone."_

_"He's my kill!"_

_"I like him,"_

_"One of your kind liking a _human_?" Azazel laughed. "I've followed this boy since before he was in the womb! He's my kill!" The figure began to approach him. Jimmy tried to move away but it hurt too much to move. He felt fingers brush his forehead and he couldn't feel pain anymore. He could see Dean._

_"Who are you?" Jimmy asked, his usually gruff voice even more raspy._

_"I'm Dean," he said with a smirk. "What's your name?"_

"_Jimmy Novak," he said._

"_Sure you're telling me the truth?" Dean asked._

"_What would I be lying about?" Jimmy blinked._

_"Good boy," Dean said, turning towards Azazel. "Get your ass out of here and never bother him again." _

_"You- what did you do to me?" Azazel screamed. Jimmy caught a glimpse of Dean waving his hand and Azazel stumbling forward. _

_"The only reason I'm letting you live is so that you pass on my message," Dean said. "Keep your hands off Jimmy Novak here." _

_"Is he gone?" Castiel asked shakily._

_"Yeah, he's gone," Dean answered, hauling Jimmy to his feet and into his arms. _

_"Who are you?" Jimmy asked, pushing away from Dean. The man let Jimmy pull away from him and even stumble back several steps before reaching out to steady him with a smirk. Jimmy slapped his hand away, putting even more distance behind him._

_"I told you already. Did you hit your head or something?"_

_"I mean what are you?" Jimmy demanded. "Are you a demon?" The man looked at him._

_"Jimbo, you should know better than that," he said, looking away from Jimmy. "I got to go. Meet me tonight at twelve. This address."_

_After handing Jimmy the paper, he disappeared._

* * *

"I'll send you down into the pit with Lucifer!" Gabriel snarled, his blade brandishing in front of him to keep Raphael back.

"Well brother, you'll be down there with me! Fawning over a human!" Raphael growled. Moving out of the way as Gabriel lunged forward. The blade nicked Raphael's vessel. Sparks poured out of the wound as Raphael's graced tried to escape. Raphael cursed and transported himself across the room, Gabriel's thrown blade missing his head by a few centimeters.

"You forget, brother. I taught you what you know," Gabriel snarled, snapping and the blade disappeared from the wall and reappeared in Gabriel's hand.

"_**And I taught you what you know, Gabriel. Now tell me, brothers, what's been happening with my brothers since I've been banished from Heaven?" **_The voice caused the ground to shake, much harder than when Gabriel had spoken earlier.

"That's not…" Raphael said.

"It couldn't be…" Gabriel paled.


	12. Lucifer

Thanks kyatariina, akuma-river, Eminnis, Call Me Johnny, kattastic999, firgodes7, twilightmecrazii, Wolftag, Reaper's Curse, Ms. Unlucky, the-ice-cold-alchemist, and supreme dramon for reviewing!

And TheJadePhoenix, thanks for the review, and if you're reading this, can you please expand on what you were saying? I'm still confused…

Sorry this took awhile to get out. I was having trouble finding a way to make people understand what I was trying to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

_The Road So Far… _

"_But don't worry, you'll end up changing your mistake and fixing everything all on your own," Zachariah said to an unconscious Dean._

_"I'm Dean," he said with a smirk. "What's your name?"_

_"Jimmy Novak," he said._

_"Sure you're telling me the truth?" Dean asked._

_"What would I be lying about?" Jimmy blinked._

"_**Now tell me, brothers, what's been happening with my brothers since I've been banished from Heaven?"**_

_Chapter XII:  
Lucifer_

* * *

"Lucifer…" Gabriel paled.

"How did you get out of the pit?" Raphael asked.

"I had some of my children work on getting me out. It wasn't hard, with my brothers also trying to get me out," Lucifer smiled. "I heard Michael has been denied something. I want to see this… whatever it was that denied him."

"Lucifer… who's body is that?" Gabriel asked.

"This?" Lucifer asked, looking at his vessel. "His name is Nick. So tell me, what has Michael been denied?"

"His true vessel," Raphael said.

"Dean Winchester," Lucifer said. "Ah, I see. Is Dean saying no still?"

"Dean has a mate. The bond with his mate prevents Dean from becoming a vessel," Gabriel said, sounding a lot braver than he felt. "Raphael doesn't approve of our brother's union." Lucifer tilted his head in an innocent fashion.

"Is Michael… Dean's soul mate?" Lucifer asked.

"No," Raphael spat. "Lowly little thing… they call him Castiel."

"Castiel… I would like to meet this Castiel and his soul mate," Lucifer said. "Stop fighting, brothers. Take me to them." Gabriel and Raphael shared a glance.

"Zachariah has Dean," Gabriel said, unable to contain the smirk. "Castiel is trying to find a way to locate him."

"I see… well, Raphael? Take me to Dean," Lucifer insisted.

* * *

_He was not a demon. If Dean was a demon, there was no way in Hell he could have __that much _raw power_. He had barely moved during the whole duration of the fight- was there __even__ a fight? Could what had taken place be __considered __a fight? He was fierce and Jimmy knew he was one of __them__. He had to be- what __else__ could he be? He didn't know who "they" were, exactly. Jimmy just knew that people said to be afraid._

_They had thought the Croatoan virus was bad, being the beginning of the apocalypse and all. They hadn't seen __them__. With the virus, they knew what they were up against and had eventually been able to develop a cure. Now… now Dean didn't know what they were dealing with. Either way he wasn't a human and he certainly wasn't a demon._

_An alarm clock blared and jolted Jimmy out of his thoughts. It was almost twelve o' clock. Was he going to go?_

_He fingered with the knife that he had taken from the demon Ruby. He felt his burn tingling- which he discovered was in the shape of a hand print- and he made his decision then._

_He'd go but he'd be prepared._

_"You're here," Dean said._

_"You thought I wouldn't come?" Jimmy asked. He took the time to examine Dean. Castiel hated to admit it, but the man was damn attractive. He saw the corner of Dean's mouth lift upwards into a smirk. Jimmy frowned, wondering what there was to smirk about._

_Then again, he didn't know what the… _thing_ had on him._

_"I had my doubts," Dean said and that made Jimmy stop._

_"What are you?" he asked. Dean paused before he answered._

_"You wouldn't believe me," Dean said._

_"How do you know that?" Jimmy asked. "You the devil or something?"_

_"I'm one handsome devil," Dean smirked. "But I'm not _the_ devil. You'd probably want me to be the devil… or not." He examined "Jimmy's" thoughts. A shiver ran down Jimmy's spine as he stared at the man before him. He wasn't like Jimmy- he wasn't human. He wasn't even a demon. Was it a good thing that he wasn't the devil?_

_"Then what the hell are you?" Jimmy asked._

_"That's classified," Dean said, not losing the infuriating smirk._

_"Why?" Jimmy spat._

_"I have my orders," Dean said calmly. That smug demeanor was seriously beginning to piss Jimmy off and he hadn't been in the room with the guy for ten minutes._

_"What orders?" Jimmy asked._

_"Can't tell you. That would be disobeying," Dean said. The smug bastard was pissing Jimmy off. He hated how he couldn't see through the smug façade used as a poker face. He had been hustling people through poker for years. He had his own perfect poker face. And yet he couldn't tell what Dean was thinking. That had never happened to him before._

_"Then what the hell can you tell me?" Jimmy demanded._

"_You're hot," Dean smirked. "And you're not telling me the truth."_

"_What are you talking about?" Jimmy swallowed._

"_There's something inside you… Something not right," Dean said, circling him. "Are you a twin?" Jimmy tensed._

"_There was another fetus… he was consumed by me. His name was supposed to be Jimmy," he said._

"_What was your name supposed to be?" Dean asked._

"_Castiel,"_

"_I'm sure you would have been the most popular kid in Sunday school," Dean said. Jimmy blinked, not understanding the reference. He blinked and then his breath caught in his throat when Dean appeared right in front of him, gasping as Dean's hands closed around his forearms. Jimmy tilted his head, not bothered by the lack of personal space._

"_I could claim you, you know. I could make you mine, right here and now," Dean said. "You'd be my mate. You're hot enough that I wouldn't mind doing you all the time... but I'm not the settling down type."_

* * *

"This is Dean?" Lucifer asked, making Zachariah jump.

"Lucifer," Zachariah said. "Brother… how…?"

"How am I out of the pit? Well, I had my children working on it. I was so pleased to know my brothers were trying to get me out too," Lucifer smiled. "Wake him up."

"Excuse me?" Zachariah blinked.

"Wake him up," Lucifer repeated, tracing a finger along Dean's jaw line. "He would be a magnificent vessel. Michael would be rightfully angry not to have had him."

"Brother, I am trying to teach him a lesson. He won't wake up until he learns it," Zachariah said. Lucifer frowned, his tainted grace leaking out of his body in anger. Gabriel and Raphael tensed as the grace invaded their senses.

"Calm yourself. Dean will wake up soon enough. He'd better," Gabriel glared at Zachariah.

"Brother Lucifer, while we wait for Dean to awaken, why don't we visit Sam?" Raphael suggested, a cold smile spreading out on his face. Gabriel froze visibly, his first instinct having been to attack but Lucifer reined his grace in and focused his gaze on Gabriel.

"Take me to my vessel," Lucifer said. "And Zachariah. You'd best hope that Dean has learned his lesson by the time I return. Gabriel?" Gabriel stood his ground, gathering up the courage he didn't have when he had left Heaven.

"No," Gabriel said.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer frowned.

"He's my mate and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see you, Lucifer," Gabriel said. Lucifer frowned, gathering his tainted grace around him.

"Brother…" he growled. _**"Take me to my vessel."**_

"You're not the only archangel in the room, Lucifer," Gabriel growled, gathering his own grace. The room shook from the force of their combined graces leaking out.

* * *

"_Claim me? You barely know me," Jimmy frowned._

"_Yeah, I'm not really the for the whole ball and chain thing," Dean smirked._

"_Ball and chain?" Jimmy questioned._

"_White picket fence? Two point five kids? Apple pie life?" Dean questioned. _

"_You can't have two point five kids. It's impossible," Jimmy said._

"_Marriage," Dean sighed in exasperation. "Mating? Soul mates?"_

"_Oh," Jimmy said._

"_But I find you interesting," Dean said. "And Daddy dearest did say something along the lines of getting along with humans." Jimmy tilted his head with a frown and when he blinked, he stumbled forward and was in his living room instead of the barn, with Dean sitting on his couch, watching his television and his feet on the coffee table as if he owned the place. _

"_Get your feet off my coffee table," Jimmy growled. Dean looked up casually at Jimmy and then back at the television. Jimmy removed Dean's feet himself, frowning at him._

"_I think I'll move in," Dean said and Jimmy tripped._

"What?"

* * *

_Four months. It had been four months since… Dean, the alien (he still wouldn't tell him what he was) had moved in. Any trace of him disappeared whenever one of his family or another hunter visited. Every time Jimmy would try to kick him out, Dean would leave for an hour or two, wait for Jimmy to cool down, and then appear back in his favorite spot on the couch. Jimmy would groan and roll his eyes and Dean would look at him with his smirk and those jade green eyes. Jimmy would be frozen to the spot, staring at Dean before "the alien" would get uncomfortable and look away. But he would reach for Jimmy's pant loop and pull him partially onto his lap. _

_If Doctor Sexy MD was on, Dean would leave him be and watch the show._

_If some cop show was on, Dean would kiss him._

_And damn, could the alien kiss._

_The first time Dean had kissed him, Jimmy had kicked Dean out of the house. The second time… Jimmy had tried to pull away but Dean had trapped him against him with his powerful strength and kissed him again. The third time Dean had kissed him, Jimmy was getting used to Dean's kisses, as they began happening every commercial break._

_The seventeenth time Dean had kissed him… that's when things had gotten a little heated, with Jimmy pressed against a wall and Dean kissing down his neck._

"_Dean, Dean, _stop_. Dean!" Jimmy hissed, pushing against Dean's chest as the alien's hands wandered down south. "Dean!" Jimmy gathered the strength not many people thought he had and pushed against Dean, managing to break the alien's concentration._

"_What?" Dean demanded. "What are you, a virgin?" Jimmy shifted uncomfortably and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're kidding. You've never been with a guy or a woman at least?"_

"_I've never had occasion, okay?"_

"_Come on," Dean said, throwing Jimmy over his shoulder._

"_What? What are you doing?" Jimmy demanded._

"_All right. Let me tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain. One. Bert and Ernie are gay. Two. You are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go," Dean said, dropping Jimmy onto the bed._

"_Let's- what? What are you-" Jimmy was cut off as Dean kissed him, more gently than he had before._

"_Relax. We're gonna take it slow," Dean said._

"Gabriel, why won't you let me see my vessel?" Lucifer demanded.

* * *

"He's my mate," Gabriel said. "And he doesn't want to see you yet."

"You're still courting him," Lucifer spat. "I only want to _see_ him. At this point, I have more of a claim on him then you. He was promised as _my_ vessel."

"Michael can't take Dean as a vessel anymore. Their half brother Adam is dead, had been dead for years. That kid couldn't hold Michael- he'd deteriorate faster than that vessel you're using. There is no reason for you to take Sam as a vessel and try and stop the apocalypse," Gabriel said.

Lucifer tilted his head to the side with a frown on his face.

"Is that what you think of me? That's why you took Sam away earlier? I don't want to take him as a vessel. I want to meet him," Lucifer said.

"And I have your word you won't try to convince him to take a vessel?" Gabriel asked.

"I will give Sam my word I won't try to get him to say yes," Lucifer said. "And that should mean more to you than if I promised you." Gabriel hesitated and then nodded.

"Give me fifteen minutes and meet me by Mary Winchester's grave," Gabriel said and then disappeared.

* * *

"_Dean!" Jimmy writhed under the alien, Dean having bottomed out in him. Dean captured Jimmy's lips again, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in again, making Jimmy scream. Jimmy wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, matching him thrust for thrust. "Dean, Dean-"_

"_Come on, babe," Dean growled. "So damn _tight_," He thrust into Jimmy again. "Jimmy." Hearing Dean say his name brought him over the edge, screaming Dean's name as he came and Dean came soon after, collapsing on top of him. _

_When Dean regained his breath, he rolled over onto his side and pulled Jimmy onto his chest._

"_Dean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is this the 'old ball and chain'?" Jimmy asked._

"_This is as close as I get to it," Dean said, looking affectionately at Jimmy._

* * *

Dean reappeared in front of Zachariah, fully clothed and no longer next to Jimmy. He stumbled forward and frowned.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"That was a world I created so you could learn a lesson. Did you learn your lesson, Dean?" Zachariah asked with a smug smile on his face.

"You did all that to teach me a lesson? You kept me there for four months to teach me a lesson?" Dean demanded.

"Four months there, four hours here," Zachariah shrugged. "But don't you understand? You never would have chosen Castiel to be your soul mate if he hadn't forced you into it."

"He didn't force me and I already did choose him," Dean spat. Zachariah sighed.

"Dean, do you know the definition of a soul mate?" he asked. "For angels, a soul mate is one you keep finding no matter where in time, history, or person that you are. Jimmy was Castiel, the only difference was the name. Jimmy Novak was the vessel Castiel had taken when he came to Earth, the face you're used to seeing. And you told him 'This is as close as I get to it'- the old ball and chain. I told you Dean, you never would have taken him as a soul mate if he didn't force you too. You can still be free, release yourself."

"Dean, he's right," Anna spoke up. Dean turned and noticed her for the first time.

"You're agreeing with him?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, you're not even gay and Castiel is in a male vessel. The only reason you ever considered him was because of that mark on your arm," Anna said. "Let him go."

"And do what? Be with you?" Dean spat.

"If that's what you want, Dean," Anna said, crossing the room to close the distance between them. She took his hand in both of hers. "It's what I want."

* * *

"Gabriel!" Sam said as the archangel appeared in front of him. "You won?"

"I didn't fight," Gabriel said. "Sam, I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you," Sam said.

"Even if I ask you to meet the devil?" Gabriel smiled weakly.

"Uh… sure?" Sam asked, thinking this was a joke.

"Good. Let's go meet the devil," Gabriel said, taking Sam's hand and snapping before Sam could protest.


	13. Lucifer Part II

Thanks March Rosenqueen, Eminnis, brokenangelwings16, HOLYSH, Softball Angel, kyatariina, Call Me Johnny, firgodes7, Ms. Unlucky, twilightmecrazii, supreme dramon, and Reaper's Curse for reviewing!

Sorry I took so long to update! I just started school so things have been hectic!

Hope I did alright with Lucifer. I've never actually written a scene focused solely on him. So there's going to be a chapter 14 (which might just end up being the epilogue) and a gag reel so make sure you stay tuned for that!

If you want to know my opinions about Sam's soul from Gabriel's POV, check out my story _Impure Soul_.

_The Road So Far…_

_"Is that what you think of me? That's why you took Sam away earlier? I don't want to take him as a vessel. I want to meet him," Lucifer said._

"_I told you Dean, you never would have taken Castiel as a soul mate if he didn't force you too. You can still be free, release yourself," Zachariah said._

_The only reason you ever considered him was because of that mark on your arm," Anna said. "Let him go."_

_"And do what? Be with you?" Dean spat._

_"If that's what you want, Dean," Anna said, crossing the room to close the distance between them. She took his hand in both of hers. "It's what I want."_

_"Good. Let's go meet the devil," Gabriel said, taking Sam's hand and snapping before Sam could protest._

_Chapter XIII:  
Lucifer: Part II_

* * *

Gabriel could feel Sam's hand tighten around his, no doubt wondering what was going through Gabriel's mind. Gabriel had no real idea himself. He squeezed Sam's hand tightly, trying to reassure Sam he had no intention of letting go of his hand and leaving him alone. Gabriel could feel when his brother arrived and he turned around, Sam moving with him.

Sam was trying not to be scared, Gabriel knew that. He also knew Lucifer could be a scary son of a bitch-no offense to their dad- when he wanted to be.

"Sam. You're Sam," Lucifer said. "You're my vessel." Sam looked uncomfortable as Lucifer looked at him with awe. Gabriel didn't blame him.

"Yeah, I'm Sam… and you're the devil," Sam swallowed.

"I am the devil but it'd please me greatly if you called me by my given name- Lucifer," he said. "May I come closer, Sam? I understand you are fairly nervous upon meeting me but I assure you, I'm not here to take you as a vessel."

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Well… I don't seem to know the answer myself," Lucifer said. "May I?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Sam," Gabriel said, keeping his eyes on his brother. Sam took a deep breath.

"You're not here to make me say yes?" Sam asked.

"I'd never lie to you, Sam," Lucifer said.

"Isn't that what they all say?" Sam asked.

"I believe that is the human saying, yes, but I'm not a human, Sam. I'm not among the 'all'," Lucifer said. Sam released Gabriel's hand after giving it a squeeze and walked up to the devil. He looked as if he was trying very hard not to look pleased at Sam's acceptance of him but he was failing miserably.

"Why do you look like that?" Sam asked.

"This vessel is unable to hold me," Lucifer said. "He is not my true vessel."

"Lucifer," Gabriel said sharply.

"Brother, I am merely informing him of why I look this way," Lucifer snapped.

"You can't do anything to fix him? He's just going to deteriorate?" Sam asked. Lucifer looked surprised.

"You care about this vessel's condition?" he frowned, as if trying to understand.

"Yes, I care!" Sam said. "I mean, if he's nice enough to let him use your body, you should at least take care of it!" Lucifer seemed to contemplate Sam's words before he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the vessel was healed.

"Is this more to your liking?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Why did you fix him?"

"Because you wanted me too," Lucifer said. "Don't look at me like that, Sam, Gabriel. I'm not trying to get you to say yes. I don't _want_ you to say yes. I just want to know you."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You enchant me, Sam," Lucifer smiled. "I've never seen another human soul quite like yours."

"So you don't want me to say yes?" Sam asked. "You just want to get to know me better?"

"Exactly," Lucifer said.

"What about Michael?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sure Michael will be angered by my decision not to fight," Lucifer said. "But when have I ever done anything that Michael approves of?" The devil let the words sink in. "You're allowed to ask me questions, Sam. I will never lie to you."

"Will you always answer?" Sam dared.

"You're smart. I like that. I will answer to the best of my ability if it does not cause you harm," Lucifer said. Sam seemed to bristle a little. Gabriel rolled his eyes. The hunter was tired of being treated like the little brother he was to Dean and the child he was to Gabriel and Lucifer. Lucifer seemed oblivious to the human's issue.

"What's so special about Dean and my souls?" Sam asked.

"Are you really curious about Dean's soul, Sam? Or are you interested in why it isn't your soul the angels want? Why is it you who would play Cain to Dean's Abel?" Lucifer asked, tilting his head. A soft smile spread out on his face, trying to comfort Sam. "You don't have to lie to me, Sam."

"Does it matter?" Sam asked.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Lucifer said. "You see, I prefer your soul. Your soul isn't like Dean's; it doesn't shine brightly and call out to the heavens with such purity even though you both have been through so much." Sam flinched. "Dean's soul calls to heaven. Yours calls to humanity. I don't want Heaven back, Sam."

"You _hate_ humans," Sam said. "The Bible-"

"I do hate humans. But I don't hate you," Lucifer said.

"But I _am_ human," Sam said.

"Well, there seems to be an acceptation to every rule then, doesn't there?" Lucifer asked. "Oh, I believe we have somewhere to be. Gabriel, will you allow me to take him?" He looked towards his brother with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel glanced at Sam.

"I think you'll like where he takes you, kiddo," Gabriel said. "But the decision's up to you."

* * *

_"Dean, you're not even gay and Castiel is in a male vessel. The only reason you ever considered him was because of that mark on your arm," Anna said. "Let him go."_

_"And do what? Be with you?" Dean spat._

_"If that's what you want, Dean," Anna said, crossing the room to close the distance between them. She took his hand in both of hers. "It's what I want."_

Dean barely noticed Zachariah leaving as he tried to pull back from the touch but Anna's grip tightened on him just enough to keep him from removing his hand. She reached for his other hand and he let her take it but made no move to help her as she moved his hands so that they were resting on her upper ribcage, just under her breasts.

"Dean. I'm a woman," Anna said. "This? This is what you like." She gently persuaded his hands to follow hers until they rested on her hips.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean swallowed.

"Because you should be able to have what you desire," Anna said. Dean took a step backwards then and Anna looked confused. "Dean?"

"Cas, your feathery ass can come and get me now!" Dean shouted.

"What?" Anna sputtered. "Dean, you didn't choose him! He forced you into the bond you have-"

"Yeah, and when have I ever known what I want?" Dean snapped. "Look, all I know is if nothing else, he's at least family. Now go back to Heaven or outer space and just leave us the hell alone."

A blue light came from across the room. Dean had to cover his eyes as the grace spilled into the room.

"Just family, Dean?" Castiel's smooth voice rushed over Dean, calming him instantly.

"Shut up, Cass," Dean grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are awake," Lucifer said. "When I visited you last, you were asleep."

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"This, Deano, is the devil," Gabriel said, smirking at the way Dean bristled. Sam reached out to calm his brother.

"No, its okay, Dean. He doesn't want to take me as a vessel," Sam said. Anna took a step backwards and Lucifer held his hand up and Anna couldn't move. Lucifer turned towards Castiel, hand still raised.

"I am sorry for bringing you here with no warning," Lucifer said. "But I wanted to see you who defied Michael." He dropped his hand but Anna was still frozen as he walked over to Castiel. He raised his fingers, stopping just inches from Castiel's forehead. "May I?"

"Would saying no stop you?" Castiel questioned. The corner of Lucifer's mouth crooked upwards.

"Your human rubs off on you," Lucifer said.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Dean demanded.

"He's just going to look at his memories," Gabriel said. Dean looked hesitant but Lucifer's fingers were already pressed to Castiel's forehead. Sam's hand tightened on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at his brother.

"You okay?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. The burn mark on his arm felt cold and he put his hand on it. Instantly, he felt the warmth spread throughout his entire body. He looked up and Castiel was looking at him with a fond expression in his eyes.

"I know," Castiel mouthed. Dean frowned.

Knew what?

But Lucifer removed his hand from Castiel's forehead and Castiel turned his head to Dean expectantly, and despite it being like a chick flick moment, Dean made his way to Castiel's side. Lucifer turned to Anna.

"_**Zachariah, come here,"**_ Lucifer ordered. The ground shook under the power of his true voice and within seconds, Zachariah was in the room.

"Call Michael down," Lucifer said.

"What?" it was hard to tell who didn't demand that. Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean to keep him from trying to fight the angel. Sam looked fearful. Gabriel was frowning, grace spilling out of his vessel.

"Brother, what are you thinking?" Castiel demanded.

"I just want to talk to my brother, Castiel," Lucifer said. "It'll be alright."

"Says the devil," Gabriel muttered. "Dean, Sam, close your eyes!" The Winchesters covered their eyes as a bright light erupted from the ceiling. When it faded and they opened their eyes, a young version of John Winchester was there.

"Dad?" Sam whispered.

"That's not your father, Sam," Castiel said.

"My name is Michael," he said. Dean and Sam started at the similarity of their father's voice and Michael's voice- although it was a young John Winchester's voice that Michael was using. It was offsetting to them.

"This vessel unnerves you," Michael said. "I'm sorry, but I had been using your father's form for awhile and had grown… accustomed to it. I also had no time to take a new vessel."

"Are we supposed to say, 'yeah, it's okay if you use our dad as a vessel' or something?" Sam asked sardonically. Michael gave him a look that really had no emotion and it sent shivers down his spine.

"If it would make you feel better," Michael said. "But I was not called down here to talk about my choice of vessel, was I?" He turned his attention to Lucifer and he took a breath. "Brother. It's been a long time."

"Some would say too long," Lucifer said and then he glanced at Sam and Dean. "And others would say not long enough."

"Why did you call me down here, brother? I thought all this ended when Castiel and Dean became soul mates," Michael said. "Unless you are siding with Zachariah and Anna that Dean should become Anna's soul mate?" Castiel glared at his brothers.

"Never-"

"I am not on that side brother," Lucifer said. "And I suspect, neither are Dean and Castiel."

"You 'suspect'?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Then why am I here, brother?" Michael asked. Lucifer tilted his head sideways and his eyes softened. The others in the room could actually see an emotion, something that wasn't the cold aloof look Lucifer had had on his vessel's face.

"I just wanted to see my brother," Lucifer said.


	14. Brothers

_Thanks _KitElizaKing, rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT, DeansMuse, Lover of Angelus, supreme dramon, twilightmecrazii, and Spawn of Hades for reviewing!

_The Road So Far…_

_"That's it. The world's coming to an end. Might as well just drop you off on Lucifer's doorstep, Sammy boy," Balthazar said. "I'm going to get some scotch." Then he disappeared._

"_I assure you, I'm not here to take you as a vessel," Lucifer said._

_"I'm sure Michael will be angered by my decision not to fight," Lucifer said. "But when have I ever done anything that Michael approves of?"_

_"Cas, your feathery ass can come and get me now!" Dean shouted._

_"What?" Anna sputtered. "Dean, you didn't choose him! He forced you into the bond you have-"_

_"Yeah, and when have I ever known what I want?" Dean snapped. "Look, all I know is if nothing else, he's at least family. Now go back to Heaven or outer space and just leave us the hell alone."_

_"I just wanted to see my brother," Lucifer said._

_Chapter XIV:  
Brothers_

* * *

"Shall we go somewhere else and talk about this?" Michael asked, inclining his head. "We seem to have gathered quite the audience."

"Michael, you-" Zachariah tried to protest but with a wave of both Michael and Lucifer's hands, he was simultaneously thrown against the wall and gagged. The brothers looked at each other with interest.

"Was it necessary to throw him into the wall?" Michael asked.

"Was it necessary to sew his mouth shut?" Lucifer countered, because Michael's version of gagging Zachariah turned out to be with actual stitches. Anna backed up, hesitantly, looking extremely wary. She had the right to, Sam thought suddenly. Some sadistic side of him decided that Anna deserved to wear the look she had on at the moment. "Don't think of running," Lucifer added when he saw Anna back up, seemingly on the same page as Sam.

"Brother, there is no need for needless intimidation," Michael said. "But I do believe I ordered for the Winchesters to be left alone?" Anna swallowed.

"M-Michael, I-I-"

"Disobeyed my orders? Used your powers after willingly falling from grace?" Michael asked. Anna stared at Michael before steeling herself up but she turned to face Dean.

"We met once before, do you remember?" Anna asked.

"What're you talking about?" Dean frowned. "I think I would've known if I met a friggin' angel of the lord."

"Ex-angel at the time," Anna corrected. "I suppose you wouldn't remember. We were in our teens at the time; this was probably the last school you attended before you dropped out of high school."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean frowned.

"I'm trying to explain my actions, Dean," Anna sighed patiently. She raised two fingers and before anyone could stop her, she pressed her fingers to Dean's forehead.

* * *

_There was a girl lying on the end of the stairs, books scattered, and gripping her ankle. Dean paused, watching to see if she would get up and when she didn't, he walked over to her, gathering her books that were out of her reach and handed them to her._

"_Are you okay?" Dean asked._

"_I'm fine," she said defensively._

"_Need some help?" Dean asked._

"_No," Dean stared at her before standing up. _

"_Stand up," Dean ordered. The red head looked up at him incredulously. _

"_Excuse me?" she asked._

"_If you're fine, stand up," Dean said. She glared at him before grabbing onto the stair banister and raising herself up. She gave him a haughty look, hoping he didn't notice the way she was shaking and trying to hide the pain. Dean raised an eyebrow. _

"_Let go," he said. She didn't answer and he had his answer then. "Alright." He swept her off her feet and he let out a squeak._

"_What are you doing?" she demanded._

"_Taking you to the nurse's office. Where is it anyway?" Dean asked._

"_That way," she glared, pointing the in the opposite direction in which Dean was traveling._

"_Huh. I'm Dean," he said. She hesitated before offering her name._

"_Anna," she offered._

* * *

"You were at my old school. I took you to the nurse's office, so what?" Dean frowned.

"I was teased mercilessly. I started hearing voices, and I let the people who I thought were my friends know," Anna said. "Of course, those voices were actually my voices… I guess I had some essence of heaven left in me. Anyways, that was at the peak of my torment. I was alienated from everyone. Just when I thought to give up, someone offered me a candle on a cold winter night."

"Who?" Dean frowned.

"You," Sam snapped. Anna smiled and nodded and then turned to Michael.

"He knows. I'm ready for my punishment now," Anna said.

"I'm going to revoke your powers once again, Anna, and this time they won't return to you but you'll live normally, without the fear or being tormented anymore," Michael said. He raised his two fingers but fear struck Anna and she stepped backwards.

"What about my memories?" she asked. Michael's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," Michael said. A single tear slid down Anna's face and Michael pressed his fingers against her forehead. She closed her eyes and then slumped forward into Michael's arms. Castiel head Dean back.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam asked.

"She disobeyed Michael's orders, Sam," Lucifer said.

"Hi pot, meet kettle," Sam snapped.

"She fell on her own accord, Sam," Lucifer said. "We allowed her to do that. She wanted to remember this time. Not remembering will be her punishment."

"Then what about him?" Sam nodded about Zachariah. A cruel smirk placed itself over Lucifer's face.

"Don't worry about him, Sam," Michael said. "He will be dealt with accordingly. Brother, shall we go?" Lucifer nodded and took a step towards his brother but Sam grabbed onto his wrist. Everyone in the room tensed. Lucifer turned towards Sam and regarded him carefully, curiosity with a hint of darkness filling his eyes.

"Sam?" Lucifer asked. "No one's dared to touch me in such a manner since… actually, I can't remember the last time someone dared to."

"The Earth was but a year old," Michael said but he was ignored.

"You're… coming back, right?" Sam asked.

"Sam-" Dean growled but Castiel's put his hand on Dean's shoulder, shaking his head.

"No, Sam's soul recognizes Lucifer, not as your soul recognizes mine but recognition nonetheless. Separating them would only bring Sam hurt," Castiel said.

"Don't look so worried, Dean," Lucifer said cheekily. "I would never hurt Sam. I'll be back." Michael, Lucifer, along with Zachariah and Anna disappeared, leaving Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel in the room.

"So can I say, 'it's over' or is that jinxing it?" Sam asked.

"Depending on what Lucifer has to say to Michael, it just might be," Gabriel said, almost a little grimly. A loud explosion made them turn around, revealing Balthazar.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam demanded.

"I got the scotch," Balthazar announced, holding the bottle and glasses in his hand. "Who wants to celebrate?" Dean looked between himself and Gabriel and raised his hand.

"Aw, what the hell. We deserve some," Dean said. "Don't know if we're celebrating but we deserve some damn scotch."

* * *

"You wanted to talk, not fight," Michael commented.

"Maybe I've grown up," Lucifer suggested idly. "Or maybe I've just grown tired of this fight. It did last longer than most normal human siblings' arguing."

"We had more time than most normal human siblings," Michael said. "So… this, this temper tantrum of yours is over? You're ready to come out of your room?" Lucifer fixed him with a glare. "Too soon for jokes?"

"That just wasn't funny," Lucifer said.

"Oh come on, it was a little funny," Michael said.

"I believe our vessels are having more influence on us then we did on them," Lucifer said dryly. Michael inhaled and looked over at Anna and Zachariah, both unconscious.

"What are we doing with Zachariah?" Michael asked.

"He did loathe nothing more than blue collar working," Lucifer drawled. "Bottom of the heap…"

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"You made him a cupid?" Dean demanded with a laugh, batting Castiel's hands away as he tried to clean the beer Dean had spit out off of the oldest Winchester.

"With Balthazar as his superior," Lucifer hummed.

"Zachariah always did hate grunt work," Castiel murmured. "It seems rather fitting… if not ironic." Sam glanced at Lucifer through the corner of his eye. Dean rolled his eyes and patted Castiel on the back, standing up.

"Come on, Cas. I'm gonna teach you how to fix the Impala," Dean announced, walking out of Bobby's living room. Castiel followed like an obedient puppy.

"Dean, three days ago you wouldn't let me near the Impala with a cup of coffee," Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"That's like Dean's way of proposing," Sam said. Lucifer smiled and then raised an eyebrow when Sam gave him a funny look. "Sorry, I'm just used to someone saying, 'we are already married through our souls.'" Lucifer chuckled.

"Your impression of him is very good," Lucifer said. "You're avoiding something, Sam. Every time I come here, you ask about Heaven. You ask about Michael. You ask about Anna- who is thriving now that there are no voices in her head now. You don't ask what you really meant to ask."

"Lucifer… why do I feel so connected to you?" Sam asked. "Dean can hardly stand to be around Michael."

"You and Dean are two different people with two very different personalities and two different experiences with the one whose vessel you were supposed to become. Our souls connected based on our past experiences, I'm guessing. But that's not what you're avoiding," Lucifer said. Sam sat quietly for a moment.

"But-"

"This connection will never really fade but it will ease up. The reason it hasn't eased up yet is because you're using it as a crutch," Lucifer said. "And as Bobby would say- ya idjit." Sam stared at Lucifer.

"You've been spending too much time around us- alright, alright, I get it!" Sam said, standing up and stalking outside.

"Hey, Sammy. He's not half bad!" Dean called. "Sam?" Sam stalked past his brother and climbed onto the car tower that Bobby's junk pile created.

"Gabriel, you better be listening, do you hear me? Start courting me, you stupid archangel!" Sam shouted. He turned to Lucifer who had gone to stand on the porch next to the chair Bobby was sitting in. Dean stood gaping at his brother and Castiel fought to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on his lips when Dean turned to him, demanding if he knew what was going on.

"Think he heard me?" Sam asked with a slightly worried smile on his face. The cars under Sam's feet began shaking and Sam let out a worried noise before shouting out as the cars turned into roses and Sam fell a few feet before his fall was cushioned by roses.

"I think it's safe to say he heard you," Lucifer shook his head with a smile.

"Idjits," Bobby huffed fondly as Dean and Sam started arguing in their brotherly way, throwing handfuls of flowers at each other and wrestling in the roses. "Cas, you wanna go and break that up?" Castiel pushed himself off of the Impala and walked calmly over to the brothers, grabbing Dean by the collar and pulling him off of his brother and into his arms. He grabbed Dean's chin and pulled Dean into a passionate kiss.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"I can't let Gabriel outdo me now, can I?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_Gag Reel_

Chapter 1

"You came," Castiel said.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Dean asked. He took the time to examine Castiel. Dean hated to admit it, but the man was damn attractive, even in the tax accountant clothes. He saw the corner of Castiel's mouth lift upwards into a small smile. Dean frowned, wondering what there was to smile about.

"No, I didn't," Castiel said and that made Dean stop.

"Then what the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you that now," Castiel said.

"Why the hell not?" Dean spat.

"I have my orders," Castiel said calmly. That calm demeanor was seriously beginning to piss Dean off and he hadn't been in the room with the guy for ten minutes.

"What orders?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you," Castiel said. Castiel's face was blank- the perfect poker face, Dean noted. "I'm in the military. It's a matter of national security."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you get your freak on by watching people sleep?" Dean demanded, jerking away from Castiel.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. "I thought you might need me."

"What the hell for?" Dean snapped. Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"You were getting aroused in your sleep,"

* * *

The door opened slightly but Castiel glared at it, raising his hand up again. Dean heard the door slam and he turned to look at it and then glared at Castiel.

"What the hell, Cass?" Dean demanded.

"I want to have sexual relations with you," Castiel blinked.

* * *

"What have you done now, Castiel?"

"Hello, Uriel," Castiel said, turning around half way to greet the newcomer, releasing Dean in the process.

"I'll ask you again, Castiel; what the hell have you done?" Uriel demanded. "You know if you get married you're supposed to invite the whole family! It's common courtesy! Have you been listening to Gabriel again? You promised I could be the best man!"

* * *

Chapter 2

"Damn it, boy! I told you to keep your shags away from the house! Idjit," Bobby spat.

"I am not a type of carpet," Castiel frowned, looking offended.

* * *

There was no easing into it, no flowers or whispered words of comfort before easing into the sentence (although Castiel had been in his room). There was no getting around it.

They were going to have a pillow fight.

* * *

"You should go to sleep. You've had a long day." Castiel literally swept Dean off of his feet and if Dean hadn't realize how tired he was when Castiel picked him up, he would have protested more than he had.

"Not a girl," Dean muttered.

"Actually, you could have been. You're a true hermaphrodite but your parents chose for you to be a boy," Castiel said.

* * *

"You don't even know him and you want to have sex with him! Not that he doesn't usually do that kind of thing, but you want him to commit! You can't just come waltzing in here-" Sam growled.

"I did not waltz," Castiel frowned. "I did the salsa."

* * *

"Castiel, why are you putting up with these mud monkeys?" Uriel asked. "You claimed him as yours- despite the rest of our better judgments. Just take him. He's yours."

"Dean does not-" Sam argued and Uriel's eyes trained on him.

"We're not talking about Dean. We're talking about our dog. Luke. My brothers and I are fighting over custody of him."

* * *

"And you chose a human over Balthazar's memory… what would he have to say about that?" Michael asked.

"Bite me," Castiel decided.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked, not quite sure he had heard correctly.

"Bite me," Castiel repeated.

"You want me… to bite you?"

"I hear it is pleasing,"

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hello, Anna," the newcomer- Zachariah- smiled pleasantly. "Are you trying to ruin Castiel's shotgun marriage too?"

* * *

Chapter 4

"Your grace is leaking out, Castiel. It's not hard to find you," Zachariah said. "You should really encourage your… human whore to say yes-"

"It was one time!" Dean groaned. "And I only did it so Sam could have money for college! One time and you're labeled a whore for life!"

* * *

Castiel gave him a small smile glancing at the sky, "I should take you home."

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Dean asked. "Cass?" Castiel frowned and looked up at the sky, eyes squinting as the sun shined in his eyes. He didn't answer Dean, instead holding his hand out for Dean to take. Dean gave Castiel a look, one that clearly stated that he wasn't going to take Castiel's hand like he was his prom date. Realizing Dean wasn't going to be giving his hand any time soon, he raised to fingers to Dean's forehead.

Dean heard a loud crash and then felt himself falling. When he looked up, he was on top of Castiel, who was on top of wood and roof shingles.

"Why are there two holes in the ceiling?" Dean asked.

* * *

"Hey, did you know you're an uncle?" Gabriel asked.

"I give your kids Christmas presents every year," Michael rolled his eyes. "I'd give them birthday presents too except I don't know when they are."

"Oh. Well, neither do I," Gabriel said. "Are you coming over for Thanksgiving this year?"

"I wouldn't miss it,"

* * *

Chapter 5

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Dean snapped. "I'm not a fucking girl!"

"Yes, you are! Dad didn't tell you, you're a hermaphrodite! That's why you have mood swings all the time! Yeah, that's right, I said it!" Sam said.

"You're lying," Dean said.

"I swear on Mom's grave I'm not," Sam said solemnly.

* * *

Chapter 6

"And we're back, with our contestant, Castiel!" Gabriel announced to the audience. "On top of Sam, who's conveniently knocked out, he's going to get a bonus prize behind door number one or door number two! What will you choose? Door number one or door number two?" Gabriel asked. Castiel closed his eyes, trying to sense the energy behind the doors.

"Door number one," Castiel said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes,"

"Alright then- let's reveal what's behind door number one!" Gabriel said. The door opened to reveal Balthazar.

"Balthazar," Castiel blinked.

"Hello, brother, it's good to see you," Balthazar smiled, invading Castiel's personal space and hugging him tightly. Castiel turned to Sam, who was now awake.

"This is where I get my lack of personal space issue from," he said and then turned back to Balthazar. "You're not Dean."

"Uh… no…."

"Gabriel, I want to trade prizes,"

* * *

Chapter 7

"You- but you died," Castiel said, staring at Balthazar. "I celebrated your death!"

"You… you made me break my promise to him," Castiel choked.

"What promise?" Gabriel asked.

"I told him I'd blow him when he woke up," Castiel said.

"I didn't need to know that,"

* * *

Chapter 8

"You are not marrying Gabriel!" Dean said.

"No, I'm not- don't tell me who I can and can't marry, Dean!" Sam said.

"I don't think that's the point here, Sam," Bobby said.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to interrupt here," a new, slightly accented voice piped up.

"Balthazar," Castiel said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to marry Sam!" Balthazar huffed.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Dean left- er, he is gone, right?"

"Yes, Dean is gone," Castiel said.

"Yes, well, I have something that might help you," Balthazar said.

"Oh?" Castiel raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Lube,"

* * *

Chapter 10

"Okay, PMS much?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel and mouthing, "is he pregnant?"

"We wanted you to be the first to know," Castiel said. "Yes, Dean is pregnant. We have sonogram pictures." Sam stared at them and then fainted.

"I think he took that rather well," Dean said. "I'm hungry. I want steak and coffee."

"The doctor gave you a list of healthy food for you and the baby. None of the items on the menu are good for you or the baby," Castiel said. "We will go somewhere else."

* * *

Chapter 11

_**"And I taught you what you know, Gabriel. Now tell me, brothers, what's been happening with my brothers since I've been banished from Heaven?"**_ The voice caused the ground to shake, much harder than when Gabriel had spoken earlier.

"That's not…" Raphael said.

"It couldn't be…" Gabriel paled.

"Why are you in a Pomeranian dog vessel, Lucifer?" Raphael asked.

"He's so cute!" Gabriel grinned. "Let's put a bow on him!"

"_**No, put me down! Now! I'll bite you!"**_

* * *

And that's the end of the gag reel, the epilogue, the chapter, and the story. Thank you everyone who stuck with the story until the end!


End file.
